Cambiando La Historia
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Durante Recruit, que hubiera pasado si...Lois no se encontraba en el armario, las chicas podrían haber seducido a Clark, con un poco de ayuda de Red-K. Pero la historia no se queda allí y avanza hacia otros niveles. Como conociendo nuevos rivales como Brainiac, nuevos amigos y Superman, llegara a la vida de Clark antes de lo pensado...como también Lashina
1. Recruit Parte 1

En la casa de la fraternidad Alpha Alpha Alfa, se a hecho tarde desde que Clark llego allí con Geoff. En estos momentos el chico de acero, se encuentra en la habitación de la fraternidad. En la cama, las dos chicas que lo trajeron se encontraban a cada lado y dormidas. Habían quedado cansadas, después de lo que hicieron con Clark en las ultimas horas. Kent con una gran sonrisa, recordaba las palabras que Geoff le dijo antes de llegar a la casa

* * *

Flash Back. Estadio Met-U, Clark se encontraba fascinado con todo esto. Le estaba empezando a gustar este nueva vida, para el próximo año

Wow. Esto es increíble. - Clark le dice al deportista

Geoff le sonríe - Amigo, no han visto nada todavía. - Clark se le queda viendo y a las cheerleaders

* * *

Clark y Geoff llegan a la casa de la fraternidad Alpha Alpha Alpha. Día. La casa está decorada para la llegada de Clark con pancartas. Todas las chicas corren hacia la puerta con entusiasmo mientras entran Clark y Geoff.

La chicas saludan muy alegres - Hola, Clark! - Clark sonríe.

Las Tri-Alphas son grandes fans del footballs. - Geoff le dice a Clark

¿Sí? - pronuncia Clark incrédulo. Una joven muy atractiva le habla a Clark con coquetería.

Por lo tanto, hemos hecho un poco de trabajo detectivesco y nos enteramos de que su sabor favorito es el chocolate. Así que te hicimos una torta. - Ella toma a Clark de la mano y lo lleva a una mesa donde hay una gran torta de chocolate que se parece a un campo de fútbol completo con cobertura verde del césped, glaseado blanco para las líneas del patio, y dos postes de la meta de plástico en cada extremo. También hay un balón de fútbol blanco de tamaño natural, sentado en la parte superior de la torta con la palabra "Bulldogs!" en ella. A lo largo del lado de la torta. Dice "Te queremos Clark!"

Oh, no tenían que pasar por todo este trabajo. - les dice Clark un poco apenado

Aremos cualquier cosa, que podamos hacer. Para ayudarte a que te comprometes a Met-U. Clark. - Su tono sugerente habla de algo distinto de la torta de chocolate, y Clark la mira inquisitivamente.

¿Qué tal una visita por la casa? - le pregunta la chica, que esta como líder

Uh ... seguro. - Antes que Clark, termine incluso de contestar, la chica ya le ha tomado la mano otra vez y se lo lleva por las escaleras. Otra chica los sigue.

Adelante, C.K. Tome su tiempo. - Clark mira a Geoff con preocupación, al darse cuenta de que Geoff lo va a dejar solo.

Geoff sonriendo - te veré de nuevo en el dormitorio. - Las chicas siguen tirando a Clark por las escaleras. En el segundo piso, entran en una habitación. La primera chica cierra la puerta.

¿Son compañeros de cuarto? - les pregunta

La chica le dice - Um ... no. Mi compañero de cuarto está en camino para visitar a Coop en el hospital. Él es su novio.

Oh. - le responde. La segunda chica está de pie cerca al lado de Clark, tocándole el brazo.

La segunda chica le habla - Clark. Por lo que sabemos, no sólo tienes un brazo increíble... también tienes buenas manos.

Las chicas se empezaron acercar, la primera de ellas a punto de besar el cuello de Clark. Él se aleja de ellas con inquietud.

¿En serio? Alguien les dijo eso de mí? - pregunto Clark

La primera chica se le vuelve acercar - Clark... - Ella pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Clark y trata de darle un beso en los labios. Se aleja con rapidez y se da cuenta de la ventana.

Um, tienes una gran vista de esta ventana. - le dice Clark, tratando de cambiar de tema, pero parece que no resulta

Sí, si te gustan las paredes de ladrillo. - le dice y empuja a Clark sobre la cama.

La primera chica le dice - te voy a enseñar una mejor vista. - Ambas chicas desabotonan sus camisetas.

Aún más incómodo - Me refería a la hiedra.

Las dos chicas se ríen y se inclinan hacia Clark. Se detienen cuando oyen un sonido detrás de ellos viene del armario.

¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto la primera chica. Clark usa su visión de rayos X en la puerta del armario y ve que to esta normal.

Déjenme ir a revisar - Clark se levanta y camina hacia la puerta del armario. Lo abre, de espaldas a las dos chicas, por lo que no pueden ver el interior. Clark había aprovechado el ruido para tener algo de tiempo, para inventarle a las chicas. Pasan los segundos, no se le ocurre nada. Clark cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, para encontrar a las dos chicas desnudas dentro de la cama.

Uh...algunos suéteres cayeron...al suelo. - Se aclara la garganta. - Um, ¿podrían, podrían conseguir algo de beber?

La primera chica sonríe - Ah, sí, claro. - Se levanta de la cama sin pudor, se acerca a Clark y lo roza. Del Armario saca una botella de vidrio con un liquido rojo oscuro. Cierra la puerta del armario y vuelve a tomar a Clark de la mano, llevándolo con ella a la cama. Lo sienta, la segunda chica le quita la casaca y le abre la camisa con fuerza. tirando los botones por el aire y casi golpeando a la primera. Clark se encontraba nervioso, no sabía como iba a salir de esta. Mientras que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, casi lo habían desnudado. Solo quedaba de su ropa sus boxers azules

Se encontraba confundido y se le ocurrió algo - que les parece si comemos.

No cariño, eso va hacer para el final - le dijo la segunda chica, besando sus los hombros desnudos. La primera chica lo empujo más adentro de la cama y ella también se metió, luego cubriéndose hasta la cadera con las cobijas. Se miraron con Clark

Sabemos lo que te pasa. Clark - el las mira a las dos

De que hablan - le pregunta

La segunda chica le dice - estas de duelo, por la perdida de tu esposa

Supimos que la asesinaron - le dijo con una mirada sincera la primera chica

Hace un mes, verdad - pregunta la otra chica. Clark asintió, se impresiono que supieran eso y se puso triste. La primera chica se dio cuenta que estaba mal, abrió la botella y se la paso

Bebe, esto no va salir de aquí - Clark estaba durando. Hasta que un momento de debilidad, tomo la botella se la acerco a la boca y bebió, luego que tomo un trago les paso a una de ella la botella para que lo acompañaran. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta sus ojos se pusieron rojos, haciendo que Kal volviera

Varios minutos después, cerca de una hora en realidad. Geoff se acerca al dormitorio y se escuchaban las risas de Clark y las dos chicas riendo. Abrió la puerta un poco, para observar lo ocurrido y vio a Clark haciendo el amor con cada una de ellas. Geoff sonrió y cerro la puerta. Camino por el pasillo y pensó "Ya es uno de los nuestros"

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba la voz de la primera chica, muy sugestivamente - Clark, ¿quieres un poco más de esto?

Clark muy alegro le respondió - Yo...diablos si...

* * *

**Continuara...Tal vez?**


	2. Recruit Parte 2

Dos horas después, en la casa de la hermandad

En la habitación de las chicas…

Clark abrió los ojos y al instante los volvió a entrecerrar. Tratando de aclarar su mente - "¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?" – Se encontraba en la pequeña cama, en la que había compartido con las chicas. Hora se encontraba abrazando a las chicas dormidas, que se encontraban alrededor de él. Levanto su muñeca y vio la hora. Habían pasado dos horas, desde que se encontraba en esta habitación. Pero como ocurrió esto, lo único en que pensó fue en Red Kryptonite. Siempre que terminaba en estas situaciones era por causa del meteorito.

Clark esta moviendo para irse, pero al parecer las chicas se estaban haciendo las dormidas. Debido a que cuando Clark, se estaba preparando para salir de la cama. Ellas lo agarran por los brazos y lo meten en la cama de nuevo. Luego ellas, se ponen enzima de él y vuelven a besarlo, como también acariciarlo

Media hora después

Afuera de la habitación. Lois se encuentra en el pasillo revisando las habitaciones, para encontrar una pista. Lane se había ocultado en la habitación de al frente, debido a mucho movimiento en la habitación de al frente. Habían pasado unos minutos, decidió entrar en la habitación para inspeccionar. Pero, no se esperaba la sorpresa con la que se encontraría

Clark dormido y completamente desnudo, abrazando a dos chicas igual que él. Desnudas y dormidas, se les quedo viendo un momento. Hasta que le cayó una lagrima y decidió irse, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, sin que ninguno de los tres despertara

Al otro día

La luz del sol asomaba, entre los listones entreabiertos de las cortinas de la habitación.

Clark aun en la cama, se encontraba solo en la habitación y gimió - "Oh Dios..." - mientras sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Dónde estoy?" - El intento de sentarse, de inmediato se dejó caer sobre la cama. "Me siente enfermo..." - Se arrastró fuera de la cama de alguna manera, para llegar al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo. Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre el inodoro y vomitó varias veces. - "Mierda...tengo que dormir un poco más." – Clark se tambaleaba rumbo a la cama, cayendo de frente en ella, volvió a mirar su reloj como hace unas horas – "Es demasiado pronto para levantarme, con mi velocidad llegare pronto a casa." – miro el piso y encontró muchas botellas de vino vacías, que había estado haciendo. Mientras pensaba en esto, puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Cuando pensó en algo, la volvió a levantar "use protección, con ellas" – se pregunto y se quedo de nuevo dormido

Minutos después

Se abrió la puerta y entraron las dos chicas, en ropa interior. Las dos se acomodaron en la cama, cada a un lado de Clark. Las chicas lo acariciaban y el se sentía a gusto, este se dio la vuelta quedando de frente ante las chicas Zoe y Tanya

Zoe se le acerco más y le dio un profundo y largo beso. Mientras Tanya revisaba la ropa de Clark, encontrando su billetera, allí se encontraba una foto de sus padres, dinero y condones - "Zoe, mira" – la joven de piel blanca y se dio vuelta. Miro a su amiga, sobretodo lo que tiene en la mano izquierda – "No le dimos tiempo, para que los ocupara" – dijo ella riendo

Zoe la de piel blanca sonrió – "Es guapo y fuerte, creo que me va a servir. Además es solo un año menor que yo" – mientras se tocaba, su vientre "Y lo mejor, a él lo puedo manipular fácilmente, porque no uso protección"

Tanya recordó algo y sonrío - "Fue una excelente idea, hablar con las cheerleader de su secundaria. Quienes nos dieron una nueva versión de su pócima en venganza de lo que les hizo" - al mismo tiempo, las chicas se acomodaban en la cama abrazaban a su nuevo juguete

Veinticinco minutos después…

Clark despertó, un poco mejor del dolor de cabeza y sintió sobre su pecho algo de peso. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Zoe y Tanya durmiendo sobre él. Ellas se empezaron a mover, hasta despertar. Le sonrieron a Clark y le besaron a Clark la mejilla

"Buenos días, encanto" – dijo Tanya

Zoe jugaba con el cabello de Clark – "Buen día, juguetón" – le decía con una sonrisa picara, Clark la miraba y las volvía a mirar

"Que pasa?" – pareciera que recién has perdido tu virginidad" – le pregunto Tanya, Clark asintió con su cabeza

"Querido no te habías casado hace poco y tu fallecida esposa" – le trato de sonsacar Zoe

Clark negó con su cabeza – "Ella me drogó y me quede dormido" – mintió él, sin revelar detalles de red kryptonite. Las chicas lo abrazaron y ambas lo empezaron a besar y acariciar nuevamente. Clark miro la hora y las detuvo – "debo irme, tengo que viajar a Smallville"

Ellas asintieron a esto, Zoe lo volvió a mirar y pregunto – "cariño disculpa, usaste condón" – Clark se quedo helado

Tanya continuo la historia de Zoe – "Es que nosotras…no nos tomamos la pastilla" – Kent, estuvo apunto de desmayarse y las chicas se dieron cuenta. Tanya se levanto desnuda de la cama, hacia la ropa de Clark – "supongo que en tu billetera, deberían estar. Como todo hombre" – Ella, estaba por revisar cuando Clark hablo

"Yo…estaba" – Clark se tomó unos momentos para decir sus palabras "…sin protección" - Él empezó a sudar frío. "¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?" – se dijo en voz alta

Las chicas empezaron actuar – "podemos estar…embarazadas" – dijo muy preocupada Tanya. Zoe estaba llorando

"No, que voy a decir ahora en casa" – gritaba la otra. Clark las abrazo para calmarlas, sin darse cuenta que ellas estaban sonriendo

Continuara…


	3. Recruit Parte 3

Semanas después…

La vida de Clark había seguido su curso, rescato a Shelby, viajo con Lana al otro lado del mundo por una de las piedras del poder…

Smallville

Un día en la tarde, saliendo de clases de la secundaria. Su teléfono móvil suena, él contesta – "Dígame"

Nadie responde, hasta segundos después - "Hola Clark, cariño. Necesito verte, puedes venir a casa"

Kent, trago saliva – "…Yo. Claro, estoy cerca" – mintió Clark – "Estoy de visita, pensaba ir a a ver las a ustedes" – del otro lado se escucho una risita

"Me alegra, que no nos olvidadas" – le responde – "Te espero, un beso. Cariño" – dice finalmente y cuelga. Clark antes de irse, llama a Pete para que lo pueda cubrir, a sus padres les iba a decir que iba de visita al pueblo de él. Su amigo acepto, minutos después llama a sus padres y les dice esta mentira. Ellos creyendo en él, aceptan que vaya a ver a su amigo. Haciendo que prometa que vuelve temprano y este acepta el compromiso. Después de hablar con sus padres, se va a Metrópolis con su súper velocidad

Metrópolis

Casa de las Alpha

Clark un poco nervioso toca a la puerta, esta se abre y es recibido por tres chicas

"Hola Clark" – dicen las tres, al mismo tiempo

"Hola chicas, me recuerdan…" – dice sin pensarlo, las tres chicas se miran y sonríen

Tres asienten – "Si" - responde la rubia, le toma la mano y lo lleva dentro de casa. Mientras una pelirroja cierra la puerta

Segundo piso de la casa, en el pasillo. Clark toca a la puerta de la habitación de Zoe

"Hola, soy Clark. Puedo entrar" – pregunta él, se abre la puerta. Revelando a Zoe con los ojos llorosos y claro rojos. Clark entra y cierra la puerta, detrás de él – "¿Que pasó?" – le pregunta, ella lo abraza, le quita su casaca roja, la deja en una silla cercana y se dirigen a la cama. Zoe lo empuja hacia la cama, ella se gana encima de él – "¿Que sucede?"

Ella traga saliva y lo mira "Vas hacer papá, estoy embarazada" – después de decir esto, ella lo besa y Clark se queda con los ojos abiertos

Una hora después

La pareja, se encontraba en la consulta del medico Milton Fine. Clark se encontraba en shock, mientras Zoe sonreía sobre esto y le acariciaba el muslo a Kent

El medicó se acerco a ellos, los miró y les hablo – Es oficial chicos, van hacer padres

Continuara…


	4. Recruit Parte 4

Recuerden que esto ocurre en otra linea de tiempo

* * *

En la consulta del medico

Clark estaba por desmayarse, Zoe y el medico lo sujetan de la silla. Antes que caiga al suelo

La chica le acaricia la rodilla, ella y el medico se miran - tal vez sera, que no estas seguro que el hijo pueda ser tuyo

Kent miro a la joven, Zoe estaba por llorar - disculpa - le dijo a ella - pero es lo que siento, me podría hacer una...

Quieres una prueba de paternidad, no hay problema. Enseguida pido que te saquen sangre - Clark negó con la cabeza - que pasa - pregunta el medicó

Le tengo miedo a las agujas - mintió, debido a que la aguja se puede romper - puedo sacarme un mechón de peló

No, no nos sirve. A veces no sirve, solo queda una solución - les dice, mientras saca un pequeño envase de plástico

* * *

Minutos después

Clark y Zoe vuelve donde el medico, tomados de la mano y envase dentro de él con la muestra de Clark

Regresaron, bien con esto lo aremos muchacho. - dijo recibiendo la muestra, Zoe besa en los labios al joven granjero y le dice

Tengo hambre, me compras un helado de vainilla. Mientras me hace el procedimiento - Clark asiente y se retira, esperan a que se encuentre bien lejos y hablan como si fueran amigos - Milton, lo tengo en mis manos. Pero necesito estar embarazada

Ahora, lo estarás gracias a esto - tomando la muestra de Clark en sus manos - te puedes desvestir y luego en la camilla

* * *

Varios días antes

En la hermandad, Clark se esta despidiendo de las chicas. Geoff le pide a Zoe que se acerque a él

Ella obedece a lo que le pide y pregunta - ¿Dime?

Te gusto Kent, cierto - responde con otra pregunta

Claro que si - le dice, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Me encanto, están fuerte y guapo

Le entrega una tarjeta - ve donde este medico, el te ayudara

Ella lo abraza - gracias

No es nada, dile a tu hombre que lo espero afuera - ella asintió

Como digas, amigo - y se retiro a buscar a Clark

Geoff salió afuera, vio que nadie estuviera cerca y cambió de forma al doctor Milton Fine - falta poco, Kal-El

* * *

En la actualidad, se había hecho de noche

Horas después, Clark conducía el auto rosado de Zoe.

Para cuando estarán los resultados - pregunto preocupado

En estos días, deberían estar listos. Me dijo el doctor, cambiando de tema te quedas a dormir. Es muy tarde para que viajes, además eso pantalones deben estar manchados - Clark se sonroja

Si, un poco. Pero todavía creo que puedo viajar - ella le toma la mano y la pone sobre tu vientre. Clark se sonroja - tal vez, su pueda quedarme

Ella lo abraza y le besa el cuello

* * *

Mientras que en los muelles

En una bodega abandonada, vemos a Milton/Brainiac que se acerca a su computadora y revisa algunas cosas

Pronto amo, le tendré un cuerpo. Cuando lo saque de su prisión

* * *

Continuara

* * *

_En esta continuidad, decidí que Brainiac llegara antes y no va sobre Clark o Lex para que se han el recipiente de Zod. Quiere crear un nuevo ser, para su amo. Por eso se disfrazo de Geoff y se consiguió a Zoe como la perfecta tonta superficial para ayudarlo._


	5. Recruit Parte 5

Anteriormente

Se había hecho de noche

Horas después, Clark conducía el auto rosado de Zoe.

Para cuando estarán los resultados - pregunto preocupado

En estos días, deberían estar listos. Me dijo el doctor, cambiando de tema te quedas a dormir. Es muy tarde para que viajes, además eso pantalones deben estar manchados - Clark se sonroja

Si, un poco. Pero todavía creo que puedo viajar - ella le toma la mano y la pone sobre tu vientre. Clark se sonroja - tal vez, su pueda quedarme

Ella lo abraza y le besa el cuello

* * *

Mientras que en los muelles

En una bodega abandonada, vemos a Milton/Brainiac que se acerca a su computadora y revisa algunas cosas

Pronto amo, le tendré un cuerpo. Cuando lo saque de su prisión

* * *

Y ahora más...

Horas después

Casa de la hermandad, habitación de Zoe. Ella y Clark se encontraban acostados en la cama, bajo las mantas. Habían tenido una noche más juntos, él medico le había entregado a Zoe un droga para que la usara en Clark. Cosa que hizo, drogando y violando al joven de acero. Aunque Brainiac había preparado a la chica, para que quedará embarazada de Kal-El, pensó que era mejor un poco de ayuda más. La droga en si era un potente somnífero, junto a un poderoso viagra. La chica se encontraba despierta abrazada a él, muy feliz debido a que se sentía diferente por dentro y claro con algunas nauseas. Poco a poco le empezó a besar por todo su maravilloso cuerpo, muy detenidamente y cariñosa. Su hombre era la imagen perfecta de un oso de peluche adorable

Poco a poco despertó, se encontraba mareado. Donde estaba, se pregunta. Poco a poco se recordaba en donde se encontraba y el cama con quien estaba, en aquel momento su teléfono se sonó. Lo va tomar, cuando Zoe contesto por él

Si, hola eres Pete. Él amigo de Clark, en este momento no te puede atender. Que.., yo le digo. Hasta luego - responde ella, mira a su novio y le entrega el aparato - llama tus padres y diles que estabas en el baño. Llamaron donde Peter

Bien - contesto Clark, mientras que ella le da un masaje

* * *

Una hora después

Clark se había duchado con Zoe, ahora se termino de vestir. Ella lo beso y se despidieron, cuando Clark se fue apareció Geoff/Brainiac

No pierdes el tiempo verdad - dijo este, mientras que Zoe sonríe

* * *

Meses después

A las afueras de Smallville, por la carretera muy cerca de la granja Kent. Vemos una auto rosado, conducido por Zoe que poco a poco, se ve el letrero de la granja "Granja Kent". Conduce hacia su interior, en ese momento del granero aparece Clark con Lana (primeros capítulos, temporada 5)

* * *

Continuara...


	6. Recruit Parte 6

Anteriormente

Horas después

Casa de la hermandad, habitación de Zoe. Ella y Clark se encontraban acostados en la cama, bajo las mantas. Habían tenido una noche más juntos, él medico le había entregado a Zoe un droga para que la usara en Clark. Cosa que hizo, drogando y violando al joven de acero. Aunque Brainiac había preparado a la chica, para que quedará embarazada de Kal-El, pensó que era mejor un poco de ayuda más. La droga en si era un potente somnífero, junto a un poderoso viagra. La chica se encontraba despierta abrazada a él, muy feliz debido a que se sentía diferente por dentro y claro con algunas nauseas. Poco a poco le empezó a besar por todo su maravilloso cuerpo, muy detenidamente y cariñosa. Su hombre era la imagen perfecta de un oso de peluche adorable

Poco a poco despertó, se encontraba mareado. Donde estaba, se pregunta. Poco a poco se recordaba en donde se encontraba y el cama con quien estaba, en aquel momento su teléfono se sonó. Lo va tomar, cuando Zoe contesto por él

Si, hola eres Pete. Él amigo de Clark, en este momento no te puede atender. Que.., yo le digo. Hasta luego - responde ella, mira a su novio y le entrega el aparato - llama tus padres y diles que estabas en el baño. Llamaron donde Peter

Bien - contesto Clark, mientras que ella le da un masaje

* * *

Una hora después

Clark se había duchado con Zoe, ahora se termino de vestir. Ella lo beso y se despidieron, cuando Clark se fue apareció Geoff/Brainiac

No pierdes el tiempo verdad - dijo este, mientras que Zoe sonríe

* * *

Meses después

las afueras de Smallville, por la carretera muy cerca de la granja Kent. Vemos una auto rosado, conducido por Zoe que poco a poco, se ve el letrero de la granja "Granja Kent". Conduce hacia su interior, en ese momento del granero aparece Clark con Lana (primeros capítulos, temporada 5)

* * *

Personajes: Clark Kent - Zoe - Chloe Sullivan - Pete Ross - Lana Lang - Brainiac/Milton Fine - Jor-El

* * *

Y ahora más drama**...**

Granja Kent

Zoe se baja de su vehículo y saluda a los chicos

Hola - responde Clark, Lana los ve extrañada. Parece que se conocen, pero a ella nunca lo había visto antes por acá. Zoe sin aguantar corre hacia Clark, lo abraza y llorar sin controlarse - Zoe, que sucede?

Lana no aguanta más - Clark, que sucede? - Kent, mira a su novia y a su ex - _Para que entiendan que paso, aquí les va un flash Back_

* * *

Un par de meses atrás

Clark se encuentra en el granero, hace poco se entero que va hacer papá y decidió que mañana va hablar con sus padres, para decirles que pronto van hacer abuelos. En ese momento, su teléfono se activa. Revisa la pantalla y sonríe, es Zoe. Contesta muy alegre, pero poco a poco su alegría se vuelve una amarga tristesa

Clark...- ella hablaba pausado y lloraba

él se encontraba muy preocupado - Zoe, que pasa?

Toma asiento por favor, tenemos que hablar - le pide desde el otro lado de la linea

Él grajero muy preocupado, le pregunta - quieres que me dirija a tu dormitorio

No, no me encuentro allí...estoy muy lejos - ella esta llorando y le cuesta respirar

Que paso? - pregunta aterrado

Clark, nuestro hijo...él - ella, no puede hablar esta muy forzada por los acontecimientos

Que pasa con nuestro hijo? - vuelve a preguntar

Zoe toma aire - Nuestro pequeño...murió

Al escuchar esto, el no sabe que hacer y solo se atreve a preguntar - No, no puede ser...cuando, como

...Ayer, tuve un aborto. Hoy mi familia, como es muy poderosa me saco del país. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca te voy a olvidar...- en ese momento se corta la llamada y se arrodilla en el granero y empieza a llorar.

Se puede ver que detrás de ella, esta Brainiac en su forma real. Diciendo le todo lo que le tiene que decir a Clark

* * *

En la actualidad, hace dos días

Base de operaciones de Brainiac, él secuestro a Zoe y le hizo una cesaría. Y revelando su verdadero rostro. La criatura tiene en sus brazos al hijo de Kal-El y Zoe

La chica aun con anestesia y en una camilla, le pregunta - ¿Quien eres? ¿Que le vas hacer a mi hijo?

Sonríe - mi nombre en realidad es Brainiac, ahora tu hijo es mió. Dile a tu querido Clark Kent, que me encargare de su hijo y que debería alegrarse, debido a que su hijo será recipiente del gran General Zod. - En ese momento, Brainiac tomo a la criatura y se fue volando, mientras ella se quedaba dormida producto de las drogas

* * *

Actualidad

Lana no quería, pero acepto irse para que Clark hablara con su amiga. Sin saber que era su ex-novia y madre de su hijo, mientras que Zoe le contó a Clark todo lo que había pasado. Que Brainiac la había manipulado, para seducirlo y procrear un hijo. También que asesino a Geoff, para tomar su identidad y lo arrojo en una alcantarilla de metrópolis. Después la secuestro y le hizo la cesaría, dando a entender que iba ocupar el cuerpo de su hijo para un poderoso ser

Al final se abrazaron y se besaron

Que vamos hacer? - ´pregunto en un susurro

Clark tomo una decisión y le contó su verdad...minutos después

¿Eres un alíen? - pregunta ella, Clark asiente. En ese momento ella se desmaya, pero también llegan Chloe y Pete que estaban cerca al estar de vacaciones de verano. Al recuperarse Zoe, los cuatro viajaron al norte rumbo a la fortaleza. Claro pero antes, se subieron a la camioneta de Clark y se fueron a las cuevas

* * *

Fortaleza

Los amigos y la ex, están detrás de Clark, esperando respuesta de Jor-El (computadora)

Kal-El. Hijo mio... - estaba diciendo la computadora, cuando es interrumpido por Zoe

En verdad, es él padre de Clark - pregunta algo nerviosa

Chloe decide contestar - No, en realidad es es una inteligencia artificial que funciona como guía para Clark, aquí en la Tierra. Fue creado por Jor-El, padre de él. Él señor copió sus propias ondas cerebrales y por eso actúa como el padre de nuestro amigo

Podemos seguir - les pregunta Pete, ambas asiente - amigo sigue, por favor

Clark sonrió - quiero saber todo, sobre Brainiac y donde esta con mi hijo...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Continuara...próximo capitulo Sacrificio


	7. Recruit Parte Final

Anteriormente

Fortaleza

Los amigos y la ex, están detrás de Clark, esperando respuesta de Jor-El (computadora)

Kal-El. Hijo mio... - estaba diciendo la computadora, cuando es interrumpido por Zoe

En verdad, es él padre de Clark - pregunta algo nerviosa

Chloe decide contestar - No, en realidad es es una inteligencia artificial que funciona como guía para Clark, aquí en la Tierra. Fue creado por Jor-El, padre de él. Él señor copió sus propias ondas cerebrales y por eso actúa como el padre de nuestro amigo

Podemos seguir - les pregunta Pete, ambas asiente - amigo sigue, por favor

Clark sonrió - quiero saber todo, sobre Brainiac y donde esta con mi hijo...

* * *

Y ahora más drama...

Fortaleza de la soledad

Todos escuchaban lo que la computadora decía, pero de un momento se detuvo y se dieron cuenta todos que algo pasaba

Que sucede? - pregunta Clark

Es Brainiac, el esta en tu hogar adoptivo Kal-El con tu hija - responde

Clark, se detiene al escuchar esto - Como que hija - Kent miro a Zoe

Si, es una niña. No alcance a decirte se llama Dana - con sonríe, al igual que sus amigos

Tengo una niña - grita de alegría. Pete los saca de ese momento

Y esa criatura que hace con la niña - le pregunta a la computadora

Hubo silenció - la dejo en suelo a metros de la casa y se fue, por lo que nos acabamos de dar cuenta se equivocó y pensó que era niño

* * *

Personajes: Clark Kent - Zoe - Chloe Sullivan - Pete Ross - Lana Lang - Brainiac/Milton Fine - Jor-El

* * *

Minutos después

Los cuatros regresaron a la granja y encontraron a la pequeña Dana, pero en ese momento Clark miro a su única hija y se dio cuenta que tendría que dar por ella un gran sacrificio. Chloe se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a Pete lo que pasaba y ambos se alejaron para que tuvieran privacidad

Zoe miraba lo que pasaba - ¿Que pasa?

Quiero a mi hija y me da gusto que pueda conocerla. Pero has visto como es mi vida, por ello te quiero pedir algo - Desde lejos, Pete y Chloe miran a Clark, mientras carga a su hija y habla con Zoe. Ella rompe en llanto y se abrazan

Te amo, Clark. Con lo poco que te conozco, entiendo tus motivos. Y por ellos me alejare con mi...con nuestra hija - ambos se acercan y se besan los labios

* * *

Una hora después

Ella con la niña se suben al auto y dejan la granja quizás para siempre, los chicos se acercan a Clark. Cuando aparece Brainiac

Kal-El, estaré cerca y pronto liberare al General Zod - antes que Kent pueda responder, Brainiac sale de forma veloz por el cielo

En aquel momento ingresan a la granja, en su camioneta los Kent, ellos regresaban de ver los últimos detalles para las votaciones para senador. Antes que se bajaran de la camioneta, Clark se acercó a sus amigos y les ruega nunca revelar que tiene una hija

Pero Clark, como les vas a ocultar que tienen una nieta - le critica Chloe

Pete asiente - estoy de acuerdo con ella

Se pone serio y les responde - es mi decisión y es lo mejor

Los Kent se bajaron de la camioneta, Clark se acercó a saludar a sus padres y para ayudarlos con su equipaje.

Martha se detiene y le pregunta a Clark - cariño, quien era la señorita del auto rosa. Que iba saliendo

Clark mira a sus amigos y le responde a su madre - estaba perdida, buscaba una dirección - Jonathan sonrío, ante el buen gesto de su hijo

Y pregunto - ¿Y que hicieron durante la tarde?

Papá, solo correr - respondió Clark, sin pensarlo. La imagen se aleja poco a poco

* * *

Para revelar la gran mansión Luthor

Lex desde su oficina, hablaba con una mujer rubia por webcam

Entonces, en un mes más estarás aquí - pregunto Luthor a la rubia

Ella respondió a mala gana - si, allí estaré para ayudarte y que me dejes en paz

Antes de apagar la webcam - Como digas Simone

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Continuara...próximo capitulo Sacrificio


	8. Fade Parte 1

Anteriormente

Para revelar la gran mansión Luthor

Lex desde su oficina, hablaba con una mujer rubia por webcam

Entonces, en un mes más estarás aquí - pregunto Luthor a la rubia

Ella respondió a mala gana - si, allí estaré para ayudarte y que me dejes en paz

Antes de apagar la webcam - Como digas Simone

* * *

El capitulo de hoy, contiene escena de sexo

* * *

Y ahora más...

Pete se despidió de sus amigos regresando a su ciudad actual y junto a sus estudios, para ayudar a su padre por su salud, Clark había decidido quedarse a trabajar en la granja y estudiar en la universidad más cercana y barata, al no tener la beca de deporte. Los días fueron pasando, llegando las elecciones para senador. En esta realidad Martha se postulaba con la ayuda del amigo de Jonathan. Jack y también con la ayuda de Lionel que se encontraba en buenos términos con los Kent, además de revelar les a ellos ser el emisario de Jor-El

Martha se convierte en senadora, debiendo dejar la granja y Smallville con Jonathan, para cumplir con su cargo. La familia se despide, pero siempre unida

* * *

Personajes: Clark Kent - Chloe Sullivan - Lana Lang - Lex Luthor - Martha Kent - Jonathan Kent - Graham - Gia

* * *

Simone Charcot aparece, pero en esta ocasión hipnotizando a Lana en vez de Clark. Ordenando le a ella, que llama a Clark y que este vaya a la mansión. De esa forma, Clark ve a su novia besando a Lex. Luego Lana vuelve en si, después de cumplir la misión sin darse cuenta que Clark los a visto. Lana recuerda lo que hizo y va a ver a Clark, para contarle. Al llegar lo ocurrido. Clark la espera con una respuesta

Ambos se miran y Clark le dice - Terminamos, para siempre - en realidad, Clark toma esto como oportunidad. Al ver que su relación no va a ningún lado

Simone, de lejos conoció a Clark y le gustó. Pero pensó que mejor era irse y quien sabe, quizás en un futuro venir por él

* * *

En el apartamento de Graham. Clark entra y se sorprende al encontrar una gran fiesta. Graham le dice que él es un cazador de cabezas; que rastrea las personas fuera de servicio por trabajos. Se encuentra en la fiesta de Graham y le aconseja a Clark, que vaya a la terraza. Para observar la vista de la ciudad, Clark le hace caso y va. Minutos después aparece una chica de cabello castaño y se presenta ante él

Hola soy Gia. – ella le tiende la mano. Clark se le queda viendo y le da la mano

Hola...Gia. Soy Clark. – mientras ella le tiene la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda le acaricia la mano con que la saluda

Lo sé. – Responde ella y ríe - Un tipo como tu, debe tener una novia, ¿eh? – le pregunta

El suspira y pone cara de tristeza - ¿Yo? Yo no.

¿Quieres hacer un recorrido? Escuchado, que la vista desde la habitación es incluso mejor que la del balcón. – ella le informa y lo besa. Luego ambos ríen y se quedan viendo - ¿Qué sucede?

Yo no te conozco. – Clark le responde. Ambos vuelven a reír

Ella esta apunto de decirle, que Graham la envió. Para que él pasara un buen rato, pero lo vuelve a pensar y se da cuenta que con eso lo puede espantar – Te ves muy estresado, creo que necesitas que alguien te ayude a relajarte – Ella le vuelve a ofrecer la mano, Clark lo piensa por unos minutos. Y le toma la mano a Gia

* * *

Ambos entran al departamento de nuevo y ella lo Gia a una habitación. Graham los observa, Gia se da cuenta de esto y le guiña el ojo, Clark ha entrado a la habitación y ella detrás de él cierra la puerta

* * *

En el interior de la habitación. Clark se queda viendo el lugar, en especial la cama king. Gia se acerca a él y le acaricia la mejilla.

Estas listo – Gia le pregunta a Clark

Si – responde él, ella se le acerca. Cuando nuestro granjero la detiene – como…sabías donde esta la habitación – el la interrogo

Ella miro hacia el suelo y luego lo miro a los ojos – soy una vieja amiga de Graham – ella se volvió acercar a él y lo beso apasionadamente. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark la tomo en sus brazosy la llevo a la cama, sentía el maravilloso perfume de ella

Gia bajo sus manos, llegando a la chaqueta de Clark. Este movió sus brazos hacia atrás, mientras que ella se la empezaba a quitar. Al cae al suelo, ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, al terminar de hacerlo hizo lo mismo que con la chaqueta. Hizo que bajaran por los brazos de Clark, hasta caer al suelo y al mismo tiempo besaba el cuello de Clark

Ella se agachó, y desabrocho los pantalones de él. Vorazmente ella le bajó los calzoncillos, tomando su pene en su mano. Ella se puso de rodillas, metiéndolo en su boca. Mientras que se endurecía, saboreando un agradable probado

Después de un momento, ella trajo a su atención a sus bolas, chupar ellos en su boca, lamiendo el eje de la degustación de su carne.

Gia. Eso se siente tan bien – le dijo y ella rápidamente le respondió

Gracias, pero tengo algo más en mente. Termina de quitarte tus zapatos y el pantalón, que me voy a desnudar – le dijo. Clark se sonrojo y rápidamente obedeció y luego se acostó en la cama, esperándola

Ella se desarmo el peinado que llevaba, se quito los zapatos y su vestido. Quedando en ropa interior, Clark únicamente la admiraba. Se quito lo ropa interior frente de él y se acerco lentamente. Kent pensaba, que esta mujer en verdad no era como Lana. Que siempre tenía miedo a mostrarse o pensaba que era así, desde que la descubrió con Lex

Eso se siente tan bien, pero no tengo otra cosa en mente – le dijo Clark y ella río ante el comentario

Mi amigo Graham, me trajo un chico malo – le respondió y se rió maliciosamente, mientras se acomoda sobre él. Mientras que Clark sentía que una bestia sexual rugía dentro de él.

Los pechos voluptuosos de Gia, se movían de arriba y abajo. Ella le arañó la espalda, al sentarse sobre él y rodear sus manos sobre su espalda

Rápidamente él empujó, haciéndola gemir con entusiasmo. Su pene palpitaba, como sus jugos se apoderó de él. Hizo un mayor empuje con fuerza en su sexo al enviar su semen caliente dentro de ella.

Eso fue increíble - dijo Gia, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El le sonrió.

Estoy contento de haber aceptado la invitación de Graham – le dijo. Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

He tenido una noche, muy divertida contigo. Clark Kent – le decía. Mientras ella también acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada y Clark le besaba los labios

En verdad me has ayudado a relajarme – le contesto, al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió algo y sonrió. Se sentó en la cama.

Ella lo miró a los ojos a Clark - ¿estás bien?

Me haces un favor – le pregunto

Si, claro querido – le respondió ella – Que quieres

Dame un masaje en los hombros – sin escucharlo de nuevo. Se gano detrás de Clark, rodeos sus piernas con la cintura de Clark y se acomodo para consentir a su amante. Dándolo al mismo tiempo un beso en los hombros

Gracias. Gia – le decía. Mientras bostezaba Clark

¿Cómo me podría resistir, a todos estos músculos abultados? – Gia pensaba, mientras pasaba las manos por los brazos de Clark

Se siente, muy bien – decía Clark, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido poco a poco. Ella se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y lo acomodo en su lado de la cama. Clark poniendo su cara dentro de la almohada, Gia se había maravillado con él

Que grandulon – se dijo. Lo observo y volvió a pensar - En verdad, eres grande por todas partes

* * *

Durante la noche

Departamente de Graham, habitación de invitados

Clark estaba teniendo una pesadilla, durante la noche. Gia no sabía que hacer, hasta que pensó en una forma de calmarlo, acariciarlo

Shhhh... - Arrastró sus dedos contra sus nalgas musculosas, tratando de aliviar algo de su tensión. Pero en ese momento, Clark Kent se despertó sobresaltado.

¿Que sucede? – pregunto Clark. Gia lo volvio acariciar y le dijo

Nada que un hombre grande y fuerte como tu, le interese. Vuelve a dormir, hermoso. Solo una pesadilla - colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Clark. Provocando que este aun adormilado, caiga en la cama pacíficamente y vuelva dormir – buen chico – ella ronroneo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Lo seguía admirando, le acaricio debajo del mentón y ella apretó su mejilla contra su pecho fuerte – me gustas – ella se hacia atrás con una sonrisa, presionando la punta del dedo a la nariz

* * *

La luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana y las cortinas, era muy brillante. Clark empezó abrir los ojos, poco a poco. La sensación era mucho más afín a sus globos oculares se rociaron en ácido, y él gruñó, levantó la mano hacia sus ojos, tratando de hacer sombra. Él estaba como pegajoso de sudor. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontraba desorientado, como en respuesta a su pregunta, hubo un maullido, en la cama junto a él moviéndose. Clark tarde se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y que no todo el peso en caliente sobre el pecho era su edredón. Tenía su brazo cruzado sobre el. Sentía que era suave y de uñas largas. Abrió más los ojos y se dio cuenta que las uñas de la chica eran de color un tono escarlata. Entonces recordó que había pasado la noche con una desconocida. En la fiesta de Graham, se giro para ver su rostro y para su sorpresa, ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Parece que lo estaba contemplando hace tiempo, escucho una voz

Algo va mal. Guapo – Gia le pregunta, Clark la vio y le sonrió

No, nada. Todo esta, bien – le respondió muy rápidamente. Cuando ella exclamo

Clark - se burló la chica - estas mirando mis tetas. Clark salto en la cama con escuchar esto

Yo…yo no lo estoy haciendo – en realidad, Clark observa su cuerpo. Desde Lana, que no estaba con alguien. Sin darse cuenta en un rápido movimiento ella lo besó, sus labios presionando firmemente contra los de el, su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Clark respondió, los brazos de ella envueltos alrededor de su cuello, inclinándose más cerca. Las manos de Clark respondieron y vagaron por el cuerpo de Gia, explorando cada curva. Él la besó profundamente, los labios entreabiertos, lengua buscando la entrada en su boca. Él la quería, lo había reconocido.

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente y le susurro - Eres tan fuerte. – ella se encontraba maravillada con él.

Durante la noche. Ella movía los dedos sobre sus rasgos cincelados en primer lugar, seguido de los músculos pectorales sólidos, y luego el abdomen surcado. Claro, después más abajo.

Su sueño era tan profundo que podría confundirse con la muerte, pero ella sabía. Que él se encontraba cansado, por lo que le había contado su Graham, por lo que escucho de boca de Clark. El pobre había perdido a su padre a inicios de año y había perdido a su novia.

Un par de veces, durante la noche él se despertó.

¿Dónde? ... ¿Qué...? - Sus hombros se tensaron, trató de incorporarse.

Shh... Todavía no. Quédate abajo. - La castaña esbelta a su lado habló en voz baja, su mano suave acariciando su frente, volviendo a la calma.

Su tamaño y dureza fueron sorprendentes, y no se sorprendía fácilmente en tales asuntos. Incluso, él tiene una energía inagotable.

Ella lo montó, gemidos y gruñidos, con deleite no fingido, y en su casi inconsciente, que duró tanto tiempo que corría de un clímax en voz alta a la otra.

¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! - ella se las arreglaría una y otra vez. - ¡Sí, sí! Vamos, amor. Ven. ¡Ven dentro de mí! - Una parte de él se rebeló, se negó a cooperar. Pero esa parte no estaba en su control. - ¡Sí! sí, ¡mi amor! ven, ¡ven por mí! ¡OH, sí! ¡Sí!

* * *

Momentos después Clark volvía estar inconciente, ella lo seguía adorando cuando se abrió la puerta, es Graham el nuevo amigo de Clark y "antiguó amigo " de Gia

Graham, me gusto tu nuevo amigo – decía ella, mientras besaba el cuello de Clark

Este sonrío - me alegró

Dame unas horas más, esta va por cuenta mía - le pidió

Este asintió - Bien, sigue jugando con él. - Graham abrió la puerta, salió y cerro detrás de él

Ahora es momento de volver a despertar, a mi nuevo chico - Cariño, continuamos - susurro y poco a poco, Clark empezó a despertar y a besar a Gia

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	9. Fade Parte Final

Anteriormente

Momentos después Clark volvía estar inconsciente, ella lo seguía adorando cuando se abrió la puerta, es Graham el nuevo amigo de Clark y "antiguo amigo " de Gia

Graham, me gusto tu nuevo amigo – decía ella, mientras besaba el cuello de Clark

Este sonrío - me alegró

Dame unas horas más, esta va por cuenta mía - le pidió

Este asintió - Bien, sigue jugando con él. - Graham abrió la puerta, salió y cerro detrás de él

Ahora es momento de volver a despertar, a mi nuevo chico - Cariño, continuamos - susurro y poco a poco, Clark empezó a despertar y a besar a Gia

* * *

Smallville: Cambiando la historia

* * *

Y ahora más...

Un mes después

Graham había desaparecido del mapa, misteriosamente. Martha esta siendo un buen trabajo y Jonathan esta muy feliz por ella. Lionel ayuda a Clark a vender la cosecha, siendo que las cosas están difíciles para la pequeña granja. Mientras tanto, la relaciones entre Clark, Lana y Lex están mejor aunque a costado llegar a esto

* * *

**Smallville: Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Gia/Lisa Lasalle - Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang - Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

John Glover es Lionel Luthor, con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

* * *

Hace unos días atrás, noche en Smallville.

Clark desde hace un par de horas, salio a caminar como cualquier humano. Desde la granja al pueblo, sus padrea se encontraban muy bien y el se estaba feliz por ellos. Pero se encontraba solo, extrañaba la presencia femenina acompañando lo durante su día recordaba a Lana, a la pobre Alicia, Zoe junto a su hija, también a Gia. Por ello había salido a caminar, pata despejarse.

Tiempo después llega a la granja, todo se encontraba oscuro como lo había dejado. Se acerca a la casa, va entrar por la puerta principal. Cuando en la oscuridad de la noche, se ve una mujer, de estatura mediana y de cabello largo con un bolso. Se acerca a él, tomando su mano y él le mira sus ojos, reconociendo que es Gia que lo a venido a ver, Clark levanta su bolso, entran a la casa tomados de la mano.

* * *

Casa Kent. Interior

Ambos se encuentran en la cocina. Clark le prepara un café, se lo entrega y ella se lo sirve. Gia se encontraba helada, por estar esperando afuera. Ambos se miran, Clark se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en la percha

Disculpa, que me haya presentado sin avisar - le dice, finalmente

No tienes, que disculparte. La última vez que nos vimos, yo te ofrecí mi casa. Cuando la necesitaras - Clark le respondió y ella sonrió

Gracias, por eso me acorde y vine - le contesto

Se da cuenta, que ella que esta nerviosa - ¿Que sucede?

Ambos se miran - Deje mi trabajo - contesta, más aliviada

Clark se sorprende, pero se alegra de que ella no se este más prostituyendo - cuando quieras, esta es tu casa

Gracias, pero buscaré trabajo para pagarte. Te ayudare con la granja - le dice, muy decidida

Él le sonríe y le toma la mano - Tranquila, eso lo veremos mañana

Ambos siguen conversando de otras cosas, durante toda la razón, hasta que ella se queda dormida al lado de él. Clark la tomo en brazos y la llevo por las escaleras antiguas chirriantes. Hasta llegar al pasillo del segundo nivel, entran al dormitorio al final del pasillo.

Dormitorio de invitados, que Clark acondiciono a super velocidad mientras que ella estaba en el baño. La acomodo en la cama, la cubrió con las cobijas y le beso la frente, la miro por ultima vez. Hasta que cerro la puerta detrás de el, dejando que ella duerma

* * *

Habitación de Clark

Kent se desnuda, quitándose la camiseta azul, luego los los pantalones, junto a los bóxer. Tirando de ellos al suelo, para ponerse unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta vieja, se mete en la cama. Acomoda su cabeza en la almohada y empieza a dormir.

* * *

Durante la noche, en la habitación de Clark

Él a empezado a tener pesadilla, habla solo y empieza a gemir. Gia desde la otra habitación se despierta al escucharlo, se da cuenta que Clark, la trajo a una habitación. Se levanta, abre la puerta y camina por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de Clark y abrirla. Lo ve teniendo una terrible pesadilla, sudando. Ella lo trata de mover, para que despierte. Hasta que a la tercera vez despierta y se sienta en la cama, ve a Gia al lado de él

Tuve una pesadilla - se dice, mira a Gia - lo siento, gracias por despertarme

Ella sonríe - no es nada, tu también me estas ayudando - le responde. Ella se retira por un momento, cuando vuelve. Regresa con un paño y le limpia el sudor

No es necesario, Gia - dice, sonrojado

Ella niega con la cabeza - no te preocupes - Ambos se miran nuevamente, ella se ve tan hermosa como siempre, ella también esta fijamente mirando lo a él. Se acercan, ella poniendo una de sus manos perfectas en el pecho de Clark y no se resisto, me recuesto en la cama y ella se desnuda. Se deja caer en la cama, ganándose enzima de el y la empiezo a besar. Se dan vuelta y se encuentra enzima de ella

Me gustas - le dice a Clark

Este sonríe - y tu a mi - la hermosa castaña se pone colorada, le besa el cuello y los hombros

Se besan al mismo tiempo, ferozmente. Uniéndonos y convirtiéndonos en uno finalmente, con las caricias cada uno se sentían libres. Clark le daba todo el amor que necesitaba, ella se lo permitía. Mientras ella se quedaba dormida, el la acunaba en sus brazos fuertes, hasta que perdio la conciencia

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	10. X-Ray

Primer Flash Back, antes de continuar con la historia de Clark &amp; Gia

* * *

Que hubiera pasado si...Whitney se coludió con Tina, para que ella como Lana seduzca a Clark y se lo lleve de Smallville. Dejándolo, tranquilo con la verdadera Lana Lang

* * *

Noche. Granja Kent, Clark se encontraba en el desván mirando a su alcancía en forma de balón de fútbol. Lana sube las escaleras y se le queda viendo. Se acerca a él y le pregunta

"Clark, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - Clark se le queda viendo, un poco sonrojado.

Finalmente responde - "Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar, cuánto cambio tengo dentro" - Ella le sonríe

"Podrías sacarlo y contarlo. Clark" - rápidamente, Clark inventada una escusa. Para ocultar que estaba practicando su visión

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? - responde el hijo adoptivo, de los Kent

Ella se acerca más a él y le pregunta "¿Has oído algo acerca de Tina? - ambos se miraron, Lana siguió hablando - "Encontraron el dinero del robo en su casillero."

Clark encontraba esto muy curioso "¿En serio?"

Lana Lang asintió - "Ella en realidad me arrinconó hoy y preguntó si podía venir a vivir conmigo y Nell." - le informo al granjero

"Justo lo que necesitas." - Clark le dijo sarcásticamente, un compañero de cuarto ladrón de banco

"Le dije que no era una buena idea. Tengo suficientes problemas con Nell sin añadir más a la mezcla." - Clark pensó, que había escuchado mal. Lana y Nell siempre se han llevado bien

"Siempre pensé que tu tía y tu eran muy cercanas." - Lana movió la cabeza, diciendo que no

A Clark aun le parecía extraño y ella lo sabía, por lo cual agrego - "Ella quiere que sea algo que no soy. Es como tener una doble identidad. Ahí está la persona a la que todo el mundo ve, y la persona que quieres ser."

Nuestro joven granjero, se sentía en común y se acerco más a ella - "Conozco la sensación."

Simulando ser muy sincera, le dice - "Es por eso que vine aquí. Creo que eres la única persona que me ve por quien realmente soy. Quiero darle las gracias por eso." - Lana le da un beso y él se aleja.

Clark, se acuerda, que ella tiene novio y pregunta por él "¿Qué pasa con Whitney?" -

"Olvídate de Whitney. Tengo mi ojo en ti, al igual que tu has puesto tu ojo en mí." - Lana le dice muy seductora y lo besa con mucha pasión. Se separan y sonríen, ella lo toma de la mano llevándolo al sofá. Clark se sienta en el, Lana le acaricia la mejilla y se acomoda en su regazo

"Lana, estas segura?" - Clark nervioso, le pregunto

"Si. Estoy segura, de esto. Clark" - le dijo Lana. Clark sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció y empezó a besar con mucha pasión. Lana, se detiene. Baja de su regazo, le toma de la mano y bajan por las escaleras, finalmente. Llegando a un auto que esta afuera del granero

El joven granjero, se atrevió a preguntar - "Y este auto?"

"Me lo prestaron, quiero estar a solas contigo" - Clark, notaba algo extraña en Lana - "sube, por favor" - Ella le pidió, el joven granjero. Se encontraba, muy enamorado para negarse. Subió al lado del copiloto y Lana se gano en el lado en el puesto del conductor, encendió el auto y partieron en la noche

* * *

Mientras, que Jonathan y Martha. Observaban por la ventana, viendo que Clark y "Lana", salen de paseo

"Espero, que Lana. No le rompa el corazón, a nuestro pequeño" - Martha le dice a su esposo

Jonathan, la abraza y le dice - "Clark, a crecido. Ya no es nuestro pequeño, tendrá que tomar sus propias decisiones" - Aunque, no lo demostraba también esta preocupado por Clark

* * *

Varios minutos después. "Lana", había aumentado la velocidad. Clark, se esta preocupando. A donde lo llevaba Lana Lang y al mismo tiempo se sentía débil, sin saber él. Que Whitney, había observado todo desde fuera de la granja y se encontraba sonriendo

"Adiós, Kent. Disfruta a tu Lana, que yo tengo a la mía" - se decía, para si mismo y entraba con su camioneta al hogar de las Lang

* * *

De regreso en el vehículo, Clark cada vez mas débil. Debido, que en el bolso de "Lana" iba el collar con la Green Kryptonite, por su estado no se había dado cuenta, que han dejado Smallville. Pero ella sin saber, que están siendo vigilados desde el cielo.

Un ser del espacio desciende ante ellos, ella frena bruscamente

Medio dormido, Clark pregunta - que pasa - ella le acaricia la mejilla

Nada, descansa. Enseguida vuelvo - se baja del auto y ve al ser verde, delante de ella - que eres tu - pregunta ella

El hombre se acerca, la agarra y se va volando con ella. Minutos después, regresa, toma el collar y lo lanza lejos. Clark se empieza a recuperar, se va del auto y observa al alíen que toma imagen humana

Quien eres, que paso con Lana? - pregunta Clark, algo alterado

Se acerca al joven granjero - ella no era Lana, es alguien que conoces de nombre Tina. No te preocupes, no esta muerta. Solo encerrada y yo, solo un amigo - después de decir esto, el alíen se va volando y Clark se queda mirando el cielo, en medio de la carretera

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	11. La Primera Vez

_Después que Alicia es encerrada en la temporada tres, Clark quedo con ganas de perder su virginidad. Recoge una tarjeta, que cae de la billetera de Lex. Al ver, de lo que trata. Se dirige a Metrópolis, al lugar de la tarjeta que es un burdel o club privado llamado Dark Side._

* * *

**Metrópolis. 5 A.M.**

En la ciudad, esta amaneciendo. Vemos el club, Dark Side que también es un burdel. En su interior, vemos el desorden de la noche anterior. Entre botellas de licor, ropa interior y otras cosas. Hay un pasillo largo, el cual seguimos y enlaza con otro edificio con muchas habitaciones.

En el segundo nivel, aun se escuchan algunas risas y gemidos, mientras que en otras ronquidos. Pero nos acercamos a una en especial, en su interior vemos. Un amplio dormitorio, allí encontramos ropa de hombre por el suelo junto a ropa interior de una mujer y un abrigo largo. En la cama, podemos ver Clark dormido, pero sonriendo. junto a una mujer, que se encuentra sobre él y también dormida, Clark abraza su cintura y la otra mano se encontraba en la cabeza de esta mujer. El dormitorio, parece zona de guerrera, aparte de sus ropas en el suelo, vemos tiradas botellas de cervezas, champan, cigarrillos y condones.

* * *

**Un día antes, a las afueras de Smallville**

**Granja Kent**, vemos el granero. Clark se encontraba en el desván, caminando de un lugar a otro. Nervioso, por lo que piensa hacer en una horas. Desde hace unos días, estaba planeando esto. Cuando a Lex se le cayó una tarjeta de presentación de la billetera, la recogió y se la iba a entregar a Lex. Pero este, había partido al castillo Luthor

Clark, se quedo mirando la tarjeta, que tiene en sus manos - "Dark Side. Club" - el joven, había escuchado sobre este lugar. Aparte de club es un burdel, Clark quería tener sexo. Desde que Alicia, se metió a su cama. Hace un par de noches, que tiene sueños húmedos. Y no aguanta más.

A sus padres le dijo, que iba pasar la noche donde su amigo Pete y Clark le dijo a este. Que tenía hacer, así que debería cubrirlo, si es que ellos llamaban. Pete, se quedo pensando. Que estaba tramando, Clark?

* * *

**Metrópolis. 00:30 A.M.**

Clark Kent, se encontraba afuera del Club. Vistiendo el atuendo de "Kal" y se había peinado diferente, la parte de adelante de su cabello la tenía hacia arriba. Se encontraba pensando en otra cosa, cuando volvió a la realidad al sentir unas manos, acariciaban su brazo izquierdo

"Brazos fuertes, querido" - le susurro al oído, una mujer. Como de la edad de su mamá. Clark se sonrojo, ante la mujer. Ella tenía el cabello blanco y vestía un atuendo verde pegado al cuerpo, junto a una capa naranja y botas negras - "Soy Goodness. Vienes, a mi local" - ella se presento y pregunto

Clark, asintió un poco nervioso - "Hola, soy Clark y si" - la mujer, le hizo una señas a unas chicas en abrigos largos y de cuero. Ellas se acercaron y tomaron de las manos al joven alíen. La mujer mayor, se les quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa - "Esta aquí, el último hijo de Krypton" - susurra ella en la oscuridad

* * *

**En el interior, del Dark Seid Club.**

El único hijo, de Jonathan y Martha Kent. Observa el lugar en donde se encontraba, las dos chicas lo habían arrastrado a una mesa. El tomo asiento y siguió mirando a los hombres beber y besar a las mujeres, pero en partículas se quedo mirando a todas las chicas en ropa interior, al mismo tiempo algo crecía dentro de sus pantalones. Las chicas que lo acompañaban, se quitaron los abrigos y lo acariciaban de forma muy seductora. Poco a poco por los pasillos, surgió esa sonrisa depredadora.

Se escucho su voz - "Déjenlo, yo me encargo de él" - las chicas la miraron, sin decir nada más obedecieron y se alejaron con sus abrigos. Clark, miraba a esta mujer. Que igual que las dos chicas, venia con un abrigo. Pero se quedo mirando sus labios, que eran provocadores. Todo en ella era lo seducía, por lo que se alcanzaba a ver. Ella se sentó en sus piernas, Clark se quedó inmóvil. Ella se había movido con gran agilidad, para una mujer de su tamaño. Ella era alta, de cabello largo y negro.

* * *

Las minutos fueron pasando, y la mujer le sugirió que bebieras algo. A Clark, le pareció bien la idea dos vasos de whisky. La mujer de cabello oscuro, intervino y le dijo que mejor para esta noche era mejor una botella de whisky. Clark había aceptado, sabiendo que el alcohol no hacia efecto en él. Habían estado bebiendo y conversando, pero la mujer quería algo más. Tuvo una idea, tomo un poco de licor y "accidentalmente" le cayo por el cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho

"Guapo, me ayudas" - pregunto ella. Clark se le quedo mirando

Trago saliva y respondió - "Si, claro" - sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, cuando ella negó con la cabeza

"De esa forma no, boy scout" - le dijo, como ella esta aun en sus piernas. Con facilidad, tomo su cabeza y la agacho hasta sus cuello "lame querido" - dio la orden ella

Clark, se encontraba nervioso. Pero después recordó, que por ello. El estaba allí, y lamió con ganas el licor que corría por el cuerpo de la mujer, hasta chupar su piel. Como ella, quería

"Me parece, que al fin despertaste. Fortachón" - ella le exclamo, le beso la mejilla. Se dio dio vuelta, y vio a Goodness que le hacia unas señal, la joven entendió a lo que se refería - "podríamos, pedir algo más al bar?" - pregunto ella, poniéndose cariñosa con Clark

Clark sonrió - "Claro, lo que tu quieras" - respondió un embobado Clark Kent. Ella se bajo de las piernas de Clark y fue a la barra, nuestro joven granjero sentía un poco hinchada su entre pierna. Segundos después, ella volvió con una botella y lo tomo de la mano, para caminar por un largo pasillo, que conecta por otro edificio más lujoso. Al entrar allí, encontramos el recibidor con algunos muebles y la escalera que lleva al segundo nivel, ella lo guió por esta y subieron. Entraron en la tercera habitación a mano derecha

* * *

**1:30 A.M.**

Al entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta. Que la habitación era sencilla, pero bien acogedora y de estilo japones. Las paredes eran blancas, el piso era de cerámica color gris, la habitación tenía un ventanal con el cual se puede ver la ciudad, y lo más importante la cama para dos, era estilo futon. Por lo que puede, tiene una base de marera cubierto por un genero blanco y acolchado. Aparte de la cobija blanca del colchón, se encuentra una cobija azul para cubrirse

"Wow" - exclamo Clark. La muchacha sonrió a esto

"Vamos hacerlo" - se acerco a él, como un gato y le beso los labios apasionadamente. Ella movió con el pie la puerta, antes que se cerrara la puerta. Ella guiño un ojo

* * *

**4:30 A.M. Dormitorio.**

Clark, abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Miró a la mujer, que estaba de piel y que lo observaba. Al final de la cama.

Ella quedó desnuda ante él y luego con una gracia felina se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Y poner su cabeza, sobre su pecho desnudo. Lo beso en la boca, con toda la pasión y lujuria que tenía guardada aun para él. Sus labios capturaron los suyos y él podía sentir su lengua que se deslizaba en sus labios. Su mano se movió por su pecho para bajar a su ingle. En otro momento, Clark hubiese detenido a cualquier chica por hacer eso. Pero estaba vez no, se dejo mimar ante la desconocida. Mientras el, se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por el cabello de ella.

"Vaya, eso es uh ... dulce." la mujer, le decía. Mientras que él la acariciaba, ella estaba sonriendo. Durante la noche, ella se había fijado pero ahora se lo quería decir, estaba impresionada - "Maldita sea, eres enorme." - su mano, se extendía más para tocarlo. Clark, salto al sentir un espasmo

"Oh" - Se sacudió - "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!."

"Tranquilo" - ella seguía jugando con su ingle. La desconocida, froto suavemente debajo de la sabana.

* * *

Minutos después, ella se acostó a su lado - "La hemos pasado bien, grandulon" - susurro ella.

Él sonrió y se levantó. "Si, muy bien" - su mirada cambió y miro su reloj - "pero debo irme, querida. Tengo cosas que hacer." - El se empezó a mover, a buscar su ropa por el suelo. Ella lo observa, esta encantada con él. Se lamió los labios al ver a sus hombros musculosos, la espalda ancha, las nalgas firmes y que decir de su pene.

Ya se había vestido, miro el aparador y se quedo mirando la botella que se trajo su nueva amiga. Tomo la botella, tentado de beber. Cuando escucho su voz

"Un último trago, antes de despedirnos" - dijo ella, Clark sonrío y llevo la botella, el se la entrego y bebió de la botella, al igual Clark. Este licor, era mucho más fuerte a cualquier alcohol que se hubiera servido. Le recordaba a la Red Kryptonite, pero este liquido lo relaja en vez de ponerse rebelde. Ambos se bebieron, el ultimo contenido de la botella. Ellos se quedaron mirando, finalmente. Clark saco su billetera y le va pagar a la desconocida para irse. - "Guardarlo, dejemos lo como un regalo. Porque, la pase muy bien, contigo"

"Segura" - pregunto Clark, por el dinero. Ella asintió - "Bueno, adiós" - la joven, le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara. Clark obedeció - "dime"

"Me vas a dar, un beso" - no era una pregunta, era una orden. Nuestro chico granjero lo quiso hacer, como gesto de agradecimiento a la mujer con quien perdió su virginidad. Clark se acercó más a ella, le dio un beso en los labios y su pene dio un pequeño tirón. Se estaba alejando, cuando ella rápidamente lo tomo de la camiseta negra, haciendo que cayera en la cama. Una vez más, Clark se desnudo y se entrego ante la hermosa desconocida

* * *

**Horas antes**

Ambos están en la habitación, se miraban y ella decidió actuar. Lo beso, al mismo tiempo lo desnudaba y mostraba los grandes bíceps que tenia guardado bajo la ropa. Él es muy viril y sexualmente atractivo, ella no lo podía negar. Mientras que era desnudado, Clark olía a la mujer que tenía enfrente. En una mujer, nunca había notado estoy olores, ceniza, acero y cuero

Ella lo empujo, hacia la cama. Le quito, las botas, calcetines y pantalón de cuero negro. Quedando con sus boxers azules y franja blanca horizontal en la parte de arriba. Ella se quito el abrigo, revelando su ropa interior negra y saltando sobre él. Para cazar, a su hermosa presa

A la joven le estaban gustando las manos fuertes de Clark. Y ese boca cálida, con cual la besaba. Quería ser suya, y no iba a esperar más. Sin que Clark pudiera alegar, le quito los boxers y empezó a chupar su dura virilidad. Rápidamente pensó en algo para que Clark no se aburra, se quito la parte de abajo de su ropa interior y se dio vuelta.

"Lame y mueve la lengua" - ordeno, ella volvió a chupar su pene. Clark, no sabía que hacer. Nunca lo había hecho, escucho un susurro de la mujer. Que lo hiciera de una voz y Clark lo hizo, metió la lengua en la parte trasera de la morena

Rápidamente se dio cuenta, de que nunca había sentido tal placer en su vida. No con Lana, Chloe, Jessie, Kyle, o Alicia cualquiera de las otras mujeres que había estado con los últimos años. Ella habían sido puros besos, pero nada más. Sabía que a esta mujer le tenía que pagar, pero esta cumpliendo con todo lo que quería.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Clark se encontraba besando y con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo voluptuoso, acariciando su culo firme, sus amplios pechos, su hermoso cuello largo. ella era simplemente encantadora. Ella gimió de placer cuando cubrió su cara y el cuello con sus besos y continuación pasando mis manos por todo su cuerpo, quedando en sus pechos. Los gritos de placer de ella se incrementaron

La mujer, se le quedo mirando con avidez en especial en la entre pierna "es tiempo" - dijo y se quito la parte baja de que la queda de su ropa interior y salto hacia él. Sus gritos de pasión eran casi ensordecedor, cuando entro Clark Jr. en ella. Mientras que nuestras lenguas chocaban una contra la otra, sintió a su pene que arrojaba todos sus fluidos en el interior de ella. Y tal como los dejo sueltos, ella gritó de placer y se estremeció sin control. Le abrazo, y susurro "Hermoso, como te llamas"

No se había fijado, no le había dado su nombre. Y ella tampoco, el suyo. - "Mi nombre es...Clark. Clark Kent" - le dijo, ella lo besaba en los hombros y le mordía el cuello - "Y...tu eres" - le pregunto

"Lashina" - respondió ella, sin trabas - "Un gusto, encanto" - me dijo y me beso la mejilla. Siguieron teniendo relaciones, hasta que un momento. Sentía que perdía sus super fuerzas, en un mareó cayo hacia atrás. Poniendo su cabeza en la blanda almohada, después de haber disfrutado una excelente noche y debe haber perdido la virginidad. Sin darse cuenta, que su pene quedo dentro de Lashina y ella sin molestarse.

* * *

**Metrópolis**

**Dark Seid Club. 6:00 A.M.**

En el dormitorio. Clark se sentía cómodo en la cama, pero lo mejor era la compañía. La veía dormir, le estaba gustando. pero finalmente decidió vestirse y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue. Ella abrió los ojos, parece que había simulado que estaba durmiendo. Ella sonrió

"Es un dios, del sexo" - exclamo, con una gran sonrisa - "Es todo, lo que se puede pedir"

* * *

Durante Unsafe - Las Vegas. Noche

Hotel. Habitación recién casados Kent (Alicia, nunca abandono el dormitorio)

Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cama, hablando. Después que la señorita Baker, le quita el collar a Kent. Clark le contaba que perdió su virginidad el año pasado

Alicia, créeme que me gustas y quiero que estar contigo. Quiero que salgamos que nos conozcamos, para que estemos juntos. Yo, cometí ese error y otro error - ella se le quedo viendo

Cual sería ese error - pregunta ella

* * *

Días antes

Smallvile. Noche

Talon

Dos chicas miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Clark, sentado en una mesa estudiando. Ambas chicas, caminaron hacia él y se sentaron en los dos asientos a través del joven granjero.

"Hey Clark." - le dijo la morena. De nombre Mara, que le sonreía. - "¿Que piensas hacer?"

"Ah bueno, sólo estoy tratando de averiguar algo de esta tarea" - Clark le responde.

"¿Para qué?" - Preguntó la rubia. - "No ¿Tienes una beca completa para Met-U?"

"Sí de Fútbol, pero todavía van a estar mirando mi promedio final." - Clark les dijo a ambas

"Bueno, cuando hayas terminado de jugar con su transportador, hay una fiesta en casa de Katie." - Mera, le informo.

La rubia, miro a Clark y le dijo tratando de convencer - "Sus padres tienen una bañera de hidromasaje." - Clark parecía incómodo por un segundo antes de que pudiera hablar.

"¿En serio?" - Preguntó. Las chicas sólo se echaron a reír risueña. "Gracias, pero yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí." Clark les dijo. Ellos dejaron de reír y miraron molestas.

"Está bien. Bueno, ¿por qué, no se caes más tarde. Por la casa, cuando termines" - le dijo Mara, con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro. Clark acaba de dar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Nos vemos." La rubia dijo, ambas se levantaron y se acercaron a otro grupo de chicos, Mara se detuvo y decidió. Volver a donde Clark, su amiga se le quedo viendo

"Adonde vas" - susurro

"Ve, sigue con lo tuyo. Yo me encargo de Kent" - Ella sabía que Mara, es muy persuasiva. Así que se alejo, mientras él joven granjero se estaba levantando para irse. La joven, se acercó a su mesa. Mara se sentó y Clark se le quedo viendo

* * *

Mientras que en el mesón

Martha y Nell que había vuelto al pueblo, hablaban y miraban lo que pasaba con Clark y las chicas

Martha, con todo respeto por lo que veo. Tu y Jonathan, podrían convertirse en abuelos. Por el tiempo en que Clark comienza la universidad - Martha le hizo una mueca

No creo, confiamos en Clark y en todo lo que le enseñamos - le responde a su ex-vecina

Nell le dice, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar - Prácticamente le han dicho. Que iban a dormir con el. Si se acercaba a la casa, para una "fiesta" - Martha, quedo un poco preocupada

* * *

Horas después

Noche. En una casa desconocida, en una de la habitaciones de la enorme casa

Clark se preguntó por un momento cómo llegó donde estaba. Él se encontraba desnudo y acostado en una cama que no era la suya, había una mujer a su lado y ella que no estaba usando ropa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su cuerpo suave, piel bronceada mientras yacía dormida a su lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pechos ligeramente levantados con sus respiraciones estables. Nada de esto había resultado la forma en que se esperaba y se encontró con que prefería eso a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber pasado. Poco a poco, empezó a recordar y se quedo mirando a la mujer a su lado.

La luna le iluminó suavemente, sombras que juegan en los llanos de la cara y las caídas de su cuerpo curvilíneo. Ella era aún más hermosa cuando ella no llevaba maquillaje y sus labios estaban todavía bastante hinchados por sus besos, unos chupones eran visibles en el cuello y el torso. Quería llegar y trazar con el dedo, pero no quería despertarla. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría cuando ella abriera los ojos.

El joven granjero, buscaba estabilidad en su vida. Pensaba, que desde algún tiempo había perdido algo y tal vez eso era algo de estabilidad amorosa. Pero, por su secreto. Había echado a perder todo con Lana, por ello cuando Mara volvió a su mesa y se pusieron hablar, al poco tiempo acepto la invitación para distraerse y relajarse, tal vez comenzar algo con ella.

No estaba dispuesto a llegar a la cama con Mara, pero una cosa llevo a la otra. Con los abrazos, caricias y besos. Sin olvidar la adrenalina adolescente. Mientras que intimaban, la joven lo trato como a un dios. Parece, que lo había estado esperando. Clark fingió que todo era perfecto y que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Ella no era su primera opción, pero finalmente. Kent, había encontrado su "salvación" en la última persona que había pensado alguna vez. Se desahogo con ella, durante horas. Claro que modificando alguna cosas, sin decirle sus verdad aún.

Habían estado un rato, en casa de Katie y claro en la bañera de hidromasaje con los demás. Pero un breve tiempo, luego ella tuvo una idea. Mara quiso ir a casa, ambos fueron al auto de la madre de ella. La chica le pasa las llaves y Clark condujo hacia la casa de cheerleader

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de ella

Las manos de Mara recorrieron por su cabello peinado de Clark, desordenando su cabello con sus uñas. Ella agarro su cabello y sus bocas chocaron en una explosión de sabor y lenguas frenéticamente activas. Su respiración se inundó por encima de él y con el sabor de cada una de las muchas bebidas alcohólicas que habían compartido esa noche, aunque a él no les produce efecto.

Ambos cayeron en la cama de ella. Mara se gano sobre el regazo de Clark. La joven se quitó su blusa y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mostrando el escote que el sujetador de encaje negro tenia a sus tetas, cada respiración que tomó provocando una expansión visible de la carne. Los dedos del joven Kent tiraron y desgarraron las correas hasta que quedó libre. Mara gimió sobre sobre la erección de Clark, mientras que él beso su boca con impaciencia y chupó sus pechos desnudos.

* * *

Actualidad, aun de noche.

Clark dormía en la cama de cobijas de color rosa. Cuando despertó, Mara. Observo a su compañero de la cama, dormir junto a ella. También se encontraba desnudo

"Te ves mejor sin una camisa, Clark" - dijo, en voz baja. Luego corrió sus dedos, sobre su pecho duro y musculoso. - "Las estrías serian, muy pero muy dignas de ti" - susurro ella, ante un dormido Clark a su lado. Sonrío con lujuria, no se resistió y le apretó suavemente las nalgas. "Hermosas nalgas" - dijo, volviendo a dormir. Sobre el pecho de Clark

* * *

De regreso a la habitación del hotel

Alicia se encontraba impresionda - Como te contaba, yo he dormido con muchas chicas y quiero hacer el amor bien, con mis facultares mentales en su lugar. No por drogas, ni calenturas. Te parece - Alicia le besa la mano y asiente

Si, te entiendo y porque te amo - ambos se quedan allí conversando, hasta que deciden volver a Smallville y enfrentar las consecuencias

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	12. Devoted

Flash Back. Un años antes. Clark y Lois se escabullen durante la noche, en la secundaria. Específicamente en la fiesta de las Cheerleaders, para robarle el bolso a Mandy. Donde se encuentra, la formula de la poción de amor.

* * *

En el vestidor de la secundaria, vemos a un Clark Kent desnudo. Acostando en el suelo, sobre los restos de un escritorio. Una chica rubia, se encuentra dormida sobre él

* * *

Horas Antes.

La piscina en Smallville High School secundaria. Noche. Toda la habitación está decorada para la fiesta y hay jugadores de fútbol y animadoras en todas partes. Algunos de ellos están sentados en la piscina en muebles inflables, mientras que otros están en torno a la piscina socializando. Uno de los jugadores de fútbol salta a la piscina con una gran bienvenida. Hay luces y música a todo volumen. Un hombre musculoso vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones cortos, se pase por la orilla de la piscina con una bandeja de cócteles. Mandy se encuentra cerca del borde de la piscina y cuando el chico pasa, ella toma uno de los cócteles y sorbe con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Algunos de los otros estudiantes se reúnen más allá de la piscina, donde tres jugadores de fútbol están usando faldas de paja y bikini de coco y bailando hula. Clark y Lois entran. Clark está usando un traje de baño y una camiseta, tiene una toalla sobre su hombro. Ellos primero notan los hombres bailando el hula, entonces Lois nota un bolso en una mesa cerca de Mandy. Mandy se encuentra de espaldas a Lois y Clark.

Muy bien, Clark. Bolso de imitación Prada, carpeta, es hora del show. - Clark se encuentra aprensivo

Lois, no creo - ella lo empuja hacia adelante. -

Ve - le dice Lois

Lois ... - la prima de Chloe, le da un último empujón y Clark va hacia Mandy

Está bien - vuelve a mirar a Lois, nerviosamente. Ella le hace un gesto, para que él seguida adelante y lo hace. Él camina hacia Mandy y se gana enfrente de ella

Ambos se miran - Hola. Mandy.

Ella encantada de verlo - Hey. Clark. - Pone su bebida sobre la mesa. - Bienvenido a la fiesta. - Hay un silencio incómodo y Clark mira por encima del hombro de Mandy a Lois. Mandy se comienza a dar vuelta para ver lo que Clark está mirando, para impedir que ella vea a Lois, Clark toma rápidamente Mandy por los hombros y se inclina para besar a la chica. Lois comienza a arrastrarse hacia ellos. Mientras que Clark termina el beso, sorprendido de sí mismo, y Mandy está sonriendo.

Estoy enamorada de ti - Clark le proclama. Mandy lo mira, levanta la parte delantera de su camiseta y mira a su apretada estómago.

Sí, puedo trabajar con esto. - Ella. Toma la mano de Clark, agarra su bolso de la mesa, y conduce Clark lejos de la piscina. Lois se da la vuelta para que Mandy no se de cuenta de su presencia, allí. En el momento en que Mandy y Clark están dejando la habitación, Clark mira hacia a Lois.

Clark susurra desesperado - Lois! - Ella le hace gestos a Clark, de que se quede con Mandy. Mandy lo lleva a la sala de ejercicio, donde ella inmediatamente lo empieza a besar. Sin tener que terminar el beso, ella lo lleva a una máquina de pesas y lo empuja contra ella.

Mientras tanto. Lois se acerca a la sala de ejrcicios, cuando alguien le golpea la cabeza y cae desmayada al suelo. Vemos, que son dos cheerleaders y tres varones. Una de ellas, le hace un gesto a uno de los hombres y este levanta en sus brazos a Lois. Yendo en destino contrario al de Clark y Mandy

Mandy sigue besando a Clark, ella se encuentra de espaldas. Clark observa la entrada, esperando a Lois

Oh, eres tan fuerte. ella le dice, con una gran sonrisa

Y tu eres tan hermosa - se le ocurre decir a Clark, Mandy vuelve a besar a Clark. A Mandy le molesta la toalla del hombro de Clark, por lo cual la toma y lanza lejos de ellos. Mandy lleva a Clark a un banquillo y él joven Kent se sienta en él, a continuación, ella se sienta en su regazo. Su bolso todavía por encima del hombro.

Entonces, dime. Si te gusta tanto, ¿qué vas a hacer por mí? - ella le pregunta a Clark

Rápidamente responde - Te voy a comprar la cena. - Mandy lo besa de nuevo. Él se da cuenta, que debe decirle algo más. Por lo cual le dice, mientras ella lo besa - Te voy a cocinar la cena.

Oh, eso es tan excitante! - Mandy ataca el cuello de Clark con sus besos. Clark se desliza con cuidado la bolsa fuera de su hombro y la arroja al suelo, esperando que Lois este por allí escondida. El se encuentra nervioso y Mandy se da cuenta de esto

Pareces distraído - pregunta ella

Um, solo estoy nervioso. - responde Kent. Mandy lo observa y vuelve a preguntar

¿Por qué? - Clark se queda pensado, en alguna buena respuesta

A Clark se le ocurre una mentira - Nunca antes he hecho, lo que creo que estamos por hacer - Mandy sonríe a Clark y le empieza a besar de nuevo. segundos después Mandy se levanta, toma su bolso y lleva a Clark de la mano al escritorio cercano a ellos. Mandy se acuesta boca arriba sobre la mesa y tira Clark sobre ella para darle un beso. Clark tiene éxito en conseguir la bolsa por segunda vez y lo deja caer del escritorio

Sin querer Clark, se empieza a excitar y hace un ruido de placer - que - pregunta Mandy

Y Clark lo vuelve a repetir - Oh! Oooh!

Mandy divertida por esto, lo imita a él - Oh! Oooh! - Se ríe y ambos se besan. Mandy empieza a quitarle la camisa a Clark, la prenda cae sobre la bolsa de Mandy. Clark se pregunta por Lois, se le ocurre que esta esperando el momento justo para tomar el bolso. Pero él, no sabe. Que Lois fue descubierta y capturada por las otras chicas

Mientras que él, se empieza a sentir cómodo con Mandy. Escucha la risa de Mandy y le da un escalofrío que recorre su espalda, mientras que él la besa. Sin darse cuenta, las posiciones han cambiando. Clark se encuentra sobre la mesa y Mandy sobre él

¿Estas aburrido? - ella le pregunta a Clark

El niega con la cabeza y responde en voz alta - No.

Bien. Porque apenas, estoy empezando. Ella se vuelve a lanzar sobre él, lo agarra de los brazos y nuevamente lo vuelve besar a Clark. Minutos después, vemos a Mandy montando a caballo al joven granjero. Mientras le desata su traje de baño.

Entonces, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar?

Um... - el se encuentra nerviosa, ella lo vuelve a besar y se le ocurre tranquilizarlo

Tranquilo, seré cuidadosa. En tu primera vez - ella le guiña el ojo, terminando de desatar el nudo y poco a poco le baja el traje de baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la secundaria. Vemos a una inconsciente Lois, dentro de un auto. En la parte del copiloto, una cheerleader le esta dando a beber el liquido verde. Un joven musculoso esta al lado de ellas, observando

La chica se da vuelta - Cuando despierte, esta enamorada de ti.

Pero, yo te amo.

Lo se, por lo cual. Quiero, que cuando te vayas en el auto con ella y este bien lejos de acá. Te beberás esto - de su bolso saca una pequeña botella, dentro de ella trae más del liquido verde - Luego de beber este liquido, la miraras fijamente. Entendido

Si - respondió el joven, se subió al auto y se fue con Lois, la chica se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa. La joven mujer, era Mara

* * *

Tiempo después, para ser más preciso. Una hora después, en el vestidor. Vemos que el escritorio se a destruido, y Clark se encuentra enzima de este, con Mandy sobre él y dormida

Clark, se quedo esperando a Lois. Pero ella, nunca llego. Por lo cual, tuvo que seguir con el plan y ser violado por Mandy. El granjero se encontraba despierto. Por como lo educaron sus padres, no sabía que iba hacer con ella. Le respondería como hombre y que paso con Lois, porque no llego

* * *

En el lago, vemos a sobre la tierra a Lois. Ella se encuentra sonriendo, mientras que el joven la besa en el cuello. Ambos se encuentran desnudos y descansando después de tener relaciones sexuales, mientras se encontraban drogados.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	13. Vessel

Anteriormente

Ella niega con la cabeza - no te preocupes - Ambos se miran nuevamente, ella se ve tan hermosa como siempre, ella también esta fijamente mirando lo a él. Se acercan, ella poniendo una de sus manos perfectas en el pecho de Clark y no se resisto, me recuesto en la cama y ella se desnuda. Se deja caer en la cama, ganándose enzima de el y la empiezo a besar. Se dan vuelta y se encuentra enzima de ella

Me gustas - le dice a Clark

Este sonríe - y tu a mi - la hermosa castaña se pone colorada, le besa el cuello y los hombros

Se besan al mismo tiempo, ferozmente. Uniéndonos y convirtiéndonos en uno finalmente, con las caricias cada uno se sentían libres. Clark le daba todo el amor que necesitaba, ella se lo permitía. Mientras ella se quedaba dormida, el la acunaba en sus brazos fuertes, hasta que perdió la conciencia

* * *

Cambiando la historia

* * *

Y ahora más...

Los días han pasado, Clark le habían contado todo sobre su vida, sus vivencias y aventuras. Como también que es adoptado y sus padres no son de la tierra. Y que no era tan santo como parece, que antes de ella había conocido muchas mujeres. Al mismo tiempo ella le contaba su vida, que nunca conoció a su padre y que con su madre no se lleva muy bien. Por lo cual, se fue de la casa a los dieciséis años y al mismo tiempo empezó a trabajar como prostituta. Le confesó que su nombre real es Lisa Lasalle.

* * *

Granja Kent

En el interior de la casa

La joven pareja desayunaba en la cocina, con la radió encendida. Cuando a Clark le llamo la atención una noticia, que informaran.

Se escucha la voz del locutor - Esta mañana, se a encontrado un cuerpo en las alcantarillas. Mientras se hacia revisiones correspondiente, me informan que sabemos la identidad del joven. Geoff Johns, jugador de futbol de la universidad de Metrópolis. Desde hace unos días que se encontraba desaparecido, según los estudios el joven lleva muerto hace varios meses. Seguiremos informando, volvemos con nuestra programación

Brainiac - susurro Clark, con enojo. Lisa le toma la mano

* * *

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang - Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

John Glover es Lionel Luthor, con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

* * *

Días después

Por la Tarde. Granja Kent, exterior

Se ve a Clark y Lisa, caminando tomados de la mano. Muy felices por los días que han compartido juntos, Clark no podía estar más feliz. Parece que había encontrado el amor de su vida, ella pensaba lo mismo de él. Es educado, caballero y honesto. Que más podía pedir, Clark se detuvo cuando sintió un auto que se acercaba a la granja. Que finalmente ingreso a esta, era el auto de Lana que aparco al lado de la casa. La nueva pareja se acercó al auto, Lana baja de este y se acerca de ellos

Clark ve la cara de Lana, tiene mucha preocupación - Que sucede Lana? - ella ve a los dos, muy tomados de la mano

Es Lex, fue capturado y creo que sabes por quien - le informo ella

* * *

Metrópolis. Cementerio

Lois camina por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una tumba nueva. Pocos minutos después, un joven se le acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de Lois, ella le acaricia la mano

Gracias, por venir - dijo triste

El levanta la vista y la observa, desde atrás - también era mi hijo - revelando el nombre, del fallecido. Jack Colton Lane

* * *

Casi un año atrás

A las afueras de Smallville, en el lago. Vemos entre los matorrales, acostada sobre la tierra a Lois. Ella se encuentra sonriendo, mientras que el joven la besa en el cuello. Ambos se encuentran desnudos y descansando después de tener relaciones sexuales, mientras se encontraban drogados.

Una hora después. Al traspirar y producir suficiente color con sus cuerpos, Lois vuelve en si y se da cuenta que esta enzima de Matt Colton. Un jugador del equipo de la secundaria

Pero que paso - se pregunto ella y poco a poco empezó a recordar. Secuestrada y drogada, se había metido con este chico y parece que ella no era la única, Matt se empezó a despertar y se sobresalto por lo ocurrido

Los días fueron pasado, Lois se dio cuenta que no se sentía bien. Se encontraba con nauseas y mareos. Decidió tomarse un test de embarazo, le dio positivo. Esta embaraza, ella le contó a Matt y él aunque en un principio estaba nervioso. Quiso apoyar con su embarazo a Lois, Lane le dijo a su padre. Este viajo para verla, con la decisión de llevar la con él a Metrópolis. Lois siempre había dicho lo contrario a su padre, pero estaba vez accedió. Pocas personas sabían del embarazo, el general, los padres de Matt, Lucy y por último Chloe. No es que ellos, no quisieran revelar el embarazo, sino que Lois no se encontraba muy bien. Llevando un embarazo complicado, a cinco meses de llevar a su hijo. Lo pierde un día de otoño, al desmayarse en casa de su padre.

* * *

Casa Kent. Interior, living

Lana se encuentra sentada en el sofá, Clark y Lisa terminan de preparar los cafés. Se acercan a ella, los dos se sientan juntos y se miran

Ella no sabe, si debe hablar - Empieza, mi novia lo sabe todo - Lana se queda viendo a Lisa

Hace un par de meses, Clark le contó su secreto a Lana. Pero con la condición de que Lex, no lo sepa. Lana acepto, pero no pensó. Que Clark encontraría a alguien tan pronto y le dijera de buenas a primera todos sobre él

Señorita Lang, se le molesta que Clark me dijera el secreto y le digo a usted también puede confiar en mi - Clark sonrío al escuchar al hablar así a su novia

Lana, a escuchar esto. Solo asintió con la cabeza - Clark escogiste bien y debo decir que tenías razón, cuando nos dijiste que no confiáramos en Milton Fine - Clark se levanto

Kent, se encuentra serio - Lo buscaron - Lana asiente a esto

Si - responde al borde de las lagrimas

Al ser Lisa, una chica inteligente se da cuenta de lo que pasa - Y ahora capturo...

Clark le toma la mano a su novia y la interrumpe - Creo que entendí, Lana nos quiere decir que Brainiac capturo a Lex. Para ser el recipiente de Zod

Lana estaba sorprendida, como ellos estaba al día ante esto - Eso mismo, pero como supiste

Lisa respondió - Clark, me explico algo. Ese tipo, lo intento antes

Por eso, no querías que nos acercáramos a él - Lana termino de decir y Clark asintió

Si, el es muy peligroso - respondió, el último hijo de Krypton

Que podemos hacer - pregunta Lisa

En ese momento, los tres se dan vuelta al escuchar una voz - Creó que se como ayudar - es Lionel Luthor, emisario de Jor-El

Lionel - dice Clark, con una sonrisa. Lana se da cuenta de esto

Usted, que sabe de todo esto. Él sabe el secreto - pregunto Lang, todos asintieron. Clark le comenta que desde hace un tiempo, Lionel le esta ayudando en algunas cosas. Como ahora, que se encuentran en peligro. Mientras. Lionel revela un pequeño escudo de la familia El, que lleva en su mano

Señor Luthor, disculpe la pregunta. Ese escudo que es - pregunta Lisa

Clark, responde antes - es el escudo de mi familia. Los El

Y en este momento, no solo es un escudo. Con esto sacaremos a Zod, del cuerpo de Lex - en ese mismo momento. Alguien llama a Lana, por su teléfono

Dígame, hola tía. Que...claro, cuídate y refúgiate muy bien - todos miran a Lana

Empezó - dijo Clark, Lana asintió

Lana se ve nerviosa - Tía Nell, dice que algo esta atacando Metrópolis desde la azotea de la LuthorCorp

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0

_En esta realidad, al quedar embarazada Lois e irse. Hago que Alicia Baker ingrese antes de Unsafe. El capitulo Transference, hace su reaparición. Descubriendo a Lionel en el cuerpo de Clark, aquí este intenta besar a la fuerza a Alicia y no a Lana. Claro, que Alicia quiere a Clark, pero lo nota extraño y como sabe en ese momento casi todo sobre él descubre lo que pasa. Siendo ella la pieza clave, para _


	14. Zod

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang - Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

John Glover es Lionel Luthor, con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

* * *

Granja Kent, En el interior

Lana y Lionel, se encontraban el el living del hogar. Mientras esperaban que los chicos bajaran del segundo piso, debido a que Lisa le entrega un regalo a Clark. Se escuchan la pisadas de la escalera, los actuales dueños de casa bajan por las escaleras

Lionel se acerca a ellos - listo - Clark vestía su atuendo de casaca roja y camisa azul. Pantalones azules, más sus zapatos de trabajo café

Estoy listo - respondió, bajando el cierre de la casaca y revelando el símbolo de la familia con los colores de su familia

Lana ve esto y pregunta - el símbolo...pero

Un regalo, en el que trabajamos los Kent y yo, para Clark - respondió Lisa - entendimos que Clark, debe aceptar su destino. Al aceptar su lado Kryptoniano y claro nunca olvidar a su tiempo aquí en Smallville. Sabemos, cariño que debes proteger el mundo - le dijo Lisa, mientras le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso en los labios

Clark sonríe, toma el símbolo que le dio Lionel, pero antes de irse este mismo lo detiene - una cosa más, olvidaba un regalo que te da tu padre - Lionel le toca el pecho y aparece una luz brillante

Y eso que fue - pregunto Lana

Una habilidad que tal vez le haga falta - respondió Lionel, Clark los miro y se fue con su super velocidad a metrópolis

* * *

Mientras que en la ciudad de Metrópolis

Todo era un caos. destrucción, fuego y claro saqueos. Las personas pelean entre si, por un virus informático que se propago por todo el mundo.

Al mismo tiempo, Matt y Lois se tratan de defender. Ellos ven el Daily Planet, se les ocurre resguardarse allí. Pero son atacados por una turba, finalmente logran vencerlos. Vuelven a caminar cuando Matt se detiene. Lois se gira y lo sangrando a él, fue apuñalado y parece que en una parte vital. Que produce que caiga al suelo

Matt - grita Lois, corriendo y se arrodilla al lado de él

...Lois, parece que voy a ver antes a nuestro hijo - tosiendo sangre

Ella trate de calmarlo - no hables, descansa...junta fuerzas

* * *

Azotea de la LuthorCorp

Zod/Lex miraba la destrucción de Metrópolis, cuando detrás de él apareció Clark

Al fin llegas, Kal-El - le dice, mientras se da vuelta y se le queda mirando - eres igual a tu padre

No permitiré, que te adueñes de la tierra - grita Clark

Zod se pone serió - como iba diciendo, eres como tu padre en todo los sentidos. Nunca me dejo hacer, lo que yo quería para Krypton

Finalmente ambos se lanzaron a luchar, sin que Clark se diera cuenta estaba volando mientras peleaba contra Zod. Pensando que era Zod quien volaba, mientras iban muy aferrados. En eso, los ve Lois a lo lejos. Mientras acompaña a un moribundo Matt

Viendo unos coleres rojo y azul, dice - quien quiera que se has, ayudanos. Por favor - Durante la batalla, en el cielo. Se alejaron de la ciudad y empezaron a pelear a mano limpia en un terreno desocupado, al distraerse Zod, Clark logro agarrar la mano de este y hacer que tomara el pequeño escudo. Logrando sacar el espíritu maligno, en el proceso Lex se desmayo

* * *

Varios días después

Lex despertó en el hospital y su padre estaba a su lado, para sorpresa de Lex. Su padre lo abrazo, al ver cariño en él. Pero quien se lleva la sorpresa es Lionel al enterarse que su hijo olvido, los cinco años en Smallville

Al saber esto, les pide a Clark y Lana no volver acercarse a él, sabiendo de la obsesión de su hijo por Clark. Él señor Luthor, tomo a su hijo y se lo llevo a metrópolis. Lionel con ayuda de Clark, destruyeron todo lo relacionado con el joven Kent y con Smallville

* * *

Lana acepta una beca, ofrecida por Lionel. Para que regrese a París y estudié lo que quiera, su decisión fue estudiar diseño de moda. Lionel empezó a enmendar su errores y le dio más dinero a Ross, por las tierras que les compro muchos años atrás y se disculpó por todo lo que le hizo a Perry White, también aceptando unos golpes de parte de él y para terminar logrando que el veterano reportero se vuelva editor en jefe del Daily Planet.

Chloe también con la ayuda de Lionel, con quien con el tiempo se volvieron más cercanos dejo el país y se fue a Italia. A trabajar por el Daily Planet, como corresponsal de prensa y el viejo Luthor decidió ayudar a Pete Ross a entrar en la política. Todo esto debido a que se había vuelto bueno, con el pasar del tiempo y que su enfermedad había vuelto. Meses antes de su muerte, decide ir al Daily Planet

Al mismo tiempo. Los Kent, Lionel y Lisa convencieron a Clark, para que volviera a estudiar y dejara un poco el cuidado de la granja en las manos de Ben. También, Clark hace unos días. Había empezado ayudar al mundo en las sombras y con la ayuda de Jor-El, todos creían que Clark siempre había usado lentes, siendo muy callado y tranquilo. Clark había querido esto, porque pronto se quiere revelar al mundo

* * *

Un año después

Metrópolis 10:00 hrs

Daily Planet.

Perry se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, cuando entra un desmejorado Lionel. Perry se le queda viendo, este se levanta y lo saluda. Le ayuda a sentarse y cierra la puerta

Luthor, que hace. Debería estar en casa - le dice Perry, su relación era más cordial

Lionel, respiro con dificultad - Solo quiero, un último favor. Para un amigo en común - Perry se le queda viendo

Recordaras al joven Kent - Perry asiente - al terminar de estudiar periodismo, quiero que lo llames a trabajar con ustedes - Lionel saca de su maletín, unos papeles - aquí veras unos reportajes escritos por él en la secundaria y en el periódico de Smallville

Perry lo estuvo bien, levanto la cabeza y lo vio - no están mal, pero porque

Se lo debo todo, me hizo cambiar. Como a ti - le respondió con una sonrisa, algo extraño antiguamente en Lionel

Tienes razón, pero no acepto. Hacerte el favor - Lionel se le queda viendo, Perry ríe - hace tiempo, le debo un favor a Kent y creó que es tiempo de cumplirlo. Lo estaré vigilando y cuando llegué el momento lo llamare - ambos se estrechan la mano y se quedan mirando

* * *

Cementerio Metrópolis

Lois se encuentra mirando, la tuvo de su hijo no nacido. Se da la vuelta y ve la tumba de Matt, que se encuentra al lado de la de Jack

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	15. Kandor

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Joel Courtney es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Mila Kunis es Lyla-El - Jacob Tremblay es Kon-El

* * *

Esta amaneciendo en las afueras Kandor. En una hermosa casa, de familia de clase media. Vemos en el dormitorio matrimonial, a la pareja aun dormida en una cama redonda. Se abre la puerta muy despacio, se ven unos pies de niño que avanza en completa silencio. Se detiene, se acerca a la cama y ve dormir al matrimonio. Vemos que es un niño de doce años, salta sobre la cama

Buenos días - dice el pequeño niño, con ojos brillantes como los de su padre

Buenos días, Kon - dice la mujer, dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño y a su esposo en los labios apasionadamente, vemos el rostro del hombre es Clark Kent. Pero que hace en una cama con otra mujer y con un hijo, el les sonríe a ambos

Muy buenos días - le dice, mientras que Clark acaricia el cabello de su hijo

El chico los mira y les dice - Tengo hambre, quiero desayunar - La mujer se levanta de la cama

Bien, vamos Kon-El. Dejemos que papá se despierte, te esperamos abajo galán - le dice mientras le cierra un ojo y sale con su hijo de la mano, de la habitación. Minutos después se levanta, únicamente en boxers. Entra al baño y toma su maquina de afeitar, se mira a les espejo y sonríe para si mismo. Es feliz con la vida que tiene

* * *

Varios minutos después de ducharse y vestirse, bajo a la cocina. Donde lo esperaban su mujer y su hijo, para desayunar. Clark se sienta en su silla. Vemos que los platos están vacíos

Cariño, recuerdas. Lo que le prometiste a Kon - le dice la mujer

Clark se hace el desentendido - No lo recuerdo

La mujer le sonríe a su esposo, sabiendo que le quiere hacer una broma a su hijo y le sigue la corriente - Pero, se lo prometiste.

¡Vamos! Papá - dice el pequeño Kon

Y Clark vuelve a repetir - No me acuerdo.

El niño se desespera - Papá! - la mujer, decide dejar de jugar

Cariño, le prometiste a Kon. Hacerle el desayuno, que tanto le gusta y llevarlo a tu trabajo - le termina de decir la mujer, guiñándole el ojo. Clark se levanta de la silla y se acerca a su hijo, le revuelve el cabello

Claro que me acuerdo hijo, enseguida lo hago y partimos a la ciudad - Kon se levanto de la silla y abrazo a su padre

* * *

En la carretera. rumbo a Kandor son las 7:30 A.M. La familia El, se encuentra a minutos de llegar. Lyla-El le habla a su hijo

Kon, recuerda como te debes comportar - le dice seriamente a su hijo

Lo se, mamá - el niño le respondía obediente a su madre, no por temer a ella, sino a su padre. Que cuando se enoja, es cosa seria

* * *

Fortaleza de la soledad, todo se encuentra en silencio. Desde que hace un mes, Clark fue absorbido por la botella de Kandor. Y cayendo en las manos de Lyla

* * *

Desde el capitulo anterior, han pasados tres años

Clark y Lisa viven en Metrópolis, el joven esta haciendo la su pasantia en el Daily Planet, Lionel murió, Lex recorre el mundo, Pete y Lana se encontraron ambos están saliendo, Chloe esta muy a gusto en Italia y Lois se también en el Daily Planet haciendo su pasantia. Durante el jueves oscuro, antes de morir Matt se casaron en el hospital, Jonathan sigue como senador y Martha acompañando a su amado esposo. Durante este tiempo, Clark a conocido a muchos jóvenes héroes

Como dije, Clark se encuentra en Kandor. Engañado por Lyla, en una vida falsa. Creyendo que tiene una esposa y un hijo, también que Krypton nunca exploto y por lo cual nunca llego a la tierra

* * *

Departamento de Lisa &amp; Clark

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, nadie en el mundo a había visto a Clark. No se encontraba bien, se acerco a ver la ventana. Cuando ve que algo viene volando, hacia su departamento y atraviesa la pared

Lisa ve a la criatura verde y se desmaya, en ese momento el toma forma humana

* * *

Minutos después

Lisa despierta, sobre su sofá y ve a un hombre de piel negro. Se levanta y se le queda viendo

Quien eres? - pregunta

Él sonríe - Soy un amigo, mi nombre es J'onn J'ozz y creó saber, en donde esta Kal-El - ella se queda sorprendida ante esto

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	16. Ultraman

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Joel Courtney es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

James Masters es Brainiac - Mila Kunis es Lyla-El

Jacob Tremblay es Kon-El - Nicole Hiltz es Simone Charcot

* * *

En otro universo.

Clark Kent conoció a Simone Charcot y se fugó con ella...

* * *

Noche. Granja Kent, Clark bajo las ordenes de Simone le había dicho a Lana que no la amaba, que se había enamorado de Simone

Afuera del granero. Lana Lang se había levantado, no lloraba más. Se fue corriendo a su camioneta, encendió el motor y salio a toda velocidad de la granja. Yo quería detenerla, decirle que la amaba y que esta extraña mujer me controla. Pero una parte de mi estaba más tranquilo, al no tener cerca a Lana, no tenía que preocuparme de ocultar le mi secreto. Ahogado en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta...cuando Simone se me acerco por la espalda y me rodeó con su brazos. Dando me a mi beso, por el cuerpo. La escuche susurrarme al oído

Vamos a la casa, tienes cosas que hacer...como calentarme en tu cama - me decía ella, mientras me tocaba el trasero. Desde atrás de mi, con sus manos bajaba el cierra de mis pantalones y desabotonaba el botón. Me bajo el pantalón junto a mis boxers - date vuelta - me ordeno ella, me di vuelta y ella me observa con una gran sonrisa y me di cuenta que se encontraba, completamente desnuda ante mi - tómame en tus brazos, y llevaba a tu cama. Para que me hagas el amor - Yo no quería, pero gracias a su collar me tiene en su manos. Sin poder hacer más, la tome y la lleve a mi habitación...

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, entraron en su interior y luego cerró la puerta con llave. Aunque su madre, no se encontraba en el pueblo. Podría volver antes, de sus ocupaciones del senado. Mientras que él pensaba en esto, Simone recorría su cuerpo, con sus pequeñas manos.

Clark se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada mientras la miraba. Debido a que se encontraba semidesnudo, debido a la previa del granero. Ante Lana, Simone se acerco a Clark y le ordeno que la besara. Luego de un largo beso de pasión. Se separaron

Se siente tan bien - murmuró ella. Volviendo acercarse, pecho a pecho. Clark gruñó, cuando sintió sus delgados dedos que se envuelven alrededor de su erección. Él no iba a durar mucho tiempo si seguía así. El agachó la cabeza y se robó otro beso. Mientras lo hacía, él tomó sus caderas y la llevó con él mientras caminaba hacia atrás, hacia su cama.

Sus besos parecían crecer más caliente... se terminaron de desnudar. Ella le ordeno que le dijera hermoso, cosa que hizo al tenerlo bajo su control. Mientras ella yacía desnuda en su cama, con la cabeza almohada. Vio como el se acercó y abrió el cajón superior de su mesita de noche y empezó a buscar algo en el interior de la misma. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de triunfo que llevaba cuando el levantó un condón. Se veía tan malditamente caliente como el abrió la envoltura con los dientes y luego se lo agrego a su cuerpo.

Él se metió en la cama, junto a ella. Mientras que Simone vagaban sus manos por todas partes, Simone sacudió sus caderas, Clark se mordió el labio para no gemir en voz demasiada alta, como su pene se frota muy cerca de la entrada de Simone, ella lo detuvo - Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ahora.

No necesitaba decirle dos veces y arrastrándose por su cuerpo, deteniéndose sólo para chupar cada uno de sus pezones apretados, selló su boca sobre la de ella y la besó con fuerza. La inclinación de su boca sobre la de ella, Clark se tragó sus gritos, como él hizo lo que le pidió. Metiéndose dentro de ella de un golpe profundo. Sus ojos casi se rodaron en la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando Simone inclina su pelvis ligeramente, lo que le permitió deslizarse en aún más profundo. No podía recordar nada alguna vez se siente tan bien.

El ritmo comenzó bastante lento y lánguido, ya que ambos saborear las sensaciones de estar tan íntimamente unido pero pronto tomó velocidad y vio con furia balanceo de las caderas.

Te gusta, ¿eh? – pregunto Simone

Clark sonriendo – le respondió - No te detengas.

Simone estaba más que feliz de hacerlo y sabiendo que este era solamente el comienzo, se repitió la acción hasta que sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizará como su orgasmo se acercaba. Las manos de Clark estaban a cada lado de la cabeza, agarrando fuertemente la almohada rompiéndola y cayendo las plumas sobre ellos. Escucho la risa de Simone. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca y se aseguró de frotar su pelvis contra su clítoris.

¡Dios, sí! – grito ella. Al sentir los dedos de Clark clavándose en su culo apretado. Ella estaba en el borde de un enorme clímax. El duro pene estaba todavía dentro de ella y ella podía decir que estaba disfrutando de su orgasmo.

Supongo que esto es donde se pone difícil ahora. – le dijo Clark a ella Su rostro estaba enterrado en el rincón entre el cuello y el hombro y ella sintió su risa resoplando contra su piel húmeda.

No tiene por qué ser - respondió ella.

¿No? – pregunto Clark. Sin decir nada más, lentamente se deslizó fuera de ella y salió de la cama. Dirigiéndose hacia el baño, para quitarse el preservativo.

Sentada en la cama, Simone lo espero. Completamente desnuda – lindas nalgas, guapo – murmuró, pensativa. Cuando él volvió, se puso de pie frente a ella desvergonzadamente desnudo y vio como un rubor de color de rosa infundió sus mejillas. – y mucho mejor, la parte delantera. – al mismo tiempo, Clark se sonrojaba

* * *

Un par de horas después. Granja Kent, habitación de Clark. Vemos dormir a Simone, Clark se encuentra despierto y se acerca a ella

¿Simone? - dijo Clark, en un suave susurro al oído de su nueva novia. Que se encontraba al lado de él, durmiendo en su cama. Simone dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no abrió los ojos. - ¿Simone? – Clark volvió a repetir, pero ella aun se encontraba dormida. Con mucho cuidado, se levanto de la cama y tomo su teléfono móvil, quería llamar a Lana y explicarle todo. El es más fuerte que la hipnosis y estaba tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo otra vez, sin darse cuenta. Simone había despertado y se encontraba detrás de él, tomo el teléfono de Clark y lo lanzo por la ventana que se encontraba abierta

Ella lo miro, fijamente a los ojos y le dijo – regresa a la cama, cariño y se devoto únicamente a mi – Clark arrastrando los pies, se metió en la cama y ella encima de su juguetito, montándo lo otra vez por un par de horas

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, se encontraban descansando en la cama los dos. Simone se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Clark, mientras que él yacía de espaldas, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, la otra envuelta alrededor de Simone. Se había quedado dormidos, después de que hicieron el amor por más de dos horas, bajo las ordenas de Simone.

¿Qué estamos haciendo esta noche? - preguntó Clark, Simone levantó la cabeza para mirar a Clark, apoyando su barbilla ligeramente en el pecho. Ella mientras tenían sexo, le dijo a Clark que tenían que hacer algo, pero no le dijo más

Vamos a dejar Smallville, para siempre – le respondió ella

Pero mi madre – reclamo Clark

Rápidamente Simone, le dijo – Ella es la más contenta, con su trabajo de senadora. No puede estar contigo, así que esta muy feliz de que te vayas conmigo – El únicamente se agachó para meter un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda.

OK. Me parece bien – respondió él. Mientras que Clark volvía a dormir, Simone pensaba

Él es adorable. – Pensó, se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus manos a un buen hombre, en realidad. El es de esos hombres que siempre, te estaría cuidando y apoyando. Sin duda lo mantendrá con ella siempre.

Incluso, tiene en mente en llevarlo a la compra de ropa nueva. Seguramente, un Clark normal, fuera de la hipnosis se estremecería de horror, ante esta idea. Aunque es guapo, se vería mejor con otra ropa

* * *

Ocho años después...

California. Vemos una enorme casa, alejada de todo. Cerca de la costa, en el dormitorio principal. Vemos una pareja dormir en una enorme cama, el hombre comienza a despertar al sentir algo helado, debajo de él. Al abrir los ojos se siente mareado, lo que siente helado es el collar de su mujer, que a roto mientras dormía.

Cuando la vio, estuvo apunto de vomitar. Al venir le todos los recuerdos, de estos años. Que ella había hecho con él, Clark Kent había logrado despertar del hipnosis, que ella le provoco. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la cama, completamente desnudo. Al fijarse de esto, vomito. Se congelo al ver dos fotografías que se encontraban en su cómoda, al frente de su cama. Una era de su boda, en las vegas. Cuando se caso con Simone y ella se convirtió en Simone Kent, la otra era del nacimiento de su hijo Jonathan, que actualmente tiene seis años y hace un años que sus poderes se activaron

Clark y Simone pudieron tener relaciones, a que ella con su hipnosis iba controlando a Clark. Mientras que se apareaban y al poco tiempo nació su pequeño hijo, que en ese momento no tenía poderes. Unas suaves manos sacaron a Clark de sus pensamientos y claro una muy eficaz lengua, Simone se había despertado y Clark no se había dado cuenta. El se le quedo viendo, Simone sabía que algo le pasaba. Lleva ocho años casada con él, descubrió lo que pasaba. Al no sentir el peso de su collar, lo busco hasta encontrarlo en el lado de la cama de Clark

Sin previo aviso, Clark la tomo por el cuello y la sostiene por el aire. Son pensarlo dos veces, le rompe el cuello. Lanzando a la mujer al suelo, en ese momento un liquido negro entra la habitación y se transforma en Brainiac

Bien hecho, Kal-El - Clark se da vuelta y ve a su antiguo enemigo - creó que es momento, de que hablemos - antes que Clark pueda responder. Brainiac se queda detrás de Kent, su dedo empieza a crecer y entre en la cabeza de Clark. Para manipular su mente, bajo su orden

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	17. Liberación

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Joel Courtney es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

James Masters es Brainiac - Mila Kunis es Lyla-El

Jacob Tremblay es Kon-El

* * *

En el otro universo

Brainiac, estaba creando el sindicato del crimen. Había conseguido a su líder, ahora estaría operando desde las sombras y moviendo los hilos de sus planes. Ultraman estaría reclutando a sus nuevos aliados por el mal

Entre ellos tenemos a Owlman, Superwoman, Johnny Quick, Power Ring. Pero aquello es otra historia, solo puede decir. Solo puedo decir que esa tierra es de ellos. Pronto volveremos allí

* * *

Varias horas más tarde

Kal-El había regresado de trabajar, en compañía de su hijo. Él niño se quedo jugando, con su perro. Mientras su padre tomaba una ducha, la puerta se abre lentamente. Una mujer se desnuda y entra en la ducha. Kal, se sorprende y sonríe. Al ver que es su mujer, que hace tiempo no la acompaña en la ducha

En la fortaleza

J'onn J'onzz le a contado lo que ha pasado con Clark y también por que los ayuda. Todo esto por que el, conoció a Jor-El y eran amigos, había prometido proteger a Kal-El. Nuestro alíen de marte había logrado activar una maquina en la que trabaja Clark, antes que pasara todo esto. Termino la maquina con ayuda de la computadora y en este momento iban a traer de regreso a Kent, con la ayuda de los poderes de John podre encontrar a Clark, dentro de la botella y activaran la maquina

* * *

Clark se encontraba cenando con su "familia" poco a poco, se empezó a sentir extraño. Lyla se dio cuenta, J'onn J'onzz estaba activando la mente de Clark y había enviado una imagen mental de Lisa, para que lo ayudara. Ella se acercó a la mesa y tomo la mano de Clark

Recuerda - ambos se miran

Clark, no la reconoce y le pregunta - Quien eres?

Mamá, quien es ella - el niño, le pregunta a Lyla

La mujer se enoja y le grita a Lisa - Estúpida, vete de aquí. Arruinaras todos

Lisa, la miro muy seria y le respondió - No, vengo a buscar a mi novio

Clark, esta recordando - Lisa, eres tu?

Si, vamos a casa - responde ella. El toma su mano

Claro que si - pero antes se quedo mirando a Lyla, pero más a Kon-El - nunca te olvidare hijo - toma la mano de Lisa y desaparecieron - la irse, la ilusión de Lyla se desvaneció. La hermosa casa desapareció, quedando una casucha. Como también el hijo

Ella estaba enfadara - algún día, escapare de aquí - grito

* * *

Fortaleza de la soledad

Al regresar, aparecieron ellos y se abrazaron. Mostrando a Clark, muy barbudo. Al estar engañado por la poderosa mujer, Clark observo a John y lo reconoció de hace un par de años, que lo salvo también de otra loca. Ambos se ponen hablar sobre sus vidas. Clark confía en el y lo recluta para la liga de la justicia, John no estaba seguro pero le dijo que lo pensaría y se fue volando

Lisa se acerco a Clark - explícame que paso

Ambos se miraron y Kent, empezó hablar - Hace tiempo, como sabes encontré esta botella - señalando a Kandor - me puse a trabajar, para volverla a su estado natural. Pero no se hace cuenta tiempo, algo me llamo y me introdujo en su interior. Inmediatamente manipulando mi mente - Lisa, termino de escucharlo. No aguantaba más y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras que Clark tenía pequeños recuerdos de su "vida" con Lyla y Kon-El. Sobre todo en el niño, es lo que desea en un hijo. Desde hace años, que tiene el recuerdo de su hija en sus obras y como se prometió a nadie le a dicho sobre ella, ni siquiera a Lisa

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	18. Amnesia

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Joel Courtney es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan

* * *

Metrópolis City. Daily Planet, Chloe había regresado por unos días y se encontraba con Clark viendo la televisión como todos los demás allí. Estaban informando, que un gran meteorito se acercaba a la tierra y estaba en colicción hacia metrópolis. Este meteorito es capaz de destruir, medio planeta

Los chicos se miraron, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Subieron a la azotea, Chloe le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrió la camisa. Mostrando, el emblema de la familia de Clark. Nuestro héroe, dio unos giros rápidamente hasta convertirse en Superman, Lisa también se encontraba allí. Había querido estar con Clark, se acercaron y lo abrazo

Cuídate, Clark - le dijo su novi

Clark le guiño el ojo - Eso aré. Lisa - sin pesarlo dos veces. Clark emprendió el vuelo a Star Labs, donde trabaja Emil. Con quien se había hecho amigo. Lisa y Chloe se quedaron mirando el cielo

* * *

En Star Lab. Emil lo estaba esperando, con un traje espacial. Que habían creado él y Clark, para una situación como esta. En el interior, traía un comunicador muy potente, respirador y un GPS

Emil espero, que Clark se arreglara. Se despidió de él y se fue a la sala de control, para monitorear desde allí. Clark emprendió el vuelo hacia el espació

* * *

Toda la humanidad, buenos como malos. Miraban la televisión, para ver que pasaba con su mundo y esperar un milagro de parte de Superman

* * *

Clark se encontraba a pocos kilómetros y pesaba, como detener esta enorme roca. Lo podría atravesar, pero crearía una lluvia de meteoros o empujarlo, pero no sabía si podría resistir su velocidad. Finalmente decidió por atravesar la roca, tal vez era preferible una lluvia de meteoritos. Quería saber la opinión de Emil, pero el transmisor se descompuso

Iba a una velocidad asombrosa, casi lo atropello. La única forma era usar todo su poder y fue lo que hizo. Pero con un costo, al hacerlo se rompió el casco y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza con el meteorito, parece que había cerca Green Kryptonite. Se sentía muy débil, hasta quedar inconsciente y flotando en el espació. Hasta que poco a poco, la gravedad de la tierra lo atrajo

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, las personas de la tierra celebraban lo que había hecho Superman. Pero, a los segundos después se había descubierto que habían perdido señal de Superman y no sabían nada de él

* * *

Chloe y Lisa que escuchaban esto por radio, en la azotea. Se afirmaban, al estar apunto de desmayar.

* * *

Una hora después, estaba anocheciendo. Clark inconsciente, caí hacia el planeta tierra. Su ropa se iba desintegrando, viendo los edificios podemos decir que cae en Gotham City, en una callejón muy oscuro. En la azotea, de un edificio cercano. Una mujer, de un atuendo de gata. Observaba esto y se acercaba al lugar, al llegar allí encontró los edificios cercanos destruidos, junto a un cráter al medio de todo. En su interior, encontramos un desnudo Superman

A ella, le gusto lo que veía. Pero más le gusto saber quien es, al encontrar los vestigios de su uniforme. Se arrodillo ante él, le acarició el mismo. Para tratar de despertarlo, lo único que logro de él. Fue que sonriera, parece que le gustaba el tacto. Durante, mucho tiempo logro que despertara. Al no poder lograrlo, decide llevarlo a su hogar. Lo toma en sus brazos y se lo lleva - _En esta versión, ella es una metahumana. Recibió estas habilidades, un día visitando Central City._

* * *

Minutos más tarde. Selina, sube por unas escaleras de incendios. Hasta llegar a su departamento, lugar cercano en donde cayo Superman. Se abre una ventana, entran a su dormitorio. Deja a Clark en el suelo y va al baño, regresa con un paño húmedo. Antes quita cualquier pequeño rastro del uniforme, del cuerpo de Clark. Luego pasa el paño húmedo por todo el cuerpo sucio de Clark. Al dejarlo limpió, lo mete en la cama. Lentamente pone la cabeza de Clark, en una almohada bien abultada. Revisa la cabeza y se da cuenta que tiene una pequeña inflamación, había decidido esperar y ver mañana que ventajas puede sacar de esto

* * *

Al día siguiente. Todo el mundo, se encontraba tras la huella de Superman. Pero una chica, se encontraba muy contenta. Tenía al hombre de acero en su cama, ella se encontraba únicamente vistiendo una camisa de uno de sus ex-amantes. Ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que sus compañero de cuarto, se movía en la cama. Decidió hacerse la dormida y vigilar los pasos de Superman

Como iba diciendo, Clark se empezó a mover. Al abrir lo ojos, se estaba de levantar de la cama. Cuando todo se le dio vuelta, se sentó en la cama y cerro los ojos. Espero un momento, al volverlos abrir. Todo se estaba calmando y se daba cuenta que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, la cama junto a un enorme closet ocupaban casi todo el espació. Finalmente se levanto, se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera. Lo único, que podía ver. Eran viejos edificios, muy cercas uno de otros y que estaban en decadencia. Parece, que era el barrio malo de la ciudad. En donde despertó, sintió una brisa helada y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Rápidamente volvió a la cama, se cubrió con las cobijas. Sintió algo cálido que se movía a su lado, se dio vuelta para ver que era y se dio cuenta que lo cálido que tocaba, era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño. Se le quedo viendo, en ese momento se dio cuenta. No sabía quien es ella, en donde se encontraba y lo más importante, no sabía quien era él

Se sentó en la cama, levanto las rodillas y se agacho, afirmándose en ellas. Selina escucho, que luego de hacer eso el hombre de acero, había empezado a llorar - Maldición, no se quien soy - escucha que decía, el hombre sin memoria. Había pensado dejarlo así, pero al final se sentó en la cama y lo abrazo, tratando de calmarlo

Y le susurro - Yo te ayudare, amor - dándole, un beso en los labios

* * *

Metrópolis. Daily Planet, Lisa había ido junto con Chloe si es que sabían algo de Superman. Pero no tienen información. Lisa se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía en donde estaba su novio. Jonathan tuvo un pre-infarto. Perry preguntaba por Clark, le habían dicho que investigaba la noticia. Lois se daba cuenta que Lisa y Chloe por algo más estaba extrañas y lo iba averiguar.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Escrito por:

Kal-K 2.0


	19. Secuestro

_Anteriormente_

Metrópolis. Daily Planet, Lisa había ido junto con Chloe si es que sabían algo de Superman. Pero no tienen información. Lisa se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía en donde estaba su novio. Jonathan tuvo un pre-infarto. Perry preguntaba por Clark, le habían dicho que investigaba la noticia. Lois se daba cuenta que Lisa y Chloe por algo más estaba extrañas y lo iba averiguar.

* * *

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Joel Courtney es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Karl Urban es Bruce Wayne/Batman - Phil Morris es J'onn J'onzz

Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Suster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Departamento Kent

Lisa había vuelto y tomado una decisión, por lo que escucho en las noticias que varias partes del asteroide había caído en Gotham. Llamar a un viejo amigo, marcó el numero y espero unos minutos. Hasta que escucho su voz

...Gia - pronunció el hombre. Él la había conocido en su antigua vida como prostituta, la había intentado salvar de esa vida pero no lo logro. Cosa que si hizo Clark

Agarra fuerzas y habla - Si, soy yo. Como estás Bruce o prefieres que te diga Batman

Hubo un silenció incomodo - Lo sabes

Claro, no te enojes con Clark. Él no me lo dije, saque conclusiones. Eres uno de los hombres más poderoso de tu ciudad, joven y escogiste un murciélago como tu símbolo. Debido a que de niño le temías y parece que lo superaste, pero tu luto no. Algo así

Si, llamas por Kent. - pregunta Bruce Wayne

Lisa suspira - Lo amo y estoy preocupada - responde ella

Lo estoy buscando y estoy revisando las imágenes, creó tener una idea. Tal vez, mañana tengas a tu novia. Adiós - se despide Bruce

Espero que así sea - rogó ella

* * *

Horas después

Gotham

Bruce se encontraba en la cueva, frente a su computadora. Cuando bajo las escaleras Alfred acompañado por J'onn J'onzz en su forma humana

Wayne se giro en su silla y se levanto - que bueno que estas aquí, lo encontré y esta acompañado según las cámaras de seguridad

J'onn J'onzz pregunta - Por quien?

Catwoman - les dice a los dos Bruce

Por dios - exclama, el viejo mayordomo - Seguramente, no esta bien. Algo le paso

* * *

Departamento de Selina Kyle

Clark vistiendo un boxers negro, un poco roto. Se encuentra cocinando mientras que Selina, se encontraba con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando por la ventana, ingresa Batman

Batman - exclamo ella, Clark se le quedo viendo

Bruce, esperaba alguna reacción - te conozco - pregunto él

Si, no me recuerdas

No, no se quien soy. Ella dice, que es mi mujer

Ella no lo es, pero tu verdadera mujer que esta buscando y esta muy preocupada

Selina observaba todo, J'onn J'onzz atraveso la pared. Ella, como Clark se quedaron helados - quien eres - pregunto la mujer gato

Un amigo de Superman - exclamo el marciano

Superman - dijo en voz alta Clark, algo llamado su atención

La señorita Kyle, se empieza a preguntar - No, no lo ares - Clark, se quedo mirando a Selina, como perdió la serenidad

Bruce trato de hablar calmado - En este momento, no pienses con la cabeza. Sino con tu corazón Kent y veras quien te dice la verdad - Clark mira a las tres personas al lado de él

* * *

De regreso en Metrópolis

Departamento Kent, alguien toca el timbre. Lisa va corriendo, esperando que sea su amado Clark. Al abrir no ve a nadie, sale al pasillo a ver. Cuando alguien le golpea la cabeza, por atrás. Un sobre aparece y cae al suelo, mientras que algo arrastra a la joven por el pasillo, hasta al ascensor

* * *

Varios minutos después de regreso en Gotham

Clark había pensado con el corazón y había confiado en los héroes, J'onn J'onzz entro en su mente y se la volvió arreglar. Él marciano se aleja

Bruce queda mirando - esta listo - pregunta el murciélago

Si, gracias Batman - contesta Clark y pregunta - ella, esta muy preocupada - Bruce asintió - gracias por todo y Selina, pronto hablaremos - sin decir más partió volando. J'onn J'onzz también partió a su trabajo como detective

Selina y Bruce se quedaron viendo - no cambias, sigues igual. Que cuando eramos niños, eres muy pilla - Selina, le guiño el ojo derecho

* * *

Metrópolis, departamento Kent

Clark entro por el balcón, en boxers y pillo la puerta principal abierta. Lisa no se encontraba, pero en la entrada de su hogar había un sobre con su nombre

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	20. Boda

**Cambiando la historia**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Lisa Lasalle - Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Joel Courtney es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Phil Morris es J'onn J'onzz - Alexander Scarlis es Graham Garrett

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang-Ross - Sam Jones III es Pete Ross

Allison Mack es Chloe Sulivan - Karl Urban es Bruce Wayne/Batman

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

* * *

De regreso en Metrópolis

Departamento Kent, alguien toca el timbre. Lisa va corriendo, esperando que sea su amado Clark. Al abrir no ve a nadie, sale al pasillo a ver. Cuando alguien le golpea la cabeza, por atrás. Un sobre aparece y cae al suelo, mientras que algo arrastra a la joven por el pasillo, hasta al ascensor

* * *

Varios minutos después de regreso en Gotham

Clark había pensado con el corazón y había confiado en los héroes, J'onn J'onzz entro en su mente y se la volvió arreglar. Él marciano se aleja

Bruce queda mirando - esta listo - pregunta el murciélago

Si, gracias Batman - contesta Clark y pregunta - ella, esta muy preocupada - Bruce asintió - gracias por todo y Selina, pronto hablaremos - sin decir más partió volando. J'onn J'onzz también partió a su trabajo como detective

Selina y Bruce se quedaron viendo - no cambias, sigues igual. Que cuando eramos niños, eres muy pilla - Selina, le guiño el ojo derecho

* * *

Ahora

Metrópolis, departamento Kent

Clark entro por el balcón, en boxers y pillo la puerta principal abierta. Lisa no se encontraba, pero en la entrada de su hogar había un sobre con su nombre. Kent, cerró la puerta. Leyó la carta y su cara cambió por una de odió. Se ducho y se afeitó, rápidamente se puso su uniforme de Superman y salió por la ventana. Llegando al cielo, se detuvo y empezó a escuchar a todas las personas que habitan metrópolis

* * *

En el centro de Metrópolis

En el abandonado departamento de Graham Garrett

Lisa, se encontraba atada a una cama y se encontraba en ropa interior. Grant se hizo visible y le empezó a lamer los pies

Ella lloraba - que quieres de mi - le grito

La ayuda de tu novio o quieres que le diga Superman - le dijo

Se sorprendió al escuchar esto - que dices

En prisión, estado atento al periódico y el en las fotos lo reconocí - le respondió

Estas loco - le respondió

Graham empezó a reír - y tu una perra, recuerdas como nos conocimos. Gracias a mi, lo conociste. En estos momentos, tu te estarías revolcando con un viejo rico - ella le escupió - así me gusta, que salga tu lado salvaje - ganando se enzima de ella, dándole beso forzados

Que quieres - le pregunto entre lagrimas

Él se detuvo - dinero, vivir bien recuperar mi departamento. Pero por sobretodo mio vida y para eso necesito, mucho dinero que va robar Clark por ti y también para que no revele su secreto - Graham la volvió a besar

* * *

En el cielo de Metrópolis

Clark había escuchado todo y estaba enfadado pero tenía un plan. Escuchando que Graham esta loco, creería todo. Más fácilmente, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a buscar a un amigo que lo a estado ayudando mucho últimamente. Llego a Detroit y busco a J'onn J'onzz, apara que se hiciera pasar por él ante Garrett y hacerlo ver como un loco

* * *

Minutos después...

Graham estaba por violar a Lisa, cuando ingresa Superman, el chico malo sonríe

Te esperaba Clark - dijo riendo como loco

Superman se acerca a él - creo que se equivoca, en muchas cosas. Entre señor Kent, su novia esta bien - en ese momento entra Clark y abraza a Lisa, ella no sabe lo que pasa. John le habla telepaticamente y le dice que se disfrazo de Clark, Graham enloquece y le dispara a Clark, este empieza a sangrar. Todo esto esperado por el granjero, para que viera Garrett de que estaba equivocada

Clark...-grita Lisa

Superman, toma a Clark y se lo lleva rápidamente. Minutos después vuelve, desata a Lisa - Señorita, su novio estará bien. No se preocupe - ella abraza a Superman, luego este se acerca a Graham - Señorita, me llevo a su secuestrador a Belle Rve y enseguida vuelvo. Ella asiente y este se va, pero momento después se empieza a sentir mal. Un fuerte dolor, junto a mareó y nauseas.

* * *

Días después. Metrópolis

En una consulta medica

Hace unos días, antes del secuestro y el meteorito. Lisa se había hecho unos exámenes, Clark no sabe nada. Ella no había querido molestarlo, así que después que se había resuelto todo. Decidió ir donde el medicó y mostrar su resultado. Él hombre mayor observaba las ocho ojos y cada vez su mirada se pone más grave. Ella se estaba preocupando, el doctor Smith dejo las hojas en el escritorio y se quito los lentos. Trato de sonreír, mientras la miraba

Lo siento mucho, no puedo ayudarte. Esta muy avanzado - le dijo el viejo medicó

Ambos se miraron y finalmente pregunto - ...doctor, que es lo que tengo

Mi querida niña, lo siento mucho. Usted tiene cáncer

Lisa estaba muy triste quería llorar y el se daba cuenta - Cuanto me queda - se atrevió a preguntar

Menos de un año - respondió el medico. Ella se quedo helada al escuchar esto

* * *

Horas después

En la azotea del edificio en donde viven Lisa y Clark, ella le había preparado una cena con la ayuda de Chloe y Jimmy. La puerta de la puerta de la azotea se abrió, revelando a Clark. La beso, estuvieron hablando y empezaron a cenar. En un momento de la noche ella le toma la mano a Kent

Lisa, que pasa - pregunta él

Clark...- le empezó a decir, cuando se levanto de la silla y se arrodilló al lado del ex-granjero - te casarías conmigo - ambos se quedan mirando

Y Clark finalmente, abre la boca - antes de contestar dime algo - ella espera, lo que va a preguntar su novio - cuando me ibas a decir que estar enferma, que tienes cáncer

Ella se encuentra con la boca abierta - lo sabes

Si, lo descubrí hace dos días. Me tope con tus exámenes - le responde

Lisa le toma la mano y le dice - Quería vivir, mi último año de vida casada contigo y tratando de olvidar lo que tengo

Kent suspira - Yo te amo y acepto casarme contigo, amor. Pero con una condición, antes quiero que le pidamos ayuda a Bruce. Si conoce a alguien que nos ayude. Clark la levanta del suelo, ella asiente y se besan

* * *

Meses después

Granja Kent

Es el día de la boda, Clark había preparado un terreno de la granja para su matrimonio. Los amigos de ambos se encontraban allí, los padres de Clark y la abuela de ella. Su madre no, debido a que tiene una mala relación con ella. Todos esperaban la llegada de la novia

Mientras que Perry se encontraba con su esposa Alice, él se se ve muy feliz por Clark. Debido a que se a vuelto un hijo para él y ve el inmenso amor que se tienen con Lisa, Lana junto Pete y Chloe. La última en silla de ruedas debido a un accidente que tuvo, dejando la sin poder caminar de por vida. Un poco más atrás se ve a Bruce y John, juntos a otros de la liga de la justicia

Se escucha la marcha nupcial, todos se dan vuelta para ver a Lisa en un vestido blanco y simple, sin mangas y con una pañoleta, con una larga cinta que cae desde la cabeza. Se acerca a Clark y se toman de las manos, el cura les empieza hablar y ellos responden. Hasta llegar al momento culmine de la ceremonia, donde se besan con mucha pasión en los labios.

Tengo el orgullo, de presentar por primera vez. A los señores Kent - dice el cura, mientras todos aplauden de alegría y felicidad, al mismo tiempo la imagen se aleja hasta oscurecerse

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	21. Cambios

_Desde aquí, comienza una nueva historia en la vida de Clark..._

* * *

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton - Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Michael John McKean es Perry White - Mehcad Brooks es Jimmy Olsen

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Missy Peregrym es Lashina

Anna Hopkins es Talia Al Ghul - Jason Isaacs - Ra's Al Ghul

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

* * *

Nuestro héroe había pasado por mucho, perdida de memoria, secuestros, amor, tragedia y ahora muerte

* * *

Ahora

Un año después

Metrópolis. Departamento Kent

El ligar se encontraba a oscuras, hace meses que nadie vivía allí. El crimen había aumentado, desde que Superman desapareció de la ciudad, hace tres meses.

* * *

Fortaleza de la soledad.

Clark actualmente se encuentra recluido allí, desde que murió su esposa. Debido al cáncer agresivo, que la invadió y no puro vencer. Desde su computadora mira como esta la ciudad

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del universo.

Apokolips

Vemos a una mujer, cargando a un niño de cinco años. Corriendo por las calles, detrás de ellos se acercan unos parademonios. La mujer se detiene, deja al niño en el suelo por un momento y combate contra ellos. El niño observa, la mujer de cabello largo y negro se da cuenta de esto

Los detendré, ve hacia donde acordamos. Iré lo mas pronto que pueda - el con un poco de miedo asintió y se fue corriendo a super velocidad, en vez de ir donde debía. Fue donde la mujer y con su pequeño cuerpo la trato de tomar en sus brazos, poco a poco se empezó a elevar por el cielo - Esto no era lo que te ordene - dijo enfadada

El niño permaneció agachado y se escucho un susurro - Lo siento, madre - la mujer le acarició el rostro

No hay problema, eres como tu padre - respondió la mujer, que era una de las Female Furies. Lashina, actual madre de un pequeño de cinco años

* * *

Daily Planet

Perry camina por los pasillos del piso de redacción, y se queda mirando el escritorio de Clark. Lois junto con Jimmy se le acercan, este había venido de visita para saber de su amigo. Como vive en Ciudad Nacional

Aun, no se sabe nade de él - pregunta Lois, él la mira

Perry niega con la cabeza - no, tampoco saben sus padres. esta desaparecido

Que lastima, señor. Y porque, no hace una denuncia - pregunta Jimmy

El jefe, se queda pensando - aun no, espero que aparezca pronto

* * *

Meses antes, días después de la muerte de Lisa

Noche. Metrópolis

Departamento Kent. En su dormitorio, Clark se encuentra dormido en la cama, se abre la ventada. Entra una mujer vestida de negro, con el cabello largo y color castaño. Se le acerca, la mujer se sienta en la cama y le comienza a hablar

Hola cariño – dice la mujer, Clark poco a poco empieza a despertar. Ve a la mujer y abre muy grande los ojos

Quien eres? – pregunto Clark, algo desconcertado

Talia Al Ghul – le responde, al joven viudo. Con una gran sonrisa

Que haces aquí – pregunta Clark - Ella mira parte de su cuerpo desnudo

Clark se cubre - Te vine a buscar, mi padre quiere hablar contigo – le responde ella

Y quien es, tu padre – le pregunta Clark y se queda pensando - dijiste que te llamas Talía, tus padre es Ra's - ella asiente - la Talia de Batman - ella sonríe, ante esto - tu padre que quiere conmigo

Acompáñame, y lo sabrás – le dice ella

No puedo, ni quiero – le responde tratando de volver a dormir

Que, no puedes y no quieres. Pero si llevas días encerrado aquí, desde que...- ella estaba hablando, cuando Clark la interrumpió

No termines esa oración - se le quedo mirando y pensó - si te acompaño, te iras - ella asintió, al final cediendo a la petición de la mujer. Clark sale de la cama en bóxers – como tengo...que ir vestido – pregunta el

No te preocupes, seguro que ya no querrás usar tu viejo uniforme. Por el duelo, así que pensamos en traerte un traje nuevo – respondió ella y le entrego un traje simple de color negro como el de ella

Clark se comienza a colocar el traje. Cuando tocaran la puerta principal

Quédate aquí, no te muevas – dijo el, el traje negro lo deja en el suelo y se viste como el Clark reportero. Hecho esto, se fue a ver quien toca a la puerta. Talía lo ve irse y se acomoda en la cama

* * *

Mientras...

Clark abre la puerta, vemos que toca es Lois Lane. Su amiga y compañera reportera

Lois – dice Clark, un poco sorprendido

Smallville, en donde has estado. Te hemos estado buscando – dijo ella, entrando al departamento

Yo...Estado aquí, necesito tiempo para pensar – le responde el a Lois, ambos se quedan viendo.

Te puedo ayudar en algo – pregunta ella

Clark, negó la cabeza - quiero estar solo - se despidieron y Clark cerro la puerta

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, vemos el Hotel Plaza Metrópolis.

En una habitación muy elegante se abre la ventana y entra Clark junto a Talía

Padre, lo he traído – dice Talía. Bajándose de los brazos de Clark, desde una de las habitaciones sale Ra's Al Ghul y detrás de el su guarda espalda Ubu

Ra's, supongo – dice Clark – no pensé que fuera así, esperaba algo más

El poderoso hombre estaba enfermo - no soy, el hombre que era

Ambos se quedan viendo - Para que me ha mandado a llamar – le pregunta Clark a Ra's

Creo que sabrás que mi hija está enamorada del señor detective es decir Bruce Wayne y yo pensaba que él podría ocupar mi lugar, cuando yo no estuviera. Pero…– le respondió Ra's

Pero – pregunto Clark

He decido. Que quiero que tu ocupes mi lugar en mi liga de asesinos, eso significa que quiero que seas mi heredero – le responde Ra's a Clark

Quieres que continúe tu trabajo, el que consiste el de matar al 90% de la humanidad…para liberar el planeta de sus pecados – dice Clark

Veo que sabe de mi plan, Kal-El – responde Ra's

Bruce me lo contó, pero no le parece en verdad eso una atrocidad – le dice Clark a Ra's

Ese es mi ideal - Ra's le dice a Clark

Como puede creer que yo voy acceder a eso, sabiendo que yo defiendo a la humanidad – le responde Clark

Sé muy bien que la humanidad te ha dado la espalda por un error a causa de Darkseid – le dice Ra's a Clark, acercándose a él. – Te doy mi imperio, mi legado pero por sobretodo la mano de mi hija Talía y con nuestra ayuda te volverás a levantar, que decides. Kal-El – termino de esto, Clark lo miro a el y después a Talía, quien le sonríe

* * *

Actualidad

Varios minutos después. Ellos iban llegando al hangar, de las naves espaciales de Darkseid. Los parademonios, se encontraban escondidos. Esperando a los traidores, la mujer sabía esto

Se puso seria y miro a su madre - Entra a la nave, enseguida voy - el negó con la cabeza

Si vamos a irnos de aquí, hagamos como corresponde - dijo el

Ella estaba de acuerdo y grito - vengan bestias con alas, los estamos esperando - las bestias demoníacas, salieron de su escondite y empezó la batalla contra ellos. Lashina temía que sus antiguas aliadas llegaran hasta aquí

Encenderé la nave, usa tu visión de calor contra ellos - Ella ingreso a la nave y su hijo, obedeció.

Usa la visión de calor y los parademonios cayeron como mosca. El entro a la nave y dejaron el hangar. Saliendo de la órbita del planeta, escucharon unos disparos. Varias naves, los venían siguiendo

Y ahora - pregunto a su madre

No te preocupes - respondió ella, apretó un botón de la computadora de la nave y se abrió un túnel de luz, con el cual ingresaron y desaparecieron de ese lugar

El se levanto de su silla y pensó en algo - Madre, recuerda que las naves. Tienen un chip de rastreo - el niño, es muy inteligente

Ella sonrío a su hijo, se levanto de la silla y de su traje de combate saco su caja madre. Dentro de la nave, se abrió un túnel de luz

Creo que comprendo, la nave es un señuelo - le dijo a su madre y ella sonrió

Si, ahora enciende el piloto automático - el chico lo hizo y ambos desparecieron en el túnel de luz. Segundos después, la nave es atacada y destruida. Por las fuerzas de Darkseid

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	22. Revelaciones

_En esta realidad, Clark a batallado contra las fuerzas de Darkseid. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que conocía a Lashina, pero ello si lo reconoció. Después de tanto tiempo, creyó que era momento. De que padre e hijo se conocieran y vivieran en la tierra._

* * *

**Cambiando La Historia.**

** Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Missy Peregrym es Lashina

Anna Hopkins es Talia Al Ghul - Hugh Laurie es Doctor Fate

Melissa Benoist es Linda Danvers/Supergirl

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

* * *

Madre, recuerda que las naves. Tienen un chip de rastreo - el niño, es muy inteligente

Ella sonrío a su hijo, se levanto de la silla y de su traje de combate saco su caja madre. Dentro de la nave, se abrió un túnel de luz

Creo que comprendo, la nave es un señuelo - le dijo a su madre y ella sonrió

Si, ahora enciende el piloto automático - el chico lo hizo y ambos desparecieron en el túnel de luz. Segundos después, la nave es atacada y destruida. Por las fuerzas de Darkseid

* * *

Y ahora más

Es de noche, en la ciudad de Metrópolis. Un túnel de luz se abre en un callejon, de aquel sale el niño y su hermosa madre. El túnel se cierra, detrás de ellos. Él niño se queda mirando el lugar, esta sorprendido

Esta es la tierra

Si, hijo. Ahora debemos ocultarnos

Cuando conocere a mi padre - pregunta el niño, que es mucho más despierto que un niño de su edad. Se escuchan una pisadas

Aun no, todavía no es tiempo - dice alguien, que se acerca a ellos. Nos damos cuenta que es el doctor Fate

Lashina, sabía quien era y se le quedas viendo - tu, pero que haces aquí

Los esperaba - dice el hombre en su uniforme

Niño, se acerca a su madre y pregunta - quien es

Se parece a su padre, en realidad - responde este - Él niño se da vuelta y se le queda mirando

...Usted, conoce a mi padre - pregunta el chico de acero

Mi estimado Kon-El, lo conozco. Él se llevara una gran sorpresa, cuando te conozca. Pero te amara - le responde el hombre

* * *

Apokolips

Palacio de Darkseid. El dios oscuro, se encontraba desaparecido desde hace un par de años.

En la actualidad, otra persona dirige el planeta. Uno de sus hijos, no. No, es Kalibak, ni Orion es Grayven. El poderoso, nuevo amo de Apokolips. Se encontraba furioso, al recibir información desde el ataque en el hangar. En el cual Lashina y su hijo escaparon

El se levanta de su trono y mira por la ventana - Esos hijos de perra, creen que me han engañado. Yo se adonde se dirigen y voy a ir, tras ellos. Pronto - grito, mientras que su servidumbre temblaba al escuchar sus gritos. Sabiendo lo peligroso que puede ser y más salvaje que Darkseid

* * *

Meses atrás

Talia había aparecido en su hogar, en realidad en su dormitorio y lo llevo ante Ra's, ofreciéndole su imperio criminal y claro a su hija, como esposa

Clark había tomado, su decisión. Era la mañana después de la propuesta, vemos el departamento de Clark Kent y todo el lugar se encuentra en silencio. Clark se encontraba en habitación, sentado en su cama. Despertó, hace unas horas. Después de su noche de boda, observaba dormir a Talia Al Ghul-Kent, como se hacia llamar antes de quedarse dormida

Todo comenzó por la culpa de una mala decisión, estaba con depresión por culpa de la muerte de su esposa y había aceptado casarse con Talia - pensaba este, mientras que su nueva esposa sin que el se diera cuenta había despertado y se encuentra mirándolo fijamente

Ella se encontraba intranquila - En que estará pensando, el grandulón. – ella sonrío, para si misma - La pase muy bien, anoche con él. Es toda una bestia salvaje, pero tiene sus grandes momentos en que es cariñoso y atento. Pero que estoy pensando, amo a Bruce. Batman, el hombre murciélago. Yo solamente me case con Kal, porque mi padre lo quería. Por ello, ahora soy Talia Al Ghul-Kent – ella se dice, en su cabeza

Se le acerco a Clark y le comenzó a besar el cuello. El héroe caído, se encontraba paralizado, Talia lo estaba besando. Se acordó de Lisa, que diría ella. Sobre lo que esta haciendo, que se estaba equivocando lo más seguro. Y como les informaría a sus padres, junto a su prima Kara que había conocido hace unas semanas, que se había casado y no los había invitado

En qué piensas, amado esposo – le pregunta Talia. Mientras, le acaricia la entre pierna. Clark había llegado a saltar por esto, él no le había dicho nada por esto, después de todo es su esposa

El último hijo de Krypton, pensó en una excusa – Pensaba, que debo quemar mis uniformes de Superman. Rojo, amarillo y azul. Como usare ahora el negro que me entregaste – Después decir esto, ambos se quedaron mirando. Talia decidió hablar, para quebrar el hielo

Muy bien que pienses en el futuro, aun hay que pensar en otras cosas – le dijo ella

En que – le pregunto Clark

En el nieto que quiere mi padre. Mi amado esposo – le respondió ella. Clark se sonrojo y ella se gano enzima de el – creo que deberíamos continuar con eso querido

Como tú digas – dijo finalmente Clark, simulando una sonrisa – Sin que Kent supiera, durante la noche. Mientras dormía, Talia se apodero de un poco de su semen y lo guardo en una probeta. Como su padre se lo había ordenado, en estos momentos ella solo sonreía ante el placer que estaba apunto de recibir

* * *

Granja Kent.

En el interior de la casa, Martha, Jonathan y Kara se encuentran hablando con Clark y Talia en el living

"¿¡Que hiciste que!?" – grito Martha, al enterarse de la noticia. Jonathan, miraba a su hijo con decepción

Clark, volvió a repetir - "Nos casamos ayer, con Talia. Ma"

Jonathan, decidió hablar - "Disculpe señorita, pero Clark. No te educamos así, por qué tan rápido." – pregunto Jonathan y Talia recordó, lo que le dijo Clark hace unas horas

* * *

Departamento Kent-Al Ghul

En la cocina

"No le podemos decir a mis padres, lo que acordamos anoche. Ellos son personas de edad, y no sé cómo se lo tomarían" – Clark aconsejaba, a su nueva esposa

* * *

En la actualidad

Talia había recordado claramente sus palabras

"Nosotros nos enamoramos… la primera vez que nos vimos, en esa ocasión. Clark me salvo la vida" – dijo simplemente Talia. Kara miraba toda esta situación y algo no le calzaba e igual a los Kent

Por lo cual, decidió intervenir - "Yo no confió en ti. Talia. Se cómo eres, por lo que me ha contado Batgirl y además se quien es tu padre Ra's Al Ghul una gran mente criminal. Además enemigo de Batman y por lo que se, tu amas a Bruce Wayne" – Kara le dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Las dos jóvenes mujeres se miraban, con mucho odio. Se notaba que las dos no se iban hacer las grandes amigas y Talia hizo lo único que podía hacer en esta ocasión. Se lanzo a los brazos de Clark y comenzó a llorar

"Oh Clark. Yo pensé que estábamos haciendo bien las cosas" – dijo, entre llantos Talia. Clark acariciaba su cabello, mientras la tranquilizaba

"Tranquila amor, vamos a casa." - susurro él. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal, dijo - "Pa, Ma…disculpe si los molestamos, nos vamos ahora" – Clark, tomo en sus brazos a Talia y emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad de metrópolis

"Es una mentirosa, no le creo nada" – dijo Kara. Jonathan y Martha miraron hacia atrás, donde Kara. Ambos con una mirada de desaprobación, ante el comentario que había hecho. Haciendo que Kara trague saliva

Jonathan se quedo pensando - tal vez, tengas razón. También tenemos que pensar, que tal vez Clark estaba pasando por una crisis. Por lo de Lisa

Puede ser - dijo Martha, pensando en lo que dijo Linda

* * *

Actualidad

Fortaleza de la soledad

Clark, se encontraba aun frente a la pantalla. Cuando se escucho unos pasos, era Talia que se acercaba a Clark. En una bata negra y caminando muy seductora

Vienes a la cama - pregunta ella. Clark se le quedo mirando y se levanto, tomando su mano y yendo con ella

* * *

Después que Lashina, hablara con el Doctor Fate y este le pidiera que esperada para hablar con Clark. Esta se llevo a su hijo, a su antiguo departamento. Donde vivió, hace muchos años. Cuando conoció a Kent

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0

* * *

En mi historia el alias de Kara es Linda, no su mismo nombre de nacimiento.


	23. Verdad

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Colton - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Missy Peregrym es Lashina - Anna Hopkins es Talia Al Ghul

Jason Isaacs - Ra's Al Ghul - Amanda Crew es Zoe

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Fortaleza de la soledad

Clark, se encontraba aun frente a la pantalla. Cuando se escucho unos pasos, era Talia que se acercaba a Clark. En una bata corta de color negro y caminando muy seductora

Vienes a la cama - pregunta ella. Clark se le quedo mirando y se levanto, tomando su mano y yendo con ella

* * *

Después que Lashina, hablar con el Doctor Fate y este le pidiera que espere para hablar con Clark. Esta se llevo a su hijo, a su antiguo departamento. Donde vivió, hace muchos años. Cuando conoció a Kent

* * *

Ahora

Actualidad. Al día siguiente

En unos de los laboratorios de Ra's

Talia le había entregado la muestra de semen a su padre, ambos habían esperado a los científicos por el resultado. Varios minutos después, los científicos regresaron algo preocupados

Ra's enfermo, se daba cuenta que algo estaba pasando - hablen - dijo serio

No sirve la muestra - responde - él científico uno

Talia se les queda viendo - porque - pregunta esta

Él científico 2 responde - la muestra, es falsa - 2 estaba temblando

Como que es falsa - grita Ra's y mira a su hija

Ella niega con la cabeza - no se que paso

Es yogurt de vainilla, lo que tiene en su interior - responde 1. Ra's se levanta de la silla de ruedas, trata de golpear a algunos de los tres y cae al suelo. Su hija lo va a levantar y la toma por el cuello

Eres una inútil e igual que tu hermana - le escupe Ra's y esta se enfada. Lo tira al suelo y lo deja con los científicos

* * *

En el desierto

Batman y Superman, se han juntado en secreto. Clark esta riendo y Bruce sonríe

En estos momentos, deben a ver descubierto que era falsa la tercera muestra - le dice Clark

Bruce asiente - me dices que la prima la destruiste, según tu a la vista de ella por accidente y la segunda se la robaron de la cartera a ella, la tercera la cambiaste - Clark guiña el ojo

Si y espera que descubran que destruí su armamento. Este de ser doble agente, como el Captain America funciono muy bien - Clark se alegraba por ello

Ambos se quedaron mirando - y que vas hacer con ella - pregunta Bruce

Clark se pone serio - no te preocupes, no la dejare para mi. Se que la amas y ella a ti, solo estuvo conmigo por ordenes de su padre - Bruce se queda mirando a Clark y niega con la cabeza

No me interesa más, Selina es otra cosa. Desde niño que me gusta y creo que le voy a dar otra oportunidad - Clark sonrió a eso

* * *

Los días fueron pasando...Metrópolis

Lashina se consiguió una identidad falsa con ayuda del Dr. Fate y entro a la escuela de policías, Clark volvió a trabajar al Daily Planet y Talia lo abandono, Lois aunque no lo había dicho sabe el secreto de Clark y esta esperando que algún día él se lo cuente y confíe en ella. Clark les contó a sus padres y Kara lo que pasaba, de que estuvo actuando ante todos por los planes de Ra's de destruir el mundo

* * *

Isla de Themyscira

La reina Hippolyta ve como su hija Diana, entrena con Donna

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Gotham

Baticueva

Alfred ve a su amo Bruce entrenar con el joven Jason Todd, sin saber que ese sería su último entrenamiento

* * *

Los años fueron pasando y empezaron a pasar muchas cosas

Medianoche. Metrópolis, vemos el hospital central de la ciudad. Un hombre entra a una habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de el. Se acerca a la cama, muy lentamente y se queda viendo a la mujer que se encuentra allí y a una niña de catorce años. La mujer, abre los ojos

Te esperaba...Clark Kent - la imagen se da vuelta para observar a un Clark de veinte y seis años

Hola. Zoe, supe que me buscabas. Que te ha pasado? - le pregunta. Ella mueve su mano, señalando que tome asiento

Siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar - le informo ella. Clark tomo asiento y espero lo que le tenía que decir - Ves a esa niña dormir, a tu lado

Si, la veo. Es quien creó que es... - le pregunta

Lo es - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Clark sonrió, se atrevió a preguntar - ella es como yo

Tiene tus dones - el ultimo hijo de Krypton, se enorgulleció de esto

Hace dos años...- quedo en sileció, por algun momento

Clark y se atrevió a preguntarle - De que estás enferma

Mis padres, me dejaron a mi suerte con la niña y no te quise molestar. Así que me empecé a protituir, así que creo que sabes, ahora lo que tengo. Fui contagiada en mi trabajo, lo curioso es que días antes, pensaba dejar mi trabajo. Pero no alcance - le decía, mientras se entristecía

Tu. Eres una prosti... - Clark iba diciendo, cuando fui interrumpido por la madre de su hija

No lo digas aquí - señalando a su hija dormida

Claro, ella como es...la pequeña - le pegunto Clark

Nuestra hija, es una chica amable, cariñosa, estudiosa y responsable. - le respondía con mucho orgullo - Por lo que, he averiguado y no solo porque se has su padre, se que eres un buen hombre. Ayudas a tus padres con la granja y eres un reportero de renombre en el Daily Planet

Es verdad - le respondió Clark. Ambos siguieron hablando por una hora hora más, cuando Zoe dejo de respirar. Clark se acerco a ella y la abrazo - Descansa en paz, querida - susurra Clark. Cuando despierta Sarah y se acerca a ellos

Mamá, que le paso a mi mamá. - pregunta la niña casi llorando

Hija...ella a muerto - le responde a su hija, tocándole el hombro. Mientras que Sarah abraza a su madre, llora

Ella se detiene, se gira y lo observa - Quien es usted? y porque me llama hija, señor - Clark respira hondo y mira a su hija

Sarah. Yo soy tu padre - le dice. La imagen se detiene y al mismo tiempo se aleja

* * *

Horas después. Departamento Kent.

Allí se encuentran Clark con Lashina, se habían reencontrado y ella le había presentado a su hijo. Con el pasar del tiempo habían iniciado una relación. Clark le había contado, sobre el secreto que tenía con Zoe y que era momento de que supiera lo que estaba pasando. A ella, no le costó asimilar esto. Le recordaba a ella, cuando tuvo a Jon nombre terrestre de su hijo.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	24. El Otro Barry Allen Parte 1

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Grant Gustin es Barry Allen/The Flash - Peyton List es Lisa Snart

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Horas después. Departamento Kent.

Allí esta Clark con Lashina, se habían reencontrado y ella le había presentado a su hijo. Con el pasar del tiempo habían iniciado una relación. Clark le había contado, sobre el secreto que tenía con Zoe y que era momento de que supiera lo que estaba pasando. A ella, no le costó asimilar esto. Le recordaba a ella, cuando tuvo a Jon nombre terrestre de su hijo.

* * *

_En esta realidad. En la serie The Flash. Barry Allen/The Flash, esta tratando de detener el agujero negro. Que estaba por destruir la ciudad, como el mundo y el universo. Pero es absorbido por el_

* * *

Ahora

Año 2015

En la actualidad, es de noche. Vemos que el agujero se abre, de allí sale Barry con su uniforme destruido. El empieza a caer, mientras el agujero se cierra.

Vemos que cerca, de donde Barry vivió con sus padre. Cae este, golpeando su cabeza contra el cemento. Varios minutos después, vemos que una mujer de cabello castaño. Camina por la acera y ve a este hombre desnudo y dando la espalda, esta a punto de gritar. Cuando lo encuentra conocido, se acerca y le da vuelta. Lo reconoce, no lo puede creer a quien ve y susurra

Dios..Barry - ella saca su teléfono móvil y marca un numero, espera hasta que alguien, al fin contesta - Necesito...solo escucha - vemos que ella sigue hablando, frente a un Barry inconsciente y desnudo. Mientras la cámara se aleja

* * *

Al día siguiente

Ciudad Central. Vemos que el sol brilla, para toda la comunidad. Vemos varias imágenes de la ciudad, pero por ejemplo de personas conocidas

Cercas de S.T.A.R. Labs, vemos un auto que se acerca. Son Caitlin y Ronnie, los dos se ven muy enamorados y contento

* * *

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Vemos al verdadero Wells, junto a su esposa y al señor Henry Allen trabajando en algo, desde muy temprano en la mañana. Desde allí sabemos que sucede algo extraño

* * *

Hogar West. Joe y su hija se encuentran desayunando solos, sin la compañía de Barry

* * *

Mientras que en el hogar Allen, vemos a la madre de Barry. Viva, ella se encuentra cocinando, mientras que piensa en su hijo y entristese. Mirando la foto del Barry de esa realidad

* * *

Departamento de Barry Allen. En el dormitorio

Vemos a Barry dormir en una cama de sabanas azules y semidesnudo. La mujer de cabello oscuro es Lisa Snart, se encuentra observando a su supuesto novio de esa realidad, desde hace cuatro meses. Se acerca y se mete en la cama junto a a él, se encontraba intranquila que no despertara. Solo la calmaba, lo que le dijo durante la noche. El amigo medico, de su hermano. Cuando trajeron a Barry a casa "Se encuentra muy cansado, algo le paso hace poco. Un consejo, déjalo que duerma. Cuando despiertes, pregúntale y verán que hacen"

Lisa, no creía. Como su vida, había cambiado desde que lo conoció hace unos cuatro meses. Accidentalmente, al tropezar con él. Aparte de ser un hombre hermoso, es inteligente, amable, cariñoso, de buena familia. Todo lo que no era, la familia Snart

Ella es realmente feliz, junto a Barry. Se encontraba sonriendo triunfalmente, al recordar sus caricias, ella se sentía diferente. Gracias a Barry, consiguió trabajando en el café donde trabajaba Iris.

Poco a poco, Barry se empezó a mover. Lisa se daba cuenta de esto, finalmente abrió los ojos

¡Lisa! - Allen exclamo, mientras caía de la cama - Que haces aquí? Donde estoy? - Barry se quedo mirando el dormitorio, en donde diablos se encontraba. Que paso con Iris, Joe, su padre Henry y los demás. Se quedo pensando Barry, mientras observa a Lisa Snart, que únicamente vestía una camisa

Ella se acerco, estiro sus brazos. Tratando con sus manos, tocar el pecho de Barry. Pero al hacerlo, el se aparto

Debe ser, el golpe en la cabeza. Que te diste, con el cemento - escucho Barry, que le decía Lisa

Amor, cuando te encontré anoche. Inconsciente, cuando yo venía de casa de tus padres. - Barry, se le quedo viendo

Amor...dices, de que hablas - Lisa, estaba a segundos de llorar. Barry se dio cuenta de esto - Disculpa, explícame que esta pasando

Tu y yo, somos novios hace cuatro meses. Me invitaste a vivir en este tu departamento, hace un mes. Creo que lo has olvidado, por el golpe que te has dado ayer. Cuando te encontré desnudo cerca de la casa de tus padres - Barry se le queda viendo

Que día es hoy - Barry le pregunto, a su supuesta novia. Mientras que la escuchaba, se daba cuenta. Que ayer entonces fue cuando cerro el vortex. Ahora, lo recuerda. Lo cerro, pero por dentro y lo fue expulsado en este universo. Eso quiere decir que ella en verdad es mi novia y también decía que venia de casa de mis padres...no puede ser - El la miro

Lisa, mis padres saben de mi accidente? - le quiso preguntar y espero pacientemente la respuesta. Ella no sabía que decir, Lisa no sabia como, decir le Barry. Que lo creían muerto

No, porque... - ella no alcanzo a terminar, cuando Barry la abrazaba. Mientras que hacía esto, él se encontraba contento...sus familia existía, si su madre esta viva, quiere decir que su padre no esta en la cárcel

Pero algo estaba pasando, se sentía bien abrazar a Lisa y poco a poco se fueron acercando sus bocas. Barry sin darse cuenta, fue empujado a la cama por Lisa. Mientras que ella se sube enzima de él

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	25. El Otro Barry Allen Parte 2

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Grant Gustin es Barry Allen/The Flash - Peyton List es Lisa Snart

Karl Urban es Bruce Wayne/Batman - Keean Johnson es Clayton Stevens

Nick Purcha es Simon Valentine - Bre Blair es Tess Wells

Michelle Harrison es Nora Allen

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Ella no sabía que decir, Lisa no sabia como, decir le Barry. Que lo creían muerto

No, porque... - ella no alcanzo a terminar, cuando Barry la abrazaba. Mientras que hacía esto, él se encontraba contento...sus familia existía, si su madre esta viva, quiere decir que su padre no esta en la cárcel

Pero algo estaba pasando, se sentía bien abrazar a Lisa y poco a poco se fueron acercando sus bocas. Barry sin darse cuenta, fue empujado a la cama por Lisa. Mientras que ella se sube enzima de él

* * *

Ahora...

Media hora después. Departamento de Barry Allen. Mientras que Lisa se encontraba en el baño, retocándose. Barry se encontraba en el dormitorio, tendido en la cama, mirando hacia el cielo banco de la habitación. Aunque el se encontraba, muy bien aquí. Sabía cual era su deber y ese es volver a su propia realidad. Pero antes, le gustaría volver a ver a su familia reunida. Sería una linda imagen, ver a su madre y su padre juntos.

Mientras que Barry pensaba, no se había dado cuenta de que Lisa. Se metió en la cama, solo se dio cuenta. Cuando, sintió peso sobre su regazo. Ella se inclino y lo beso de forma tierna, al misma tiempo ella le acariciaba el muslo, produciendo que Barry llegara a saltar. Lisa se reía de él

Por lo cual, Barry pensó. Abrazó a Lisa, se dio vuelta provocando que ella gima y cayendo sobre ella y compartiendo su propio calor. Tan rápidamente, Barry empezó a mover sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. El calor empezó a subir, que Lisa pensaba que se encontraba en un día de verano en la habitación. Barry se daba cuenta, de que ella disfruta de la reacción, y deslizó sus manos en las caderas y el estómago y luego hasta los pecho. Él respiró hondo en eso y ella se rió antes de colocar un beso en la nuca. Sus labios estaban cálidos, también.

Con el corazón acelerado tan rápido, que el cuerpo de Barry estaba vibrando junto con a Lisa. Ella nunca había sentido, eso con él, ni con nadie. Algo le había pasado a su novio, después que regreso de la muerte

* * *

Mientras en S.T.A.R. Lab. El padre de Barry con los Wells, seguían trabajando. Ellos observaban el reporte de la anomalía de ayer por la noche

Henry los miro - Entonces, estamos de acuerdo de que fue un vortex. Lo que se abrió anoche, eso de las 22:00 hrs. - Los Wells asintieron

Harrison observa a su esposa - En que piensas querida - él le pregunta. Tess Morgan levanto la vista

Pienso, que tal vez. - ella suspiro - tal vez, es la anomalía que nos advirtieron - los tres se quedaron viendo

* * *

Minutos después, Lisa había decidido contarle a Allen, sobre lo ocurrido con el Barry se su dimensión. Pensando que él es su novio. Al creer que tiene un poco de amnesia, nuestro Barry se encontraba en ropa interior escuchando a Lisa, el no creía lo que escuchaba

Como que morí - Barry se atrevió a preguntar, por su otro yo

Ella asintió con la cabeza - lo que escuchas, te dejamos en el cementerio - el se acerca a ella

Como morí - pregunto él

Lisa lloro, al recordar. A su novio ensangrentado - Acribillado

Acribillado - se dijo Barry, en voz alta

Por salvar a Iris, de un atracador - le confesó ella. El se acerco a Lisa

Iris. Como está ella - pregunta Barry. Lisa se aleja un poco y mira hacia otro lado

Ella...esta bien, triste como yo. Por tu supuesta muerte - Lisa lo volvió a mirar a la cara, se acerco nuevamente a él, pero lo cachetea - Te gusta verdad

* * *

Mientras en el departamento Kent

Vemos a Clark Kent que se encuentra pensando en algo. Su hija, su esposa y su hijo se acercan a él

Es el momento - le dice la mujer, mientras le toca el hombro. Clark se gira y sonríe

Lietta - se queda mirando a su esposa y luego a su hija - Volveré pronto, ahora que recuerdo tengo que terminar un articulo para él Daily Planet - el se acerca más a su esposa, besa su labios. Mientras que después, le besa la cabeza a su hija y abraza a su hijo. Clark da unos giros y se convierte en Superman, emprende el vuelo, saliendo por el balcón. Cuando dos muchachos, amigos de Sarah y Jon. Hijos de Clark, se acercan al departamento y ve a Clark salir del balcón y se le quedan

Clayton. Que abra pasado - pregunta el joven de lentes. Clayton sonríe

Solo un trabajo, para Superman. Simón - le responde y siguen caminando, para encontrarse con Sarah y Jon

* * *

Superman vuela por los cielos, cada vez más cerca de ciudad central. Cuando un ruido lo saca de sus pensamientos, es el comunicador que lleva en su oído izquierdo.

Vas a ciudad central - escuchamos una voz, fuerte y grave. Clark sonríe

Tu vas, Batman - pregunta Superman. Vemos que Bruce Wayne va cerca de ciudad central, en su jet y cambiando su ropa a la de Batman

Si, estoy por llegar a mi hangar privado - responde fríamente

Voy por ti - responde el ultimo Kryptoniano y se cierra la comunicación

* * *

Departamento Allen. En el dormitorio

Barry se encuentra abrazando a Lisa, suponiendo que él Barry de esa realidad. Tenía los mismo sentimientos que él por Iris, decide mentir

Te amo. Lisa - ella se le queda viendo y lo besa con mucha pasión. Barry tiene un extraño presentimiento y se separa de Lisa

Que sucede? - pregunta ella

Él se queda viendo, la mirada tierna que le pone - debo salir

A donde, te recuerdo que piensan que estas muerto. Quédate un poco más y después arreglas los documentos legales - Barry le niega con la cabeza

Lo siento, hago lo que tengo que hacer y vuelvo a tus brazos - ahora siendo él quien la besa, con este gesto ella queda contenta. Mientras Barry entra al baño, después de ducharse parte con su super velocidad a donde lo lleva su intuición

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	26. El Otro Barry Allen Parte Final

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Grant Gustin es Barry Allen/The Flash - Peyton List es Lisa Snart

Karl Urban es Bruce Wayne/Batman - Bre Blair es Tess Wells

John Wesley Shipp es Henry Allen - Michelle Harrison es Nora Allen

Y Thomas Cavanagh es Harrison Wells

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Él se queda viendo, la mirada tierna que le pone - debo salir

A donde, te recuerdo que piensan que estas muerto. Quédate un poco más y después arreglas los documentos legales - Barry le niega con la cabeza

Lo siento, hago lo que tengo que hacer y vuelvo a tus brazos - ahora siendo él quien la besa, con este gesto ella queda contenta. Mientras Barry entra al baño, después de ducharse parte con su super velocidad a donde lo lleva su intuición

* * *

Ahora

Mientras en Laboratorio STAR. Henry y los Wells se encontraban conversando, cuando Barry ingreso. Henry se acerca a la otra versión de su hijo y lo abrazo

Se que no eres mi hijo, pero deja que este viejo. Abrace a su pequeño - tristemente, Barry sonrió

Créame que lo comprendo - Barry le susurra. Al recordar a su padre, tras las rejas. Harrison y Tess se acercan a ellos

Disculpen, que arruinemos este "encuentro". Pero debemos hablar - les dice, el verdadero Harrison Wells, cuando se escucha otra voz. Todos se giran y ven a Superman acompañado de Batman

Creo que tiene razón, doctor Wells - Clark, mira a Tess - hola Tess - la mujer sonríe

Superman, un gusto de verte. Nuevamente - Responde ella. Clark y Tess se habían Conocido cuando eran más Jóvenes

* * *

Minutos después, en la Sala de Conferencias del laboratorio

Por lo que nosotros sabemos - Henry, se encontraba hablando, al grupo. Se detuvo y miro a Barry - tu, eres de otra dimensión

Barry, se encontraba sorprendido, al darse Cuenta. Que ellos sabían, que él no era de aquí - Pero, como lo saben ustedes? - pregunto, Clark decidió intervenir

Cada uno de nosotros, en estos años...- Clark tomo un respiro, al recordar lo sucedido en estos años - Cada uno de nosotros, hemos sido visitados. Por versiones de nosotros, de universos alternos

Quienes? - pregunta, el joven Barry

Han aparecido Superman y Flash de otra Realidades - Harrison le informa. Henry se acerca a Flash y le dice

Ese Flash, era idéntico a mi. Pero llevaba tu nombre, empezó su misión al inicio de los años 90 - Barry Sonríe, al escuchar esto

Fascinante - exclamo, el joven Allen y dijo en voz alta - Sabia, que había muchos universos, pero no pensé. Que mi padre, fuera Flash

* * *

Varios minutos después...

Por los pasillo del laboratorio, vemos hablar a Superman y Barry.

Comprendo perfectamente, Lo que sientes, Barry

En verdad

Si. Yo, hace poco, entre en esta vida de héroe oficialmente. Antes siempre ayudaba desde las sombras, o reparando mis propios desastres

En mi universo, Superman existe hace muchos años. Recientemente su prima apareció

Mi prima, viajo al siglo treinta y uno - En ese momento, Clark recibió un mensaje de su hija - _Papito, disculpa por no alcanzar a saludarte. Feliz día del Padre, te quiere tu hija Sarah y tu hijo Jon_

Todo bien - pregunta Barry. Clark asiente, mientras termina de leer

Era de mi hijos, me desean un muy feliz día del padre - responde Kent

Es el día del padre - pregunto Barry, Clark lo quedo mirando

Si - contesta Clark

* * *

Durante el día Barry, paso el tiempo. Con el suplente de su padre y su día, pero ambos sabían que se tenían que hacer una pregunta

"Como lo vamos hacer con Nora" - pregunto Henry

Barry levanto la vista - "tengo una idea"

* * *

Casa Allen

Henry entro a la casa, su esposa lo esperaba

Cariño, que paso. Estaba muy preocupada - ambos se abrazan

Él, le acaricia la mejilla - Amor, discúlpame. Paso algo, que no nos esperábamos

Que paso - pregunta, alterada Nora

Toma asiento - Henry, le pide a su mujer

Ella, nego con la cabeza - No, gracias

Siéntate, hazme caso - rogó, Allen

No - respondió Nora

Bien, entren - grita Henry, y entra Lisa acompañada por Barry

Por dios, Barry - susurro la mujer y se desmayo. el joven Allen, corrió hacia su madre

Mamá - dijo el joven. La mujer, miraba a su hijo

Es que, no puede ser. Eres tu? - pregunta Nora. Se escucha la voz de Henry

...No es Barry, debemos hablar - Lisa, se queda mirando al otro Barry

Quien, eres? - pregunta Lisa

Lo único que puede responder es - Es una larga, historia

Durante los próximos minutos, Henry y Barry les cuentan lo que sucede en verdad. Nora y Lisa lloran al saber que en realidad han perdido a su hijo y novio respectivamente

* * *

Los días fueron pasando...

Central City, todos pensaban como Barry podría volver a su mundo. Cuando a este se le ocurrió, que fuera como llego corriendo. Todos se habían alegrado, al tener al fin una buena noticia. Harrison empezó a revisar todo, en su computadora, que había dejado de revisar. Cuando apareció el nuevo Barry, el revisa si todo saldría según lo planeado. Cuando descubrió algo

Se acercó a todos - les tengo malas noticias - los demás lo observan - debimos a ver revisado todo antes - el miembros allí se encuentran helados, por lo que viene - Barry, recordaras que dejaste a tu mundo con un hoyo negro - este asiente - tu tierra...fue destruida - su padre de esa tierra, trato de acercarse a él. Pero este salió corriendo

* * *

Barry trato de abrir un túnel, pero no pudo. No podía volver, Clark finalmente se acerco y lo abrazó y le susurro

En esta tierra Barry Allen, no era Flash - Barry escuchaba - pero, si lo era su descendiente que venia del futuro. Su nieto - el joven se quedo helado

Ambos se miraron - pero, como. Él murió

Si, murió. - Clark asintió - pero, tu estás aquí

Barry no creía lo que escucha - donde esta, este supuesto nieto

Clark se puso triste - Al principio, no recordaba que venía del futuro. Al tener amnesia, pero la recupero tiempo después y supimos su historia...lamentablemente, él murió en batalla

Me estás queriendo decir, que yo soy ese abuelo y que tome el lugar del Barry de esta tierra - decía, sin creer lo que salía de su boca

Claro que si, chico - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, este tiende la mano y Barry la estrecha

* * *

Al otro día

Metrópolis

En la azotea de un edificio, podemos ver a una joven mujer. Cubierta por una cobija de vejar de color rojo, de la cabeza a los pies. Ocultando su identidad, se puede ver únicamente un mechón castaño

Podemos escuchar su voz, pero a su alrededor no hay nadie - "Por ahora, todo se encuentra bien. En esta realidad" - La chica, se queda viendo el amanecer de la ciudad de Metrópolis - "Como...me gustaría que mi mundo, se viera así. Otra vez" - al terminar de susurrar, desaparecer


	27. Lara Kent viajera del tiempo

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Chloe Moretz es Lara Kent Baker - Callum Blue es General Zod

Erica Durance es Lois Lane y Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Los días fueron pasando...

Central City, todos pensaban como Barry podría volver a su mundo. Cuando a este se le ocurrió, que fuera como llego corriendo. Todos se habían alegrado, al tener al fin una buena noticia. Harrison empezó a revisar todo, en su computadora, que había dejado de revisar. Cuando apareció el nuevo Barry, el revisa si todo saldría según lo planeado. Cuando descubrió algo

Se acercó a todos - les tengo malas noticias - los demás lo observan - debimos a ver revisado todo antes - el miembros allí se encuentran helados, por lo que viene - Barry, recordaras que dejaste a tu mundo con un hoyo negro - este asiente - tu tierra...fue destruida - su padre de esa tierra, trato de acercarse a él. Pero este salió corriendo

* * *

Barry trato de abrir un túnel, pero no pudo. No podía volver, Clark finalmente se acerco y lo abrazó y le susurro

En esta tierra Barry Allen, no era Flash - Barry escuchaba - pero, si lo era su descendiente que venia del futuro. Su nieto - el joven se quedo helado

Ambos se miraron - pero, como. Él murió

Si, murió. - Clark asintió - pero, tu estás aquí

Barry no creía lo que escucha - donde esta, este supuesto nieto

Clark se puso triste - Al principio, Bart no recordaba que venía del futuro. Al tener amnesia, pero la recupero tiempo después y supimos su historia...lamentablemente, él murió en batalla

Me estás queriendo decir, que yo soy ese abuelo y que tome el lugar del Barry de esta tierra - decía, sin creer lo que salía de su boca

Claro que si, chico - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, este tiende la mano y Barry la estrecha

* * *

Al otro día

Metrópolis

En la azotea de un edificio, podemos ver a una joven mujer. Cubierta por una cobija de vejar de color rojo, de la cabeza a los pies. Ocultando su identidad, se puede ver únicamente un mechón castaño

Podemos escuchar su voz, pero a su alrededor no hay nadie - "Por ahora, todo se encuentra bien. En esta realidad" - La chica, se queda viendo el amanecer de la ciudad de Metrópolis - "Como...me gustaría que mi mundo, se viera así. Otra vez" - al terminar de susurrar, desaparecer

* * *

Ahora...

Desde otro lugar, en un lugar muy lejano. Podemos ver una nave espacial.

En su interior, alguien observaba por una pantalla. A la muchacha desconocida, que había desaparecido de la azotea

Esta persona, se encuentra de espalda. Sentado en su silla, se le acerca un sirviente - "Señor, hay una anomalía en el espació tiempo"

Se da vuelta y podemos distingas a Mobius, el antimonitor - "Si, la estoy viendo. Quien es ella, quiero que lo averigüen" - grita, el ser extradimensional

* * *

En otro mundo...hace mucho tiempo

_Nuestra historia inicia, en una continuidad diferente de Smallville_

En una dimensión paralela. Clark mantuvo una relación con Alicia Baker, pero ella no se volvió loca como en Obsesion. Días después, se da cuenta que a engendrado en su vientre a un pequeño ser con ayuda de Clark.

Ella cree saber, que el joven granjero tiene un futuro brillante, por lo cual termina con él y no le cuenta que esta embarazada. Deja el pueblo, Clark no vuelve a saber de ella, en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ocho años después, Alicia esta desaparecida y su madre se hizo cargo de la niña. Pero al estar muriendo la señora Baker, decide entregarle a Clark a la pequeña niña.

Casa Baker. Vemos que una envejecida señora Baker, sale de su casa acompañada por una versión pequeña de Alicia. Llama Lara, la mujer mayor se gira y le habla a alguien

La niña le sonríe - "Tenemos que irnos, mi niña" – dice señora Baker, a su pequeña nieta y única familiar

"Voy abuela" – responde la pequeña niña, Ella es una pequeña de cabello rubio, de unos siete años de edad.

Señora Baker, acaricia la mejilla de su pequeña nieta - "Nerviosa" – pregunta la mujer mayor

Lara, asiente con su pequeña cabeza "Sí, un poco nerviosa" – responde la niña

La abuela, le da la mano a su nieta y empiezan a caminar hacia el auto - "No debes estarlo, él es un buen hombre. Quería mucho a tu madre, tienes que estar tranquila" - la niña, no respondió. Únicamente abrazo a su abuela

Granja Kent:

Clark bajaba por las escaleras de la cocina, cuando se da cuenta que Lois esta cocinando

"Lois que haces?" – pregunta Clark. Ella se gira y sonríe

"Smallville, he decidido cocinarte algo" – le responde Lois

Clark algo nervioso, le responde "Te doy las gracias, por eso sacrificio. Pero no tengo hambre"

Ella se acerca a él, le acaricia el pecho "Una novia, no puede hacer eso por su novio" – ella le pregunta a Clark

Clark, se le queda viendo - "Quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo pareja" –

"Tienes razón" – responde ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla

* * *

En esta continuidad, Lois nunca llego a Smallville. Lois &amp; Clark se conocieron en Metrópolis, cuando Clark le fue a pedir ese favor que había quedado pendiente a Perry White. Los chicos se habían puesto a trabajar juntos, en Daily Planet y al mismo tiempo Clark se convirtió en Superman. Al poco tiempo, empezaron a salir y Clark le contó sobre su identidad secreta como Superman.

Lena Luthor, es la hermana de Lex. Todo el mundo lo sabe, ella es madre soltera y actualmente se encuentra postrada en cama. Lionel, fue asesinado por un desconocido hace tiempo y Lex es el amo de Metrópolis

Chloe, fue mandada a Inglaterra. Por Daily Planet a trabajar en la otra sucursal. Jimmy es un joven fotógrafo, nunca salió en citas con Chloe y Perry es un buen jefe, pero nunca tuvo nada con Martha.

Oliver conoció a Clark, cuando cada uno era Green Arrow y Superman. Y Justice League fue fundada por Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl y J'onn J'onzz.

* * *

_Minutos después. En la casa Kent, los chicos se estaban preparando para ir a trabajar_

Lois le pregunta a Clark - "Tienes listo tu articulo?" – Clark, le sonríe

"Si, solo quedan unos detalles. Pero lo termino en el periódico" – le respondió el y al mismo tiempo besa en los labios a su novia.

* * *

_Mientras tanto_

_Afuera de la casa, se a detenido el auto rojo de la señora Baker. De allí salen ella con su nieta_

"Aquí es" – le dice la mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero en sus ojos, se ve una gran tristeza

La niña, observa la granja - "Es como la mencionabas abuela, es muy colorida y ese es el granero" – pregunto la niña

"Si, ese es. Yo nunca había venido, pero ella siempre me contaba de este lugar" – le responde la abuela

La señora Baker, le toma la mano y la pequeña Lara le dice - "Vamos"

"Si, vamos" – le respondido la señora Baker. Ellas poco a poco se acercan hacia la puerta

* * *

Adentro de la casa Lois y Clark siguen besando, cuando escuchan que alguien toca la puerta

"Yo voy" – dice Lois, fue abrir la puerta. Al abrir, se encuentra con la señora Baker y la niña - "Buenos días. Dígame, que necesita" – pregunta Lois

La señora Baker, trago saliva - "Busco a Clark Kent" – Clark se acerca, al reconocer la voz

"Señora Baker, tanto tiempo" – dijo el, con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza. Miro a la niña, le encontró un parecido a alguien – "hola" – le dijo a Lara

"Hola" – responde Lara, un poco ruborizada

Clark presenta a Lois - "Quien lea abrió, es mi novia Lois Lane" - La señora Baker, le sonríe a Lois

"Mucho gusto, señorita Lane" – saluda, cordialmente la señora

"Dígame. Lois" – le responde. La madre de Alicia, se acerca a Clark

"Podemos entrar, Clark" – pregunta la señora Baker

"Si, claro pasen" – dice Clark, entran y cierra la puerta

* * *

En el interior de la casa, Lois le decía a Clark. Que recordara que deben ir al planeta, Lois la tranquilizaba, al decirle que con sus poderes llegaran en pocos segundos. Después de aquello, los cuatros se quedaron mirando. Esperando comenzar hablar

"No recordaba que Alicia, tuviera una hermana" – pregunta Clark, la señora Baker se encontraba nerviosa

La señora Baker sonrío - "Ella es la hija, de Alicia – responde ella, sin más nervios. Clark no creía lo que escuchaba, enseguida saco las cuentas. En ese tiempo, en que la debió haber concebido. Debió estar con otro, ella le hubiera dicho que tuvo una hija con él

"Como que su hija" – pregunta Clark, muy confundido

Ella se levanto de la silla "Recuerdas, el tiempo en que se conocieron" - Clark asintió - "Y finalmente, se entregaron uno al otro" - Clark, no creía lo que escuchaba

"Dice, que esta pequeña es mi hija" – Clark, miraba a Lara. Lois se encontraba igual que Clark

Lois se acerco a la pequeña - "Como te llamas" - le pregunto la reportera

"Lara Kent, señorita Lois" - respondió, la pequeña

"Lara" – susurro Clark, su pequeña hija se acerca y lo abraza. Ella llora, sin poder controlarse

Mientras tanto, la señora Baker le contaba a Lois - "Alicia, me contó que la madre biológica de Clark, se llamaba Lara" – la señora Baker, lloro al recordar a su hija - "Por ello, le pusimos ese nombre"

"Porque, ahora" – pregunta Lois. Las miradas de Clark y Lois se juntan

"Lois" – Clark regaña a Lois

La señora Baker, interviene - "Esta bien Clark. Lara por que no vas a jugar afuera y recuerda ten cuidado" – dijo la mujer mayor. La niña se separo de su madre y asintió. La señora Baker, se empezó a explicar - "Todo comenzó, después de mi hija y Clark estuvieron saliendo y al tiempo descubrió que estaba embarazada, ella sabía que tu tenías un futuro brillante" - ella se quedo mirando a Clark - "así que te dejo, se fue a dar luz a otra parte. Luego me llamo y la ayude a criar a la pequeña Lara, como sabes mi marido murió hace un tiempo. Pero ahora, paso algo" - Clark &amp; Lois, miraron a la señora Baker. - "yo me estoy murieron, no me queda mucho tiempo. Así que decide, traértela, Alicia me dijo..." – ella comenzó a recordar la voz de Alicia

* * *

_Mamá, si algo me pasara. Quiero, que por favor. Tu críes a mi hija, pero si a ti algo te sucede...y espero que no se a pronto. Quiero que le digas la verdad a Clark, se la entregues y que le pidas que me perdone_ – ruega Alicia

* * *

La señora Baker, se limpia las lagrimas - "Eso fue, lo que le paso. A mi pequeña" -

Lois se acerca a la mujer y le pregunto "Que pasó con Alicia?"

"Ella murió, asfixiada por un loco de los meteoritos" – respondió, entre lagrimas. Miro a Clark y pregunto - "Disculpas a mi hija"

Clark, se acerca a ella y la abraza "Si, espero que Alicia encontrara la paz. Que había estado buscando"

Ella se le quedo mirando - "Me la llevo, más tarde la traigo con sus cosas" - le dijo la señora Baker a Clark

"No es necesario, yo voy a buscar sus cosas." Clark, mira a Lois - "Por favor, cuando vayas al Daily Planet. Diles que, se me presento algo. Que después le explico – le dijo el a Lois

"Si, claro" – respondió ella

* * *

Minutos después

Granero Kent, Lara se encuentra mirando por la ventana del desván. Clark sube las escaleras, Lara se gira y se da cuenta que su padre la observa

"Papá" – susurra la niña

Ambos se quedan mirando "Hija" – los dos, poco a poco se empiezan acercar. Al final corren y se abrazaron – ¿Así que eres mi hija? – dice el

"Es lo que dicen, pero también me parezco a ti" – dijo ella y lo levanto a Clark con una mano

"Lo veo" – responde Clark – los dos, se siguen abrazando

"Papá" – susurra Lara, mientras llora

"Lara, mi hija" – le dice Clark, añorando este momento.

* * *

Diez años después. El mundo es un caos, gracias al General Zod. A destruido a todos los héroes y capturado a otros. En un descuido, Clark se escapa y lograr rescatar a la joven Lara de apenas 16 años, que es obligada a convertirse en prostituta. Siendo violada psicológicamente y sexualmente, por los hombres del General Zod, mientras su padre esta siendo torturado. Clark la lleva a las cuevas y usa el portal que conecta con la fortaleza de la soledad, por error de Clark deja la llave en la herradura.

Decide pedirle ayuda, a la computadora. Que es la memoria de su padre, le ruega que abra un portal y que la envié a otro lugar. Después de varios minutos, aceptar "Jor-El" abre un portal, Lara esta por entrar

Cuando otro portal se abre, proviniendo de las cuevas. Aparece Zod con sus hombres y empiezan atacar, uno de los ataques golpea por accidente la computadora. Desestabilizando el portal, Lara es arrastrada allí. Clark trata de salvarla, pero es retenido por un soldado que lo golpea en la cabeza y lo aturde

Mientras que Lara, se pierde en el espacio tiempo...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	28. Batman Beyond

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Chloe Moretz es Lara Kent Baker - Kenny Wormald es Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond

Henri Young es Matt McGinnis/Robin - Rob Lowe es Damian Wayne

Charisma Carpenter es Mari Grayson-Wayne - Julianne Hough es Dee-Dee

Malese Jow es Dana Tan - Meryl Streep es Barbara Gordon

Katherine Keener es Mary McGinnis/Helena Wayne/Huntress

Con Michelle Pfeiffer es Selina Kyle-Wayne/Catwoman y Michael Keaton es Bruce Wayne/Batman

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Batman creado por: Bob Kane &amp; Bill Finge**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Juntando Detective Comics, Batman Beyond, Batman (Tim Burton) Gotham y solo un poco de Kingdom Come. Se crea esta historia, centrada en realidad en el universo de Batman Beyond

* * *

En un futuro cercano, vemos el desierto. No se identifica, el país de este.

En un campamento, en ese lugar, vemos a un hombre de cabello negro corto. De unos casi cincuenta años, este habla por teléfono con alguien de Gotham City

"Entonces, el viejo esta bien. Aunque no lo creas, me alegro sobrino. Saludos al él y mi hermana, pronto estaré por allí" - guarda, su teléfono móvil y una mujer de piel anaranjada y cabello negro se acerca a él. Rodeando sus brazos, con la cintura del hombre

"Tu padre, se encuentra mejor de la operación. Damian" - pregunta la hija de Dick y Starfire, a Damian Wayne. Este se da vuelta y sonríe

"Si, el viejo vivirá un poco. Según Terry" - ambos se acercan y se besan

* * *

Varios días después

Noche. Gotham City, en la azote de un edificio. Vemos al actual Batman, Terry. Admirando la ciudad, cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse a él. Terry, sabe quien es y se gira para verlo

"No te esperaba, aquí" - el hombre, se sigue acercando. Es Damian, que decide volver a la ciudad

"Padre, me mando a llamar. No te preocupes, no es por tu puesto de Batman. Quiere que dirigía la compañía, al no sentirse bien" - Terry, sabía que su abuelo Bruce Wayne. Se encontraba, con su salud más deteriorada. Pero, no creía que tanto. Para llamar a su tía Damian Wayne

* * *

Mientras tanto

Mansión Wayne. Habitación de Bruce Wayne, este se encuentra en su cama dormido. Mary McGinnis lo cuida, quien en realidad es Helena Wayne Kyle. Pero, que se hizo pasar por muerta y cambió su identidad, cambiando su cabello negro por uno rojizo. Por culpa, de algunos asuntos de su pasado, ella acaricia la mano de su padre. Una mujer mayor, entra en la habitación

"Él, se alegra que estés aquí. Querida" - la mujer es, Selina Kyle-Wayne. Su madre, Helena se levanta y abraza a su madre

"No quiero, que muera" - susurra la hija mayor, de Batman. Selina, trata de tranquilizar a su hija

Suspira - "Yo tampoco, lo amo. Pero, vamos entrando en nuestros últimos años y lamentablemente no somos tan fuertes, como antes" - le dice una mayor Selina. Ella tiene un pequeño recuerdo, de un Bruce adolescente y ríe. Su hija, la ve extrañada - "recordé a tu padre, era un adorable adolescente y yo una traviesa joven. Como lo hice sufrir, antes de empezar nuestro juego de Batman y Catwoman" - al termina de decir esto, no aguanto más y empezó a llorar - "Bruce...no me dejes" - Selina, se quedo mirando la cama, en donde su marido duerme. Bruce, hace unos días se estaba recuperando de una operación. Pero, todo cambió luego de un desmayo que tuvo hace dos días. Al no aguantar más, su cuerpo

* * *

Varias horas después

Esta lloviendo, vemos un motel, a las afueras de la ciudad.

En la habitación, vemos en el suelo el uniforme de Batman, como el de una de las Dee. Terry, esta en la cama. Junto a una rubia hermosa, ella es una de las nietas de la antigua villana. Harley Quinn, la chica le beso el cuello. Mientras, Terry ríe. Al sentir el cosquilleo de los besos, que la joven le ofrece. Y al mismo tiempo, Terry pasa sus manos, por el cuerpo de Deidre. Los jóvenes, se detienen al escuchar el teléfono de Terry. El nieto de Bruce, ve en el visor el nombre de su hermano

"Matt, que pasa?" - pregunta Terry. Se escucha la voz de su hermano, entre llanto

"Ven a la mansión, el abuelo esta muriendo" - al escuchar estas frases, se le cae su teléfono al suelo . La joven, toca su hombro

Ella, se ve preocupada por él - "Que sucede, grandulón" - Terry, sale de la cama y se viste

"Debo irme, mi abuelo esta grave" - dice, cuando empieza a llorar. Siendo consolado por la rubia

* * *

Media hora después

Mansión Wayne. Terry entro junto a la rubia, en ropa civil. Tomados de la mano e ingresaron a la habitación del mítico señor Wayne. Allí se encontraban su madre, su hermano, su abuela, su tío Damian, su tía Mari, el tío Tim junto a su esposa Stephanie, tío Dick junto a su esposa Starfire, sus primos y la comisionada Barbara. Alrededor de la cama de Bruce, viendo sus últimos momentos

"La familia..." - decía Bruce, su hija trataba de detenerlo. Para que descansara, pero él le dio una mirada y ella se detuvo. Sabiendo como es su padre, prefirió que siguiera no más. En ese momento entro Clark Kent y Bruce sonrió - "La familia, debe permanecer unida...hay que proteger la ciudad. Para eso, estamos nosotros. Para ello, esta Batman" - se tuvo, mirando a su nieto Terry. Volvió a mirar a su querida esposa, le guiño un ojo y al instante cerro los dos ojos

* * *

Mientras que cerca de allí...

La misteriosa Lara Kent Baker, observa el futuro

Y le habla a alguien, que no podemos ver - Este futuro esta bien, pero no se de que tierra es. Voy en camino - abre un tubo de luz y desaparece

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	29. Tierra Salvaje

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Con Annette O'toole como Martha Kent y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Y la participación especial de:

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**X-Men creado por: **Stan Lee &amp; Jack Kirby

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel Comis**

* * *

Entrelazando DC Comics y Marvel. Haciendo una fusión de dos historias. Superman: The Man of Steel # 6 - The Man of Steel's Wedding Day?! Blackout 3 &amp; Uncanny X-Men #115. La diferencia que aquí no es el protagonista masculino, Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin ni Clark Kent, sino el hijo de este con Lashina. Jon Kent/Kon-El

Jon Kent como Superboy, había sido llamado por Emil Hamilton como Superman no podía ir. Para que lo acompañara a él y a su tripulación de científicos, aventureros y millonarios a la tierra salvaje. Al parecer la había localizado según algunos reportes

Entre los conocidos de la tripulación, vemos a Emil, Superboy, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle-Wayne, dos millonarios y dos científicos, y un aventurero. Iban en un submarino de empresas Wayne

El viaje según lo planificado iba a tardar cinco días en vez de eso duro diez días, la tripulación se había encontrado con un sifón que los había lanzado en cualquier lugar. Emil tiempo después avisto tierra, gracias al telescopio del submarino. Superboyman había pedido que el submarino volviera a la superficie para ir a revisar la isla, que se encontraba a algunos pasos de ellos

De aquello, habían pasado cinco días. El submarino se encontraba en mal estado, no encendía para que pudiera partir, la radio igual se encontraba en mal estado, no se podían comunicar con nadie y para colmo Superboy perdió la memoria, minutos después de salir del submarino al rescatar a unas isleñas que eran perseguidas aunque parezca extraño por un dinosaurio. Jon las rescato, pero solo a dos de las tres chicas, se lleno de furia y peleó con él dinosaurio. El animal se encontraba derrotado pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lanzo a Jon hacía la tierra golpeándose la cabeza con un pedazo de Green Kryptonite y perdió la memoria

Tierra Salvaje. En una choza de la aldea de los. Las dos chicas isleñas sobrevivientes entraron en la choza, donde se encontraba Johnny Kent en un camastro con unas vendas de alga en la cabeza. Una de ellas, rubia se acerco a el

Mi valiente guerrero. Nos has salvado. – el solo la mira y ella vuelve hablar – Soy Nereel. Recuerdas, me presente ante ti. El día del accidente – ella puso sus manos en los hombros de él. Todavía él se encontraba un poco adolorido. Una pequeña parte del pedazo de Kryptonite quedo en su cabeza.

Si recuerdo y como te dije ese día, no sé quién soy. Pero esas personas que estaban conmigo, dicen que me llamo Kon-El – respondiéndo les a ellas, sinceramente

Lo sé – dijo una chica morena

¿Nereel y tu amiga se llama? – Kon-El pregunta

Fahe y Shakani era mi otra amiga, la que murió – ella las presento y él joven de acero solamente le movió la cabeza. Aunque él no les ha dicho, el no a dormido bien

Nereel mientras le acaricia el cabello, se dio cuenta y le pegunto – te encuentras bien – Jon no respondió y trato de sentarse en el camastro, las chicas no se lo permitieron y lo volvieron acostar. Las chicas se le acercaron más, Fahe empezando a acariciar su pecho desnudo y no descaradamente.

Guerrero, quédate con nosotras. Simplemente – le dijo Fahe.

Yo…quiero decir... que... – Se sonrojó furiosamente. - No, no puedo

¿Por qué no? - Nereel pregunto, mientras se le acerca más a sus labios, para darle un beso.

Chicas, no sé quién soy… y recién nos venimos conociendo – tartamudeó. Nereel le tomo la mejilla con la mano, tratando de mantener su rostro aún mientras lo tenía cerca de ella para otro intento de beso.

Le cogió la muñeca, tirando suavemente su mano mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. – ustedes... ¿ustedes quieren hacer el amor conmigo, las dos?

Y embarazarnos – le respondió Nereel. Hubo un atractivo innegable en la idea. Pero no pudo. Los desconocidos, que decían habían venido a esta isla a investigar a esta gente, pero también pronto se querían ir y el los acompañaría para volver a recuperar su memoria – No puedo establecerme aquí, y no es válido que me vaya y las deje solas al cuidado de un niño por el resto de sus días.

Toda la tribu es nuestra familia. No hay vergüenza en participar en un trió – tomo un respiro y continuo – especialmente uno de tal nobleza y coraje, tu sangre nos hará más fuertes – argumentó Nereel.

Ella y Fahe lo estuvieron acariciando, tratando de instarlo a acostarse con ellas. Su seguridad de que él no estaría abandonando a una mujer deshonrada e hijo bastardo de hambre o sobre vivencia de las limosnas compasivas estaba haciendo su oferta aún más tentadora.

El se preguntaba – Pero si hubiera un niño... mi hijo... ¿cómo sería? – De pronto se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo como un salvaje, muy alegre. Una alegría que nunca había sentido antes.

Mientras que el pensaba, las chicas lo empezaron a besar y su lengua siguió a las lenguas de ellas

Kon-El sonrió tímidamente, y supo que estaba ruborizada. – Yo... yo nunca he estado con una mujer...creo – confesó.

No te preocupes, ahora lo arreglaremos – le dijo Nereel.

Voy a favor – respondió decidida Fahe. Se desnudó y se tumbó en la manta. Las chicas se ponen a cada lado de él, y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante para besar Fahe, y a continuación, Nereel.

Nereel acarició su pecho, mientras Fahe acariciaba... la parte inferior. Los ojos de Jon se pusieron en blanco con el placer. Ellas le hicieron cosquillas y se burlaban de él con habilidad.

Daaaaaa... oh no, todavía no – gimió y se estremeció mientras se derrama en las manos de Fahe. Las chicas se rieron, Fahe ruede para limpiarse la mano en el musgo.

Wow - suspiró Johnny, y la besó apasionadamente Fahe se acurrucó contra su hombro.

Ahora, yo también – dijo Nereel. Él hijo de Clark, se paralizo y le vino como una antigua enseñanza a la cabeza

¿Estás loca?, al mismo tiempo los tres. Las relaciones son de hombre y mujer, no de mujer, hombre y mujer – les dijo Jon recordando las palabras de un hombre y de una mujer de mediana edad

Y se escucho la voz de Fahe – una a la vez – le dijo a Kon, mirándolo a los ojos. Este solamente asintió, Nereel se le acerco, lo empezó a besar y acaricia. Hasta unirse y luego fue el turno de Fahe. Todo el día se la pasaron así, hasta que el joven volvió al submarino. Él mismo, lo empujo hasta se hogar. Según las indicaciones de los tripulantes, Jon a los pocos días recupero su memoria. Pero nunca, olvidaría esa isla

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	30. Tana Moon

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Dos años después.

Hawai. Cementerio, vemos que un joven se encuentra mirando una lapida. Este joven viste unas botas negras, unos pantalones azules, con camiseta negra con el símbolo de la familia El y con una casaca café. Era Conner Kent/Superboy, se encontraba sollozando aun después de tres meses por su perdida. Su novia había muerto y no la había podido salvar.

Había sido in día normal hasta que apareció ella.

* * *

Tres meses atrás. En el centro de la ciudad de Hawai. Muchas personas se veían deambulando por allí, pero en especial nos fijamos en una pareja. Son Conner Kent &amp; Tana Moon, ella lo sujetaba del brazo. Ambos reían y conversaban eran una pareja feliz. Pero esto cambiaría unas horas después, cuando la joven reportera es asesinada. Durante una batalla, muere electrocutada por la vengativo Amanda Spence.

* * *

La muerte de Tana marcó el final de la inocencia de Conner, que lo llevó a una vida más responsable. pero al mismo tiempo depresivo. Lo que lo lleva a encerrarse estos tres meses, en la casa que compartía con Tana, una brisa saco a Conner de sus pensamientos

Superboy abrió sus ojos y dijo - Que haces aquí?

Estoy preocupado por ti, estamos todos preocupados por ti. Hijo - Conner se da vuelta, vemos a Clark en su uniforme de Superman. Clark se acerca a su hijo y le toca el hombro, mientras lo mira a los ojos - Vengo a llevarte a casa

Conner escuchaba las palabras del hijo de Jor-El - Estoy en casa

Clark, lo miro y dijo calmado - No...Desde la muerte de Tana, te has aislado y como tu padre. Te iras a casa conmigo

Que gracioso, suena. Hace un par de años, ni si quieras sabias que tenias un hijo. - le respondía a su padre, Clark le dio una cachetada

Lo siento... - dijo, mirando a su hijo - Lo siento por **_todo_**. He hablado con tu madre y esta desesperada, sabes que eres todo para ella. Hable con Perry y te consiguió una pasantía en el Daily Planet, para que cumplas tu oficio como de reportero - Clark le contesto al joven de acero

Que - sin creer lo que escuchaba

Estudiaste eso o no, yo estuve viendo a joven estudiando eso. Todo este tiempo o fue una mentira - Clark le decía a Conner, mientras observa sus gesto de su rostro

En verdad, quieres que vaya contigo - pregunto Conner, mirando hacia abajo

Claro hijo - le respondió, mientras lo abrazaba

Papá, la extraño tanto - decía Conner, mientras abrazaba a su padre y lloraba

Lo sé, hijo - se escucho decir a Clark, Mientras la imagen se alejaba

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	31. Wither

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Nathan Kress es Brett

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Hawai. Cementerio

Papá, la extraño tanto - decía Conner, mientras abrazaba a su padre y lloraba

Lo sé, hijo - se escucho decir a Clark, Mientras la imagen se alejaba

* * *

Ahora

Días después.

Smallville, en el bosque

Sarah llegó a un área que se encontraba bloqueada, por una cinta amarilla de escena del crimen de la policía. Pensaba, que podría ser obra de un criminal que había escapado de la zona fantasma. Como le había dicho su padre

Se supone que no deberías estar aquí - un guardabosques joven, le dice a Sarah. Nuestra joven héroe, en su modo civil parecía al instante enamorada de él, Olvidando a su novio Clayton. Sarah le mintió

Cómo dices? Yo... estoy con el grupo de búsqueda. Mi nombre es Sarah Kent - él joven se le quedo viendo y se le presento

Brett. Guardabosques, han encontrado algo? - tratando de sonsacarla

No, nada. ¿Y tu? - le pregunto la chica de acero

Él negó con la cabeza y le dijo - Es un gran bosque...Muy verde

Sarah se atrevió a preguntarle - Debes sentirte aislado, aquí trabajando solo. No hay nadie por millas.

Brett se movió por al lado de ella, y le respondió - No, eso es lo que me gusta de aquí. No nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? - él le pregunto, sabiendo muy bien quien era. La hija de Kal-El, nieta de Jor-El y lo que iba hacer con ella en un momento más

Creo que lo recordaría. - Sarah se sonrojo - Así pues, has buscado en toda esta área por ti mismo? - Sarah le dijo. El se le acerco, cada vez más

Un par de veces. No he encontrado nada, que no se supone que deba estar aquí. - le dijo aun más cerca

Are una búsqueda más, no creo que haga daño... - Sarah estaba terminando de hablar, cuando el se le lanzo enzima y lo beso apasionadamente. La hija, del granjero Clark Kent se lo respondió, el le tendió la mano y ella la tomo. Brett lo arrastro a otro lugar del bosque.

* * *

Minutos después, llego Simón en donde se había encontrado Sarah, hace unos minutos

Sarah, en dónde estás? - pregunto el, mirando el lugar

* * *

En la oficina del guardaba bosque, que al mismo tiempo era su casa, Sarah se encontraba con Brett en la ultima habitación. Que era el dormitorio del verdadero guardabosques, cosa que Kent no sabía. El sonríe y pasa los dedos por los labios de Sarah, sus dedos se deslizan por encima de la mejilla de Sarah por su garganta hasta que su mano se detiene en la parte superior de la camiseta. En ese momento decide quitar le casaca roja y su camiseta azul, arrastra sus dedos por su ropa interior, que lo separaba del pecho ahora expuesta de Sarah y sobre su abdomen.

Brett suspira y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cintura de Sarah, con lo que sus caderas en contacto con ella, se frotan ligeramente. El sonríe cuando oye un gemido reprimido, pero el puede sentir una cierta parte de su anatomía que demuestra que quiere entrar en Sarah. El trae su cara cerca a la de la chica hasta que sus narices son prácticamente tocando. Mientras que Sarah tiene su mente en blanco con una gran sonrisa, desde que lo conoció hace unos minutos se siente extraña, tranquila en paz como relajada

Sarah aun con su sonrisa, le pregunta - ¿Hace calor aquí, o solo soy yo? - El se presiona más contra ella y ríe un poco nuestra chica de acero

Creo que somos los dos, chica de búsqueda - le dice, mientras la empuja a la cama. El se quita su ropa revelando que lleva, bajo su ropa de trabajo un boxers verde muy apretado. Sarah se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras le quitaba las botas de trabajo que llevaba junto a los jeans, quedando en ropa interior. El se gana enzima de ella y la besa, mientras acaricia su entrepierna, provocando que se escape un gemido. El sonríe, sabe que esta resultando lo que esta planeando.

Mientras pensaba, se quito su boxers y le había quitado a Sarah su ropa interior, los dos se encontraban intimando. El movía su cuerpo muy seductoramente, aunque Sarah no se daba cuenta por tener los ojos cerrados. El plan originalmente cuando se topo con ella, era vengarse porque la habían encerrado. Pero después recordó lo que escucho hace un par de años. Los kryptonianos, tienen varias habilidades especiales. Bajo un sol amarillo, así que no la iba a matar. Sino que iban a procrear una nueva raza, todo gracias a sus feromonas

* * *

Basado ligeramente en Wither, Capitulo de la sexta temporada. De Smallville

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	32. Kandorianos

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Peyton Meyer es Wally Allen - Madison McLaughlin es Artemisa

Leo Howard es Tim Drake - Nathan Kress es Brett

Callum Blue es General Zod

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Mientras pensaba, se quito su boxers y le había quitado a Sarah su ropa interior, los dos se encontraban intimando. El movía su cuerpo muy seductoramente, aunque Sarah no se daba cuenta por tener los ojos cerrados. El plan originalmente cuando se topo con ella, era vengarse porque la habían encerrado. Pero después recordó lo que escucho hace un par de años. Los kryptonianos, tienen varias habilidades especiales. Bajo un sol amarillo, así que no la iba a matar. Sino que iban a procrear una nueva raza, todo gracias a sus feromonas

* * *

Unas semanas después

Habían escapado más prisioneros, con la idea de destruir a la familia El. Y para eso, era buena idea separar a los hijos de Kal-El. Habían empezado con Sarah y ahora con Jon

Jon se ha estado juntando, con algunos Kandorianos. Que se han acercado a él, pero con la promesa de que no le dijera nada a su familia. Para una sorpresa a su padre, así que se a estado viendo con ellos en secreto. En una bodega abandonada en los muelles de Metrópolis. Los Kandorianos le hablan sobre Krypton, pero todo no es lo que parece. Por que Zod tiene pensado manipularlo y para ello utilizara a Vala la hermana menor de Faora. Chica que por error fue encerrada con ellos

* * *

Ciudad Central.

Departamento de Tim, Wally y Artemisa.

Tim se acerca a Jon - Estas seguro de lo que haces – le pregunta Tim

Si, debo dejarlos solos - cuando dice esto marca muy fuerte la palabra todos. Aparece Wally que ha escuchado esto

Así que también estarías dejando a Cassie – le pregunta Wally

Si – le responde triste Jon a Wally – es lo mejor, así mantengo controlados a los Kandorianos – les dice Jon a Tim y a Wally – cuídense – dice Jon, toma su mochila roja y desaparece en Súper Velocidad

Espero que tengas cuidado – dice Tim al aire

Lo tendrá – susurra Wally. Artemisa sale de su habitación y había alcanzado a escuchar esto

A mi, me preocupa por Zod. Que estará planeando contra Jon y su familia - les responde Artemisa

* * *

Bodega Abandonada. En los muelles de Metrópolis, habitación personal de Zod, este esta hablando con Vala

Ya sabes que hacer, verdad – le dice Zod a Vala

Si, General – le responde Vala

Entra Faora a la habitación. Ella mira a su hermana y luego a Zod

Acaba de llegar – Faora le dice a Zod

Bien el Show esta por comenzar – le dice Zod con una sonrisa

* * *

Minutos Después

En el salón principal de la bodega. Se encuentra los Kandorianos observando a Kon-El, cuando aparece Zod junto a Faora y Vala

Kon-El. Bienvenido con tu gente, tu nueva familia expandida – le dice Zod y lo abraza

Gracias. General Zod – le responde, se le ocurre arrodillarse para seguirle la corriente a Zod y lo hace

Levántate y dime Zod como lo haría tu abuelo – le dice Zod a Kon, Jon se levanta y se les queda mirando

Gracias por permitirme ingresar – les responde a Kon

Era lo que había que hacer, tenías que estar con los tuyos es decir nosotros – Zod le dice a Kon, este se gira y mira a Vala – Vala, acércate – le dice Zod, ella hace lo que el le pide

Con su permiso, General – le dice Vala

Kon-El. Te presento a Vala hermana menor de Faora quien esta al lado mío una de mis manos derechas, Vala te llevara a tu habitación para que te pongas cómodo – le dice Zod a Jon

Gracias – agradece Kon, toma su mochila y comienza a seguir a Vala hacia su nueva habitación

Mientras que Zod susurra – y comenzamos

* * *

Se abre la puerta de una pequeña habitación. Entran Vala y Kon

Kon. Esta va hacer nuestra habitación – le dice Vala. Kon se le queda viendo

Como que nuestra – le pregunta el a ella

Si, esta es mi habitación. Zod me pidió que te acogiera en ella, tienes suerte otros duermen diez en sola una habitación como de esta. Yo por haber sido una brillante científica Zod me premio con esta habitación – le responde

Puedo dormir en el piso, te dejo la cama – le dice Kon

Hey Kon. Creo que no haz visto bien solamente hay un colchón pequeño para dormir – le dice Vala

Pensé que ese era…- le dice Kon

Que te habíamos hecho esa cama, lo siento en verdad esa es mía es todo lo que tenemos – le dice Vala, ella esta apunto de salir cuando se gira y mira a Jon – quítate la ropa

Que – dice Kon consternado

Si, para que te pongas tu nueva ropa. Zod como es militar quiere que nos vistamos igual, en esa caja que esta al fondo de la habitación esta tu nueva ropa – le dice ella

Segundos después…Kon esta vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos pantalones negros

Te queda muy bien, musculoso – le dice ella. Vala se acerca a el, lo abraza y lo comienza a besar. Jon no sabe que hacer tiene los brazos abiertos, esta que segundos después rodea la cintura de ella con sus brazos y le comienza a corresponder el beso

* * *

Al otro día. Parece que el plan de Jon esta dando resultado.

En la pequeña habitación. Se encuentra Jon dormido en el colchón completamente desnudo al lado de el yace la morena Vala igualmente desnuda. Kon comienza a despertar al principio no reconoce el lugar en donde se encuentra pero pronto se comienza a recordar en donde esta, mira a Vala al lado suyo, una mujer muy hermosa. Pero no puede creer lo que hizo le había hecho el amor, no había tenido solo sexo con un ser humano es decir una Kandoriana sin poderes…al mismo tiempo le recordo a Cassie en su manera de dominar la situación…de todas formas el ya no era aquí Jon Kent, ahora simplemente era Kon-El de Krypton

Vala comienza a despertar y Kon se comienza a poner nervioso no sabe que decirle a ella ahora, después de lo que hicieron

Ella abre los ojos y lo observa detenidamente y piensa que nunca ha visto a un hombre tan escultural y como el la hizo feliz en la noche, casi le daba pena tener que manipularlo para convertirlo en el nuevo juguetito de Zod. Recordaba cada caricia que le había dado en la noche, los besos, las lamidas todo lo que el le había hecho a ella y que ella le de volvió a el

Hola grandote – le dice Vala a Jon, guiñándole el ojo y lo comienza a besar. Ella se detiene y ve que Kon tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claro que simulando

Ho…Hola – le responde Jon tartamudeando – Vala. Como haz dormido, te hice daño – le pregunta Kon un poco nervioso

No me haz hecho daño, tranquilo y dormí muy bien – le responde ella, dándole una beso en la mejilla. La puerta de su pequeña habitación se había abierto. Zod se presento ante ellos

Buenos días, quería saber como habías amanecido Kon-El…veo que han estado ocupados. Me alegro que te hayas conectado con una de tu raza – le dice Zod a Kal, luego miro a Vala. - Señora El. Buenos días – le dijo en forma de broma a Vala y se retiro sin antes decir – más tarde quiero conversar con ustedes – dijo eso y se retiro. Kon y Vala se habían quedado miraron por lo que dijo Zod

Me dijo señora El. – le dijo Vala a Kon

Si – respondió – Kon. Vala se destapo y le mostró todo su cuerpo, ganándose enzima de el

No me parece mal – le dice Vala con una sonrisa, Kon le devolvió la sonrisa – te parece si vamos por una segunda parte

Creo que te equivocas, Vala. Vamos la décima vez – le responde Kon, algo nervioso

Si es verdad, pero a lo que me refiero es que eso lo hicimos anoche y esto lo vamos hacer ahora – le dice Vala, le toma los brazos a Kon y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente

Lo otro que no sabe Jon es que debajo del colchón hay Kryptonita Azul. De esa forma Vala se protege de los poderes de Kol

* * *

Zod entra a su habitación y Faora lo esta esperando

Como esta mi hermana – le pregunta Faora a Zod

Yo la vi muy contenta, parece que a disfrutado mucho a Kon-El y si eso es así. El hijo de Kal-El, callo en la trampa y después de esto gracias a tu hermana, lo convenceremos a él para que haga todo lo que yo diga y gobernaremos la tierra transformándola en Nuevo Krypton y al mismo paso, destruiremos a su padre – dice muy feliz Zod, Faora se le queda viendo

* * *

Departamento de Tim, Wally y Artemisa. Artemisa observa losmonitores, que tiene en el departamento. Viendo si han hecho algo los Kandorianos. Wally entra a la sala de operaciones

Se a sabido algo de ellos o de Jon – pregunta Wally

Hasta el momento no – le responde ella

Entonces, esta haciendo bien su trabajo – los dos se giran para ver a Cassie, que entro al departamento - Hola, que pasa - pregunta ella

* * *

En la Bodega. Habitación de Jon y Vala

Desde a ver tenido sexo con Vala por lo menos unas cinco veces más, Kon perdió el conocimiento. Vala esta enzima de el jugando con el cabello de Kon, se le acerco al oído derecho y se lame, este sonríe

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	33. Fin del juego

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Nathan Kress es Brett - Chloe Moretz es Lara Kent

Callum Blue es General Zod - Theo James es Jonathan Kent II/Hyperman

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

En la Bodega. Habitación de Jon y Vala

Desde a ver tenido sexo con Vala por lo menos unas cinco veces más, Kon perdió el conocimiento. Vala esta enzima de el jugando con el cabello de Kon, se le acerco al oído derecho y le se lo lame, produciendo que este sonría

* * *

Ahora

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y Zod sin darse cuenta, iba perdiendo cada vez más hombres de tu batallón. No solo Jon es un infiltrado, también Sarah que había engañado al fantasma. La joven había escuchado hace unas noches una conversación entre Brett y un soldado, se enfado mucho. Quería matarlo, pero decidió hablar con su padre y resolver esto. Clark, le contó que sabía por Jon algunas cosas y estaban pendientes de lo que este pasando. No solo por sus hijos, Clark sabía de esto. Alguien desde adentro le informaba y Clark había tenía una visita de una viajera del tiempo, su hija Lara

Cuando Brett, estaba por atacarla, ella uso una nueva versión del símbolo que enviaba a estos villanos a la Zona fantasma

Ella observa gritar a esto - Tu y toda tu familia, pagaran por esto - el fantasma fue absorbido, quedando el verdadero Brett inconsciente y desmayado. Sarah se vistió y se fue volando de allí

* * *

Mientras que en Metrópolis

Daily Planet

Clark se encontraba en su oficina, pensando en muchas cosas. En las operaciones para detener a Zod una vez por toda, pero sobre todo en su padre Jonathan Kent. Que había muerto, de otro infarto hace unos meses. Murió acompañado por su familia, en su hogar, debido a que se encontraba debilitado y su cuerpo no pudo más. Sin darse cuenta, alguien entro en su oficina. Mientras miraba la ventana

Estas bien, hijo - Clark se dio vuelta y vio a su jefe

Kent sonrío - Perry, toma asiento - el hombre mayor lo hizo y Clark se sentó en la otra silla

Que pasa - pregunto Clark

Perry se le quedo viendo - te iba preguntar, lo mismo hijo. Tu mujer esta bien? tus hijos? problemas aquí? o cosas en tu laborar de Superman - ambos hombres se quedaron mirando

Clark no lo negó - desde cuando

Perry escucho la pregunta, que bueno que fue directo - nunca olvide, lo que vi. Cuando eras un joven, en tu pueblo. Con todos los misterios que te rodean y con la llegada de Superman detrás de ti. Era sumar uno, más uno o no

Es cierto - respondió Clark

Pero algo pasa - pregunta, preocupado Perry

Si, pero poco a poco. Todo se esta resolviendo, así que tranquilo - Perry asintió a esto, Clark se le quedo viendo - y ti, Perry. Te pasa algo

Sin pensarlo lo dijo - voy a jubilar y quiero que tomes mi lugar

* * *

Meses antes

1938 Sullivan Place

El hogar de los Kent, hace tres años

Clark se encontraba solo en su casa, después de un día de trabajo. Su mujer, tenía turno de noche. Patrullado la ciudad, debido a que es oficial de policía y sus hijos no estaban, debido a que han crecido y tienen sus propios asuntos

Se sentó para leer un libro, cuando se abrió un tuvo de luz y dos personas salieron de allí. La mujer lo abrazo y el hombre se le quedo viendo

Quien son - pregunto Clark, la chica hablo primero

Aunque no lo creas, somos de realidades alternativas, otra tierras

Clark sonrío - créeme, que lo creo. Pero se me hacen conocidos, ustedes son - pregunto Clark, la chica la dejo de abrazar y se miraron

En otra tierra, son hija de Alicia Baker y tuya. Mi nombre es Lara Kent y esta es mi historia - durante los próximos minutos, ella le contó su historia

Lara - pronunció Clark - lamento tu historia, siento mucho por lo que has vivido - ambos se abrazaron, Clark miro al joven de cabello platinado. - y tu eres

Clark al verlo le recordaba a él, pero a alguien más - Soy tu hijo, Jonathan Kent de otra realidad y mi madre es Diana. Tengo la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo, de esa forma rescate a Lara

* * *

Mucho tiempo antes

Lara estaba perdida por el tiempo, cuando una luz blanca se le acercó y de allí apareció una mano, esta revelar un cuerpo entero. Para nosotros se parecía a Phantom Stranger, hasta quitarse el sombrero y darse vuelto, abrió su capa revelando el atuendo gris y el símbolo de la familia El en dorado

Soy tu hermano, Jonathan y te voy ayudar - le dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

De regreso a cinco meses atras

Desde entonces que estamos, protegiendo las realidades. - le dijo Jonathan

Clark esta preocupado - algo esta por pasar, verdad - pregunto Clark. Los hermanos se quedaron mirando

Si - respondiendo Lara - Zod, dentro de cinco meses vendrá y atacara. Se que no matas, pero usa el portal de la zona fantasma y cuando llegue el momento encierra los a todos o este mundo pagara las consecuencias como al mió

* * *

Actualidad

En el puerto de Metrópolis. Bodegas

Zod se encontraba solo, cuando apareció Superman junto a sus cuatro hijos. Jon, Sarah, Lara y Phantom Stranger de la otra dimensión

Donde esta mi gente - se queda mirando a Jon y se sorprende ver a Sarah viva - ustedes

Si, aquí estamos - respondió Jon, de forma desafiante

Sarah, trataba de estar tranquila - no permitiremos que ataques nuestro mundo

Sin darse cuenta, Lara se lanzó contra él y lo empezó a golpear - maldito bastardo, como te odió...todas las vidas que destruiste - ella no esperaba, que Zod le respondiera. No sabía. que tenia poderes aquí

Tu quien eres, te pareces a ellos. Debes ser otro engendro de Kal-El - al ver, que golpeaban a una de sus hijas y ofendía a sus hijos se lanzó contra el y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo. Dejando en la frente el escudo, que absorbía el espíritu de Zod, volviendo lo a enviar a la zona fantasma

Todos se miraron y se abrazaron

Jonathan miro a Lara, esta asintió - si, debemos irnos. Fue poco, pero esa fue nuestra ayuda

Te equivocas hija - hicieron, más que suficiente. Lamento, no poder ayudar a tu mundo - ella negó la cabeza

Después que mi hermano me salvara y curara. Regresamos a mi tiempo y enviamos a todos esos kandorianos a la zona fantasma, pero con mucho trabajo - Jonathan abre un tubo de luz, de allí sale un Clark con barba y ropa de granjero

Hola - dijo el otro Clark, guiñando un ojo a todos

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	34. Un año normal

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Sin darse cuenta, Lara se lanzó contra él y lo empezó a golpear - maldito bastardo, como te odió...todas las vidas que destruiste - ella no esperaba, que Zod le respondiera. No sabía. que tenia poderes aquí

Tu quien eres, te pareces a ellos. Debes ser otro engendro de Kal-El - al ver, que golpeaban a una de sus hijas y ofendía a sus hijos se lanzó contra el y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo. Dejando en la frente el escudo, que absorbía el espíritu de Zod, volviendo lo a enviar a la zona fantasma

Todos se miraron y se abrazaron

Jonathan miro a Lara, esta asintió - si, debemos irnos. Fue poco, pero esa fue nuestra ayuda

Te equivocas hija - hicieron, más que suficiente. Lamento, no poder ayudar a tu mundo - ella negó la cabeza

Después que mi hermano me salvara y curara. Regresamos a mi tiempo y enviamos a todos esos kandorianos a la zona fantasma, pero con mucho trabajo - Jonathan abre un tubo de luz, de allí sale un Clark con barba y ropa de granjero

Hola - dijo el otro Clark, guiñando un ojo a todos

* * *

Ahora

De los acontecimientos del capitulo anterior. Ha pasado un año, Clark esta contento que al fin su familia, amigos y él pueden estar tranquilos. Pero sin todo lo ocurrido, no sería un año normal en sus vidas

Clark Kent esta por asumir el cargo de editor en jefe, del Daily Planet. Lashina o Lietta le a idea muy bien y tiene un buen rango en su trabajo. Jon decidió irse a California y trabajar en otra sucursal del Daily Planet, no volvió con Cassie. Esta saliendo con Rose Slade

Sarah sigue saliendo con su novio de la secundaria, Clayton. La chica de acero, se encuentra viviendo con él en Los Angeles y ella esta estudiando para abogada. Martha Kent vive tranquila en su granja de Smallville

* * *

Pero tampoco, se puede olvidar que pasaron otra cosas. En las últimas semanas, Wonder Woman, se quedo en la realidad alternativa de Lord de la justicia. En donde entablo una relación con Bruce Wayne, de ese lugar y desde allí controlar al grupo que Brainiac había juntado . Mientras, que nuestro Bruce Wayne. Sufre otra tragedia, de sus Robin y nuevamente a manos del Guasón. Primero fue Jason Todd a quien secuestro y mato, ahora le toco el turno a Tim Drake que fue secuestro e inducido a un lavado de cerebro. Debido a esto, Bruce deja la liga y temporalmente el manto de Batman, para cuidar a Tim, él Guason se encuentra prófugo. Dick Grayson se convertiría en el nuevo Batman y tendría un nuevo Robin. Damian Wayne, el desconocido hijo de Bruce y Selina (Basando en batman the brave and the bold).

* * *

Barry aunque extrañaba su propia tierra, se había empezado acostumbrar a la nueva tierra. En la que esta viviendo, empezó como científico forense como en su hogar. Siguió saliendo con Lisa y se llevaban bastante bien y no solo en la cama, sino como pareja. Convive con Henry y Nora, cumpliendo su sueño de niño. Tener a sus "padres" junto a él

* * *

Donna dejo a los Titans y tomo el manto de Wonder Woman, al no estar Diana. Donna se caso y pronto va a tener una hija o una hijo. Por lo cual, la madre de Diana toma su lugar como Wonder Woman

* * *

John Jones los seguiría con ellos, pero ahora también con Kyle Rayner como el nuevo Green Lantern y Cyborg que pasa a las ligas mayores dejando a Titans

* * *

Ciudad de Metrópolis

Podemos ver que Clark va tomado de la mano de Lashina, paseando por la ciudad. Ambos se ven felices y muy enamorados, cuando se oye una explosión. Ambos se miran y van a aun callejón, Clark se abre la camisa da unas vuelta y se convierte en Superman

Lashina se le acerca y se le queda mirando - me encantas, querido - se besan y ella se queda pensando Me encantaría tener mis poderes de nuevo, para poder ayudarte. Pero por castigo de Darkseid, al elegirte hace tanto años. Me quito mis poderes, ambos se besan y Clark parte a la acción - ve por ellos Clark, dale fuerte a unos cuantos por mi - grito ella, esperando que nadie la escuchara. Sin saber, que alguien los estaba siguiendo y fotografiando

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0

* * *

La mayoría es un relleno, pero igual de importancia algunos puntos en realidad. Pero sobretodo la última escena, que tomara gran importancia en los últimos capítulos...


	35. Hasta Pronto Perry

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de: Sally Field es Alice White

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Casa White

Perry se estaba preparando, para su último día de trabajo. Se termino su café y le sonrió a su esposa

Seguro de lo que haces, cariño - le pregunto Alice, un poco preocupada a su marido

Este asintió - Si

Por lo menos, dile a Clark - ella le rogó

Perry recordo algo - No, lo iba hacer el otro día. Pero tiene muchos problemas

Tal vez, ahora no. Habla con él - le vuelve a decir

Alice - exclama Perry

Su mujer se pone seria y dice - Perry

Bien, lo pensaré. Cuando vuelva en la noche, te cuento como me fue - finalmente responde

Como digas, Perry - ambos se besaron y Perry se retiro a trabajar

Susurro él - Por el fantasma de Elvis - al irse su esposo, ella empezó a llorar

Mi amor - dijo, con muy triste

* * *

Departamento Kent

Dormitorio

Lashina se encontraba aconstada, debido a que había pedido el día libre. Clark entraba con una bandeja, con el desayuno para ella. La bandeja la deja en el velador y le besa los labios, para despertarla

Buenos días - le dice Clark

Ella sonríe, ante esto - Buenos días, encanto

Me voy - le informa, Clark

Ella lo ve, muy arreglado. Con su ropa de reportero - Me doy cuenta, nos juntamos para almorzar

Claro, donde siempre - pregunta él

Si, allí estaré - se vuelven a besar y Clark se va. Dejando a su mujer, suspirando

* * *

Daily Planet

En el piso de redacción

Se ve a Steve escribiendo, un artículo al igual que todos los reporteros allí. Clark, se encuentra en su oficina. Haciendo lo suyo, cuando se abre la puerta. Revelando a Perry, con una gran sonrisa

Entra y cierra la puerta, detrás de él - Es el gran día

Si - ambos se quedan mirando

La imagen de Perry cambio y se puso triste - Creo que te voy arruinar el día

Clark, se preocupa. Por su última figura paterna, ante él - que pasa - pregunta este

Me estoy muriendo - Nuestro amigo, se había quedado sin habla. Sus ojos, se llenaban de lagrimas. Clark, se levanto y lo abrazo - tranquilo hijo, todavía estoy aquí - dijo en un susurro

* * *

Minutos después

Tienes cáncer - repitió Clark, a lo que le había dicho Perry

Este asintió - Si, los doctores me han dicho que tengo un año de vida. Los dos siguieron conversando por una hora, Clark lo convención de que se hiciera un tratamiento. Para luchar contra esa temible enfermedad y dejar de fumar, debido a que sus pulmones estaban mal

* * *

Al final del día

Noche. Metrópolis

Daily Planet

Los dos amigos se encontraban al lado del ascensor, esperando que se abrieran sus puertas

Perry, mira el lugar que a sido su hogar. Hace tantos años - Desde mañana, este es tu reino. Cuídalo por mi

Lo aré, hasta que vuelvas - responde Clark, se dan la mano y se abrazan

En un susurro, se puede escuchar a Perry - gracias, hijo mió - en ese momento, se abren las puertas y al entrar se vuelven a cerrar detrás de ellos

* * *

En un callejón

El fotógrafo del capitulo anterior, le entrega a alguien las fotos. En la oscuridad de la noches, no se ve su rostro. Pero se escucha su voz y es la de un hombre.

Te tengo, Clark Kent - dice, alegre el hombre

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	36. Abuelo Clark

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

James Marsters es Brainiac

Keean Johnson es Clayton Stevens - Courtney Eaton es Rose Wilson

Laura Vandervoort es Karen - Corey Sevier es Jacob

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Noche. Metrópolis

Daily Planet

Los dos amigos se encontraban al lado del ascensor, esperando que se abrieran sus puertas

Perry, mira el lugar que a sido su hogar. Hace tantos años - Desde mañana, este es tu reino. Cuídalo por mi

Lo aré, hasta que vuelvas - responde Clark, se dan la mano y se abrazan

En un susurro, se puede escuchar a Perry - gracias, hijo mió - en ese momento, se abren las puertas y al entrar se vuelven a cerrar detrás de ellos

* * *

En un callejón

El fotógrafo del capitulo anterior, le entrega a alguien las fotos. En la oscuridad de la noches, no se ve su rostro. Pero se escucha su voz y es la de un hombre.

Te tengo, Clark Kent - dice, alegre el hombre

* * *

Ahora

Días después

Daily Planet

Clark se encuentra trabajando en su nueva oficina, revisando papeles y al mismo tiempo revisando el computador. Se queda mirando la ventana

Como me gustaría estar volando, deteniendo a los vilanos. Hasta batallando con el odioso de Darkseid - dice en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que alguien a entrado - no sabía, que el trabajo de editor es tan aburrido

Nunca pensé, escucharte hablar así - es la voz de una joven mujer

Poco a poco, levanta la cabeza - esa voz, yo la conozco - al verla, se alegra mucho

Hola papá - dice ella, es Sarah. Su hija de dieciocho años, Clark se levanta y la abraza

Cariño, sabes que te quiero mucho - se quedan mirando - pero, que haces aquí - pregunta Clark a su hija

Ella esta nerviosa, pero se lo quiere decir a su papá - Mira, pensaba ir con Clayton hoy. Para cenar contigo, Lashina y mi hermano. Así, para decirte lo que pasa...pero no me aguanto

Con las sorpresas que a tenido, últimamente. No, resiste tanto - hija te amo, tengo treinta y cuatro años. Para no tengo, tanto animo de sorpresa. Me puedes decir que pasar, por amor a dios y tu madre Zoe, que dios tenga en su reino

Sarah lo abraza y le susurra - Estoy feliz, seré mamá. Ahora, seras Abuelo Clark - Kent le responde a su hija, con más fuerza el abrazo

Mi vida...felicidades, serás una fantástica madre - los dos empiezan a llorar. Clark no le dice nada, que es muy joven para ser madre. Debido a que los procreo a su hermano y a ella, cuando era menor que ella - que dijo, Clayton

Ella se relajo y empezó a reír - se desmayo - Clark, le acompaño riendo

* * *

Mientras en otro país

Brainiac, hace un mes. Había regresado a esa realidad, porque el estaba en la tierra 3 de los héroes convertidos en malos y viceversa. Pero no llego solo, acompañado por Ultraman. Estaba ideando, nuevas formas de atacar la tierra. Pero decidió, jugar un poco con un país. Con la ayuda de Clark malo

En Kasnia. Palacio real, en la habitación de la princesa. En la cama se encuentra Clark dormido e igual que su compañera de cama la princesa Audrey. Quien apoya su cabeza en el pecho de este, al observar el rostro del opuesto Clark vemos que este sonríe muy malvadamente y abre sus ojos. Comienza acariciar a Audrey desde la cabeza hacia su hermoso culo, mientras que en el contacto de la mano de el con el culo de ella. La princesa gime un grito de pasión

Quieres otra ronda - le pregunta a el, aunque sabe la respuesta

Si - le contesta, como piensa él en ella, A su estúpida esposa humana y le pregunta - tu

Estoy lista. Vamos, querido - le susurra. El le toma y la deja encima de el, besando rápidamente y metiendo mano

* * *

Noche. Metrópolis

Hogar de los Kent

Después de cenar, la familia se encontraba conversando. Allí estaban Clark, Lashina, Jon, Sarah, Clayton, Rose y Martha. Todos estaban contentos por el nuevo miembro que estaba por llegar a la familia, pero Clark les tiene una sorpresa

Clark se levanta de su asiento y todos lo miran - Chicos, como todos estoy muy alegre por esta noticia. De que llegue este miembro a la familia, pero también les tengo una sorpresa. - Lashina y Martha se miran, saben de lo que habla Clark. Solo los jóvenes no - Después de hablar, con mi amada esposa Lashina, con mi madre, con Perry, Bruce y mi tío Jack. Lo pensé mucho y decidí, postulare como presidente del país - los chicos, no creían lo que escuchaban - Sarah y Jon se acercaron, tomados de la manos y fueron donde su padre

Papá, sera un poco difícil. Pero, creemos en ti - le dice Jon, abrazando a su padre y Sarah uniéndose a ellos

Sarah mira a su padre - pienso igual que mi hermano - se acercan Clayton y Rose

Y los chicos dicen al mismo tiempo - nosotros también

* * *

Mientras en la tierra. Tres meses después.

En Leesburg. Virginia, En el pequeño departamento, sobre el Restaurante Detroit

Jacob Finley camarero del lugar y quien esta rentando el departamento. Se paseaba desnudo hacia el baño. Una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba mareada en la cama de él. Después de que él salió del cuarto de baño, arrojó las mantas que cubrían a la chica. Se encontraba desnuda también.

¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó a ella

Karen, vamos a pasarlo bien. Solo eso - le respondió. La mirada de preocupación de Linda cambió, por una gran sonrisa en su boca. Mientras que Jacob se montaba sobre ella...

* * *

Hace unos meses atrás

Noche en Leesburg. Virginia, estaba lloviendo

Jacob estaba cerrando el local, cuando ve deambular a una joven rubia y desnuda. Se acerca a ella, para ver si necesita ayuda. Descubre que esta sin memoria, por lo cual decide engañarla. Diciendo que es su novia y que cuidara de ella. Él es un joven atractivo, parece bueno. Pero es un ex-convicto, detenido muchas veces por violación

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0

* * *

En esta historia, Ultraman ocupa el lugar de Vandalo Salvaje. Basado en un capitulo de liga de la justicia

Jacob lo traje de Smallville, de la temporada 7. Y la historia de Karen, es Kara. Pero para mi historia, una clon de ella. Que escapó de un laboratorio, es mayor que Kara. Debido a que le aumentaron la edad y se encuentra sin memoria


	37. Clark Kent es Superman

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor - Matthew Morrison esSnapper Carr

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

* * *

Noche. Metrópolis

Hogar de los Kent

Lo pensé mucho y decidí, postulare como presidente del país - los chicos, no creían lo que escuchaban - Sarah y Jon se acercaron, tomados de la manos y fueron donde su padre

Papá, sera un poco difícil. Pero, creemos en ti - le dice Jon, abrazando a su padre y Sarah uniéndose a ellos

Sarah mira a su padre - pienso igual que mi hermano - se acercan Clayton y Rose

Y los chicos dicen al mismo tiempo - nosotros también

* * *

Noche en Leesburg. Virginia, estaba lloviendo

Jacob estaba cerrando el local, cuando ve deambular a una joven rubia y desnuda. Se acerca a ella, para ver si necesita ayuda. Descubre que esta sin memoria, por lo cual decide engañarla. Diciendo que es su novia y que cuidara de ella. Él es un joven atractivo, parece bueno. Pero es un ex-convicto, detenido muchas veces por violación

* * *

Días después

Ahora

Metrópolis. Esta anocheciendo, vemos a Superman y Superboy conversando. Recordaban hace unos días, que Emil los había contactado. Para contarles do que había creado un clon, con los genes de la prima de Clark, les contó que la chica en realidad es buena. Clark acepto, buscarla e integrarla a la familia, le dio su un nombre y claro una identidad. Las cosas fueron difíciles, debido a que fue muy maltratada por Jacob. Pero con el pasado de las semanas, lograron o por lo menos algo salvarla

Dejo el nombre de Karen, pero le agrego el apellido Starr. Como supero héroe, tomo el nombre de Power Girl, ella y Superman, con Superboy y Supergirl que es Sarah no se encontraban en conflicto más. Manteniendo una buena relación y creciendo la super familia

Volviendo a Superman y Superboy – Voy a casa, nos acompañas a cenar – pregunto Clark a su hijo

Jon negó con la cabeza y observo, a su padre – Lo siento, papá. Me espera Rose, en casa. Dale mis saludos a mamá

Clark sonríe – comprendo, anda pronto. No la dejes, esperando – ambos se abrazaron y Conner partió rápidamente hacia donde su novia. Clark también se apuro y voló rumbo a su hogar, además descansar. Han sido días difíciles, desde que es editor, superman, padre de familia, esposo, hijo y ahora candidato a presidente

* * *

Metrópolis. Noche

Clark seguía volando, rumbo a su departamento. Era una noche como cualquier otra, veía como poco a poco la ciudad va avanzando hacia el futuro, él acaba de cumplir años hace unos días. Empezó a descender, al ver su hogar. Aterrizo en el balcón de su habitación, abrió la ventana, junto las cortinas .

Entro y cerró rápidamente, al darse vuelta. Las luces se encendieron, no podía creer quien estaba enfrente de él

...Lashina - pronuncio él, en su voz notamos algo de sorpresa. Ella llevaba, su viejo atuendo de villana. Hasta con su casco o máscara, la mujer sonrió - Te vez hermosa - se dio cuenta el, se veía un poco frágil. Un poco mayor, no era la muchacha que conoció. Pero que aun sigue amando y más

Ella se acerco a él - Han cambiado, algunas cosas - le responde, mirando a sus ojos. El se sonroja un poco

Si - la volvió y vio el reflejo de algunos años. Cuando se lanzó hacia él y lo tiro a la cama, besando lo a él con mucha pasión

Te amo - le dijo ella

Clark suspiro - y yo a ti. Lashina - en ese momento. Le llevo un mensaje a Clark a su teléfono, pero no le dió importancia. Mañana vería de que trata

* * *

Al otro día

Habitación de Lashina &amp; Clark

Ambos se encontraban dormidos en la cama y abrazados, sus teléfonos empezaron a sonar. Cada uno contesto el suyo, Clark le contesto a Sarah y Lashina a Jon

Papá, mira las noticias. Lo saben todo - le dijo Sarah, preocupada

Mientras que Jon - Mamá, saben que Superman es papá y que fuiste Lashina - Clark y ella no entienden que pasa, hasta que encienden el televisor

En pantalla, aparecen las fotos que les habían tomado y otros vídeos. Se ve a Snapper Carr - según, estas imágenes. Se ve que el reportero y actual editor en jefe Clark Kent es Superman y junto a el podemos ver a su mujer Lietta Free que se revela que es Lashina de Apokolips

Mientras que Clark escucha esto, revisa su teléfono. Todos los mensajes que le han llegado. Pero en uno se queda pegado, fue el primero que le llego y es de Lex, su viejo amigo y actual enemigo de Superman. Aunque Lex lo ha hecho a escondida, Clark a descubierto que es el mayor criminal de Metrópolis. Pero no tiene pruebas, para echarle la mano. Lex es muy astuto y por lo mismo, también esta peleando por el sillón presidencial

Volviendo al mensaje. Ve las fotos y vídeos, que sus espías han estado grabando y un mensaje escrito de Lex. Clark, recuerdo todo y si en menos de una hora no te bajas de la campaña. Revelare tu secreto al mundo

Clark, que pasa - pregunta Lashina

Clark, esta furioso - fue, Lex. Lo sabía todo, fue un chantaje

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	38. Yo soy Clark Kent

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor - Matthew Morrison es Snapper Carr

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Al otro día

Habitación de Lashina &amp; Clark

Ambos se encontraban dormidos en la cama y abrazados, sus teléfonos empezaron a sonar. Cada uno contesto el suyo, Clark le contesto a Sarah y Lashina a Jon

Papá, mira las noticias. Lo saben todo - le dijo Sarah, preocupada

Mientras que Jon - Mamá, saben que Superman es papá y que fuiste Lashina - Clark y ella no entienden que pasa, hasta que encienden el televisor

En pantalla, aparecen las fotos que les habían tomado y otros vídeos. Se ve a Snapper Carr - según, estas imágenes. Se ve que el reportero y actual editor en jefe Clark Kent es Superman y junto a el podemos ver a su mujer Lietta Free que se revela que es Lashina de Apokolips

Mientras que Clark escucha esto, revisa su teléfono. Todos los mensajes que le han llegado. Pero en uno se queda pegado, fue el primero que le llego y es de Lex, su viejo amigo y actual enemigo de Superman. Aunque Lex lo ha hecho a escondida, Clark a descubierto que es el mayor criminal de Metrópolis. Pero no tiene pruebas, para echarle la mano. Lex es muy astuto y por lo mismo, también esta peleando por el sillón presidencial

Volviendo al mensaje. Ve las fotos y vídeos, que sus espías han estado grabando y un mensaje escrito de Lex. Clark, recuerdo todo y si en menos de una hora no te bajas de la campaña. Revelare tu secreto al mundo

Clark, que pasa - pregunta Lashina

Clark, esta furioso - fue, Lex. Lo sabía todo, fue un chantaje

* * *

Ahora

Mansion Wayne

La Batfamily observa la televisión, al mismo tiempo Bruce hablaba con Clark.

* * *

La familia se encontraba en la antigua granja Kent, se habían reunido para ver como iba a salir de este lió. Martha se encontraba preocupada por su hijo y por la familia

Hijo, que vas hacer - preguntaba Martha a su hijo

Clark, estaba de brazos cruzados - No estoy seguro, pero tengo una idea - cuando, levanta la vista

Lashina le toca el hombro - En lo que se a que decidas, te apoyaremos. Verdad chicos

Claro si - responde Jon

Sarah se acerca a ellos, algo embarazada - Toda la razón

* * *

LexCorp

En la oficina de este, él se encontraba feliz. Por todo lo que había logrado, hace unos meses. Empezó a tener uno sueños extraños, que le revelaron la verdad de Clark

Ahora, todos saben tu verdad. Querido amigo, nadie te salvara. Jonathan Kent, ni mi padre te salvaran - mientras reía, Lex había juntado mucho rencor todo estos años por Clark.

* * *

Belle Reve como en Arkham, los villanos que Superman y la liga de la justicia habían encerrados, observaban la televisión.

Uno de ellos era el Guason - no puedo creerlo, que me ganara. Ese cuatro ojos de Kent - gritaba, el príncipe del crimen

* * *

En el departamento de Selina Kyle

Al igual que todos, ella observaba - te atraparon, grandulon - mientras, se encontraba acostada en su cama

* * *

Mientras

En el lugar indeterminado en el tiempo, base de operaciones de Jonathan Kent. Este revisa la corriente del tiempo, Lara corre hacia el

Que esta pasando - pregunta ella

Jonathan, se ve muy preocupado - algo, esta destruyendo las lineas del tiempo. Creo saber, quien - revela el hombre

Dice, que es el

Antimonitor, lamentablemente es más fuerte que nosotros - en ese momento, se acerca Clark. Padre de Lara

Había escuchado todo - Jonathan, podemos salvar algunos mundos

Hyperman se queda pensando - no es muy probable, quedan muy poco y no tengo mucho poder. Pero pensare en algo - Lara y Clark, se miran ante lo dicho por Jonathan

* * *

Granja Kent

Clark había decidido dar una entrevista, los reporteros y periodistas se encontraban afuera de la granja

Buenas tardes, han pasado varias horas. Desde que se mostró esas fotos y vídeos, quiero que sepan que eso a sido un chantaje hacia mi y mi familia. Me llego en la noche, no lo hasta hoy en la mañana. Al no a ver respondido a este lo enviaron

Todos se encontraban atentos - se muy bien a lo que vienen y si, yo soy Clark Kent, Superman es quien yo puedo ser. Para proteger mi identidad y la de mi familia, desde hoy Superman a muerto. Quiero que sepan, que igual sigo por el puesto de presidente. Lex, tu plan. Sirvió para liberarme de mi secreto y lo vuelvo a decir, hoy quien murió fue Superman, Clark Kent sigue vivo. Así que amigos, espero sus votos. En tres semanas más

* * *

Metrópolis

LexCorp. Lex se encontraba furioso, su asistente y guarda espalda observa el desorden que hace en la oficina

Maldito seas, Clark. Como puede seguir, con esa sonrisa - gritaba

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	39. Camino al sillón presidencial

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor - Matthew Morrison es Snapper Carr

Ki Hong Lee es Cheng - Lamorne Morris es Ron Troupe

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Granja Kent

Clark había decidido dar una entrevista, los reporteros y periodistas se encontraban afuera de la granja

Buenas tardes, han pasado varias horas. Desde que se mostró esas fotos y vídeos, quiero que sepan que eso a sido un chantaje hacia mi y mi familia. Me llego en la noche, no lo hasta hoy en la mañana. Al no a ver respondido a este lo enviaron

Todos se encontraban atentos - se muy bien a lo que vienen y si, yo soy Clark Kent, Superman es quien yo puedo ser. Para proteger mi identidad y la de mi familia, desde hoy Superman a muerto. Quiero que sepan, que igual sigo por el puesto de presidente. Lex, tu plan. Sirvió para liberarme de mi secreto y lo vuelvo a decir, hoy quien murió fue Superman, Clark Kent sigue vivo. Así que amigos, espero sus votos. En tres semanas más

* * *

Metrópolis

LexCorp. Lex se encontraba furioso, su asistente y guarda espalda observa el desorden que hace en la oficina

Maldito seas, Clark. Como puede seguir, con esa sonrisa - gritaba

* * *

Ahora. Meses después

Metrópolis, a días de la elección a presidente

Daily Planet

Clark recorría los pasillos, ahora no llevaba lentes. Preparando la siguiente edición, había tratado que todo se mantuviera como antes. Pero lamentablemente estaba costando, volver a la vida normal. Desde que todos saben su identidad, un joven reportero se le acerco

Señor, disculpe. Aquí esta mi reportaje - Clark, reviso lo que le entregaron. El joven espero, a ver que le parecía a su jefe

Kent sonríe - Bien, bien hecho Cheng, dile a Smith, Watson y Potter que traigan las suyas, por favor - ordeno Clark

Claro, como usted diga - respondió el joven reportero y se alejo. Clark se dio cuenta como lo miro, antes actuaba más tranquilo con él y ahora el muchacho estaba más nervioso

* * *

En la base operaciones de Jonathan, Clark y Lara se le acercan

Has encontrado algo - pregunta, el padre de Lara

El joven asiente - no es, antimonitor - Lara se relajo

Jonathan se dio cuenta - no te relajes, lo que este ocasionando esto. Destruyo varias dimensiones y ahora viene por la de nuestros amigos. Están por ser borrados del mapa

* * *

Ciudad Central

Barry a estado salvado varias vidas, desde que llego hace unos años. Entrañaba su mundo, pero se había acostumbrado a este

* * *

Minutos después

Barry llega a laboratorios Star

Y ve al profesor Wells, a la señora Wells, cisco y Caitlin preocupados

Que pasa - pregunta Barry

El profesor Wells lo observa - tenemos problemas

* * *

Todos podrían a ver pensado, que después que Lex revelo la identidad de Clark. La carrera presidencial de Clark, caería pero fue lo contrario. Ahora se encontraba a días, de que el país eligiera un presidente

* * *

Daily Planet

Editor en jefe. Oficina de Clark

Este se encontraba hablando con alguien

Gracias por venir, pedí que vinieras...porque, te quiero dar un trabajo - le dice Clark, al hombre en frente de él

El hombre se le queda mirando - gracias, las cosas para mi. No han estado muy bien económicamente. En que área quieres que este - pregunto este

Clark sonrío - me costo mucho tomar esta decisión, gane o pierda en las elecciones. Dejo el Daily Planet y quiero que tu se has editor en jefe. Ron y claro si que vuelve Perry, mejor de salud dale el co-editor. No quiero que se esfuerce, más de la cuenta - Clark, extendió la mano y Ron la estrecho

* * *

Al mismo tiempo

A las afueras de Metrópolis, cae una nave espacial. Jon se dirige a revisar, al abrir la nave encuentra un pequeño niño

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	40. Sr Presidente

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 2**

Protagonistas:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Missy Peregrym es Lashina/Lietta Free-Kent - Michael McKean es Perry White

Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent - Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent

Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor - Chloë Grace Moretz es Lara Kent

Lamorne Morris es Ron Troupe - Theo James es Jonathan Kent II/Hyperman

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Todos podrían a ver pensado, que después que Lex revelo la identidad de Clark. La carrera presidencial de Clark, caería pero fue lo contrario. Ahora se encontraba a días, de que el país eligiera un presidente

* * *

Daily Planet

Editor en jefe. Oficina de Clark

Este se encontraba hablando con alguien

Gracias por venir, pedí que vinieras...porque, te quiero dar un trabajo - le dice Clark, al hombre en frente de él

El hombre se le queda mirando - gracias, las cosas para mi. No han estado muy bien económicamente. En que área quieres que este - pregunto este

Clark sonrío - me costo mucho tomar esta decisión, gane o pierda en las elecciones. Dejo el Daily Planet y quiero que tu se has editor en jefe. Ron y claro si que vuelve Perry, mejor de salud dale el co-editor. No quiero que se esfuerce, más de la cuenta - Clark, extendió la mano y Ron la estrecho

* * *

Al mismo tiempo

A las afueras de Metrópolis, cae una nave espacial. Jon se dirige a revisar, al abrir la nave encuentra un pequeño niño

* * *

Ahora...

Es el atardecer y el día de la elección de presidente y gano...Todo había permanecido tranquilo, durante estos meses. Pero lamentablemente, las cosas no siempre permanecen igual…algo le pasaba a los universos, se estaban destruyendo

Vemos la ciudad de Metrópolis, es un caos...en el cielo un hoyo negro. Que esta creciendo, para llevarse todo a su paso

* * *

Daily Planet

Los reporteros miraban por las ventanas

Por el centro de la ciudad

Perry acompañado por su mujer, miraban el cielo

Y el gritaba - por el fantasma de Elvis, que esta pasando aquí – Clark, con su atuendo de corbata, Volaba hacia Metrópolis, acompañado de Superboy y Power Girl. Veían hacia abajo y se daban cuenta que todos se encontraban aterrados.

* * *

Una hora antes

Todo el mundo festejaba, Clark Kent es el nuevo presidente del país. Lashina besaba a su esposo, sus hijos como su madre lo abrazaba. Se encontraban en la granja, esperando el computo final

Clark aun no lo creía, pensaba que iba a perder. Pero al final todo salio a su favor

* * *

Metrópolis

LexCorp

Lex había llegado a su oficina y había empezado a beber, como consecuencia de esto destruyo su oficina

Maldito seas, Clark. Como ese imbécil, tiene tanta suerte...te maldigo - gritaba Lex

* * *

Mientras que en el cielo de la ciudad

Algo se formaba, las personas empezaron a salir a las calles para disfrutar el triunfo de Kent. Cuando miraron al cielo y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, todos empezaron a gritar. Clark escucho los gritos, miro la televisión y mostraban a Metrópolis, con el hoyo negro

* * *

Media hora después

Se encontraban resguardando a los civiles, Rose había traído al pequeño que Jon había encontrado. No quería dejarlo solo, al tener un mal presentimiento

Los héroes y la policía protegían a los indefensos, como a la vez detenían los saqueos. Pero en un descuido, el pequeño niño. De nombre Christopher que le había puesto Jon, fue llevado por el hoyo. Rose trato de detenerlo, pero al no tener fuerza humana. Siguió avanzando, Jon se dio cuenta de esto miro la ciudad que se estaba dañando a su padre en su día que a sido elegido de presidente. Él sabía, que esto era una despedida. Y sin que el se diera cuenta, voló tras ellos

Al alcanzarlo, le sonrió a Rose - Kent, me has hecho mal. Antes no hubiera hecho esto, los tres se abrazaron. Rose lo beso y sin que se dieran cuenta fueron absorbidos por el hoyo. Clark alcanzó a verlo, iba tras ellos. Cuando este se cerro

Dejando a Clark, desolado y gritando

* * *

En la base de operaciones de Hyperman

Jonathan había usado casi todos sus poderes, para salvar a ese mundo. Pero claro, con algunas consecuencias. Este se desmayo, Lara lo sujeta antes de desmayarse

* * *

Continuara...En la temporada 3

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	41. Consecuencias

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent/Jon White - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Courtney Eaton es Rose Wilson/Rose White - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent y Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El

Y la participación especial de:

Dean Cain es Clark Kent/Superman - Chloë Grace Moretz es Lara Kent

Matt Lanter es Johnny Kent Ambrosia/Superman - Margot Kidder es Lois Lane

Marc Albert McClure es James Olsen - Michelle Trachtenberg es Alexa Luthor

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics**

* * *

Anteriormente

Media hora después

Se encontraban resguardando a los civiles, Rose había traído al pequeño que Jon había encontrado. No quería dejarlo solo, al tener un mal presentimiento

Los héroes y la policía protegían a los indefensos, como a la vez detenían los saqueos. Pero en un descuido, el pequeño niño. De nombre Christopher que le había puesto Jon, fue llevado por el hoyo. Rose trato de detenerlo, pero al no tener fuerza humana. Siguió avanzando, Jon se dio cuenta de esto miro la ciudad que se estaba dañando a su padre en su día que a sido elegido de presidente. Él sabía, que esto era una despedida. Y sin que el se diera cuenta, voló tras ellos

Al alcanzarlo, le sonrió a Rose - Kent, me has hecho mal. Antes no hubiera hecho esto, los tres se abrazaron. Rose lo beso y sin que se dieran cuenta fueron absorbidos por el hoyo. Clark alcanzó a verlo, iba tras ellos. Cuando este se cerro

Dejando a Clark, desolado y gritando

* * *

En la base de operaciones de Hyperman

Jonathan había usado casi todos sus poderes, para salvar a ese mundo. Pero claro, con algunas consecuencias. Este se esta desmayando, Lara lo sujeta antes que este caiga

* * *

Tres Meses Después...

Ahora en otro universo

Smallville. Granja

Afuera de la casa, Jon y Rose se encontraban abrazados. Estaban por entrar a la casa, cuando Superman desciende ante ellos. Él joven de acerco se acerca a él y estrechan sus manos

Como va todo - pregunte, este otro Superman, pero mucho más experimentado que su padre

Kent y su novia sonríen - muy bien - contesta Kent

Rose se acerca a ellos - gracias a usted y su mujer que nos tendieron la mano. Nos pudimos establecer, en la granja de sus padres adoptivos

Clark les sonrió - no tienen nada que agradecer, era lo menos que podía hacer por el hijo de una contraparte y su novia. Además, acompañados por un niño. No podíamos dejarlos a su suerte - se escucha una voz

Mamá, papá – el niño grito – es Chris de cinco años, que se acerca corriendo a Rose. Ella lo toma en brazos, para Chris. Jon y Rose son como sus padres. Clark los observa y sabe que hizo bien en ayudarlos

* * *

En otro lugar, en el espacio tiempo

Base de operaciones de Hyperman

Jonathan se encuentra en coma, después de tres meses. Al forzar su capacidad, lo dejo muy dañado y parece que le había producido un daño irreversible. Lara cuidaba su hermano de otra realidad, él padre de ella también lo cuidaba y no le gustaba como decaía cada días más

En ese momento se abrió un túnel de luz, de allí salió una silla flotante.

* * *

En mi universo principal

Washington. Casa Blanca, oficina Oval. Clark terminaba de salir de una larga reunión y su asistente se le acercaba con unas carpetas, Kent revisa cada una de estas. Mientras que va caminando, detrás de él va su asistente y amigo Pete Ross. Lashina se acerca a Pete, lo saluda. Luego se acerca a su esposo y lo besa.

* * *

Mientras que en otro universo, más conocido como Donnerverse

Meses después de los Acontecimientos de Superman III. Nace un niño llamado Johnny Kent Ambrosia, Hijo de Clark Kent &amp; Lorelei Ambrosia. Durante, los primeros meses de vida, del chico. Clark no supo de él, hasta que un día Lorelei se acerco al Daily Planet, en busca de Clark. Donde por primer vez, padre e hijo pudieron conocerse

Lamentablemente la felicidad de Clark no duraría mucho, un mal día, aparece en metrópolis. La bestia Doomsday, por lo cual. Clark va a detenerlo, los dos pelean a muerte y ambos perdiendo la vida, dejando en la batalla media metrópolis desaparecida.

* * *

El tiempo va pasando, Perry muere y a Lois la hacienden como editor en jefe del Daily Planet. Jimmy Olsen actualmente es reportero y profesor de fotografía.

El hijo de Clark a crecido, durante su infancia y adolescencia vive con su madre en la ciudad de Metrópolis. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad deja la casa de su madre y su ciudad. Decide recorrer el mundo como lo hizo su padre. Sin saberlo este.

Al volver tiempo después, estudio en la Met-U periodismo. Al graduarse fue a buscar trabajo en Smallville, como reportero. Debido a que le fue bien en su quehacer fue promovido a editor del periódico de Smallville. Pero su viaje al pueblo de su padre, fue con una doble intención, continuar la labor de la granja que no se había vendido. Fueron pasando los meses y se dio cuenta que el planeta necesitaba más ayuda de Superheroes. Por lo cual creyó que era tiempo de que Superman volviera al mundo y también es necesario que un reportero afable en el Daily Planet de Metrópolis

* * *

Habían pasado unos días, desde que John Kent estaba tomando una decisión que cambiara su vida para siempre. el se encontraba en la granja Kent. El hogar de sus abuelos adoptivos, se había levanto temprano y había hecho las tareas del día para la granja. luego se fue a la ducha, se puso su mejor traje de trabajo y partió a Metrópolis. Sin antes de darle alimento a la perrita que adquirido hace unas semanas

* * *

Metrópolis. En la ciudad había mucho movimiento, como de personas y de vehículos. Se dirigió al Daily Planet y tomo el ascensor, pulso el botón. Al volverse abrir las puertas, se mostró el piso de redacción en gloria y majestad. La ultima vez, que había venido con su madre. Fue hace un par de años, el lugar había cambiado mucho. Se veía mucho más moderno. Un señor pelirrojo con algunas canas se le acerco

Eres Johnny Kent, cierto - le pregunto el señor. El joven asintió - Lo sabía, tienes lo ojos de tu padre y la altura - dijo con una sonrisa - No me reconoces, soy el tío Jimmy. James Olsen - John enseguida sonrío

Tío Jimmy, en verdad no te había reconocido. - le decía mientras lo abrazabas. Los dos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la oficina privada que tiene James - Bonita oficina

Gracias, después de la re-moderación y que yo me convertí en reportero me la dieron - el tomo asiento, le pidió a John que se sentara, este le obedeció - Vienes a ver a Lois - antes que pudiera contestar, James se respondió solo - lo se, me lo comento. Esta terminando algo y enseguida te atiende - Los dos se ponen hablar, John le cuenta lo que piensa hacer - Chico seguro de esto, yo aprecie mucho a tu padre y le agradezco lo que hizo por la ciudad, pero...no quiero lo mismo para ti

Estoy seguro. Tío - en ese momento suena el teléfono de la oficina de James - Si, aquí esta. Enseguida te lo mando - cuelga y sonríe - te esta esperando, ve - John se levanta y le da la mano a James. Se retira y se queda mirando la puerta Olsen - Espero que te vaya bien, en lo que quieras hacer con tus planes

* * *

En el pasillo, John camino hacia la oficina. Toco la puerta, se escucho la voz de Lois Lane - Pasa - Abrió la puerta, esta cerrándose detrás de el

* * *

El joven de acero se le quedo viendo, ella se levanto de su silla y lo fue a saludar. Lo abrazo con muchas ganas, el es como un hijo para ella. Lo quería mucho, era el hijo del hombre que amo alguna vez. Le pidió que tomara asiento, este le hizo caso a su segunda madre. Sabia muy bien como se ponía cuando le llevaban la contraría

Bien, querido. Tengo tu respuesta, lo pensé muy bien y estás contrato, como nuevo reportero - le dijo muy contenta. John sonríe, mientras que se ponía seria Lois al mismo tiempo - Quiero un buen trabajador, entendido - John asintió - y que tu otro trabajo, no te ocupe mucho tiempo

Gracias y como usted diga jefe - le respondió. Ella se le quedo viendo

John. Trago saliva - Aquí, soy señorita Lane. Saliendo de la oficina, soy tía Lois. Me exprese con claridad

Ok. Señorita Lane - dijo y se levanto de la silla. Estaba apunto de salir, cuando Lois le hablo

Tengo la dirección del viejo departamento de tu padre, se vende. Tienes dinero - Lois le pregunto

El joven de acero, no creía. Lo que escuchaba - De mi padre

Si, lo busque y supe que estaba a la venta, lo quieres? - Lois, le volvió a preguntar

John sonrió - Claro que si y tengo dinero

Lois. Se lento de la silla y se acerco a él. Le entrego un papel, con la dirección del departamento - Cualquier cosa, me avisas

Como digas, tía Lois - le respondió John y la abrazo

Al separarse. Ella le sonrío y le dijo - Ahora ve a ver el lugar, empiezas mañana a trabajar - John le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro. Lois se quedo orando, para si misma - Es un buen chico, Clark. Protege a tu hijo, desde donde estés - Termino de decir y se quedo mirando la ventana

* * *

Vemos salir a John del Daily Planet, pero no somos los únicos. Hay una mujer joven, que desde un auto lo esta observando

Así que el hijo de Clark Kent, regreso a la ciudad - se dice la mujer con una sonrisa

* * *

Tres meses antes, días después de la desaparición de Jon, Rose y Chris. Clark y Lashina, están en su departamentos tristes. Cuando a Clark se le ocurre una idea y empieza a llamar Hyperman, pero nada pasa. Ignorando que esta en coma

Minutos después, una luz blanca aparece. De allí una imagen holografica de Lara, los dos se acercan a ella

Donde esta mi hijo, quiero que aparezca Hyperman y que nos diga - grito Lashina, como en sus mejores tiempo

Lara pone una mirada triste - no se podrá aparecer hasta nuevo aviso - Clark se da cuenta que pasa algo

Que le paso - Lara llora, Clark y Lashina se toman de las manos

Él salvo a Jon y los demás, como su mundo. Con todo su poder, cerro el hoyo negro que estaba por destruir su tierra y su universo. Pero como saben, Jon y los demás fueron arrastrados. Él se dio cuenta de esto, y para que ellos no se perdieran en el espacio tiempo, al no tener mucha fuerza. Los envió a la tierra más cercana. Antes que pregunten, están bien. Fueron encontrados por otro Clark Kent y están siendo ayudados. En cuanto pueda ir, los traeré de regreso - Ella desaparece, Clark y Lashina se abrazan

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	42. Universos

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent/Jon White - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Courtney Eaton es Rose Wilson/Rose White - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent y Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El

Y la participación especial de:

Dean Cain es Clark Kent/Superman - Chloë Grace Moretz es Lara Kent

Matt Lanter es Johnny Kent Ambrosia/Superman - Margot Kidder es Lois Lane

Marc Albert McClure es James Olsen - Michelle Trachtenberg es Alexa Luthor

Treat Williams es Andy Brown - Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson

Elizabeth Henstridge es Jemma Simmons - Iain De Caestecker es Leo Fitz

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Anteriormente

Tres meses antes, días después de la desaparición de Jon, Rose y Chris. Clark y Lashina, están en su departamentos tristes. Cuando a Clark se le ocurre una idea y empieza a llamar Hyperman, pero nada pasa. Ignorando que esta en coma

Minutos después, una luz blanca aparece. De allí una imagen holografica de Lara, los dos se acercan a ella

Donde esta mi hijo, quiero que aparezca Hyperman y que nos diga - grito Lashina, como en sus mejores tiempo

Lara pone una mirada triste - no se podrá aparecer hasta nuevo aviso - Clark se da cuenta que pasa algo

Que le paso - Lara llora, Clark y Lashina se toman de las manos

Él salvo a Jon y los demás, como su mundo. Con todo su poder, cerro el hoyo negro que estaba por destruir su tierra y su universo. Pero como saben, Jon y los demás fueron arrastrados. Él se dio cuenta de esto, y para que ellos no se perdieran en el espacio tiempo, al no tener mucha fuerza. Los envió a la tierra más cercana. Antes que pregunten, están bien. Fueron encontrados por otro Clark Kent y están siendo ayudados. En cuanto pueda ir, los traeré de regreso - Ella desaparece, Clark y Lashina se abrazan

* * *

Ahora

Washington. Casa Blanca, habitación de la pareja presidencial. Lashina, se encuentra intranquila. Toma su celular y piensa llamar a alguien pero luego guarda su teléfono dentro de un cajón de su cómoda. Segundos después, toma de nuevo el teléfono y marca el número, se escucha una voz del otro lado

Everwood. Colorado

Se escucha la voz de un hombre, como de unos cincuenta y tantos – Andy Brown

Buenos días, doctor. Habla con Lashina Free-Kent – saluda Lashina

El se alegra de escucharla – Lashina, tanto tiempo. Como estas, tu marido y tus hijos

Muy bien. - dijo y cambió el tema - Lo llamaba para saber, si usted me podría hacer una revisión médica – pregunta ella

Claro, cuando puedes venir – contesta el buen doctor

Esta tarde – responde ella y la imagen se oscurece

* * *

Actualmente Clark tiene treinta y cinco años, Lashina treinta y seis. Clark antes de ser presidente ha escrito libros, junto a ello ha escrito excelentes artículos y a ganado varios premios como el Pulitzer. Como saben dejo el Daily Planet, a cargo de Ron. Hace poco, Perry aun no estaba bien. Pero decidió regresar a trabajar, pero claro volver con cosas menores. Hasta recuperarse poco a poco

También Clark había dejado la liga y Power Girl, tomo su lugar. Sarah dio a luz a luz a una hermosa niña, de nombre Martha. Chloe había formado un grupo de héroes, solo de chicas. Llamado Birds of prey, al mismo tiempo Lois había encontrado de nuevo el amor en los brazos de Jonathan Carroll. Pete sigue siendo amigo de Clark y claro su asesor, Ross sigue casado con Lana Lang-Ross y es una importante diseñadora de modas.

* * *

En mi universo principal

Tiempo atrás, antes del secuestro de Tim Drake. Vemos el nacimiento de un nuevo héroe. Mansión Wayne. En el gran salón de la mansión, vemos a Dick y Bruce discutir. Selina mientras baja las escaleras escucha esto, llega al salón para observarlos

Esta también es tu casa – le grita Bruce

Dick le grita también y le responde – No, es tu casa y yo me quiero independizar

Eres demasiado joven para irte de que vas a vivir

De mis ahorros que dejaron mis padres, Lucius ha hecho aumentar ese dinero, eres como un hermano mayor para mí pero es hora de irme. Ahora tienes a Selina y a tu pequeño hijo Damián y a Tim

Vete, mal agradecido – le dice finalmente Bruce

Bruce – Selina pronuncia y se acerca a su esposo

El se quiere ir, bien que se vaya. Voy ayudar a Alfred a guardar tus cosas Dick – les dice furioso y sube las escaleras

Richard. Tienes que entender a Bruce, es un golpe grande para él. No tanto como lo de Jason. Pero para él es difícil, dejarte ir. Eres como su hijo – le informa Selina a Dick

Y Dick solo contesta – Yo también lo voy a extrañar

Hace tiempo que no era Robin, era Nightwing compañero de Batman. Pero ahora quería continuar esa nueva identidad en solitario.

* * *

Días después. Ciudad de Bludhaven

1013 Parkthorne Avenue. Hogar de Dick Grayson, después de dejar la sombra de Batman él se había mudado de ciudad. Estos momentos, Dick se encontraba preparando para salir a patrullar las calles. Abrió la ventana y salto al vació. Extendiendo sus alas

* * *

Una Hora Después. A las afueras de la ciudad, vemos una casa estructuralmente patética. Nadie podría creer que alguien vive en ese lugar, pero la verdad es que solo dos personas pueden vivir allí ahora tres en las profundidades de esa casa. Incluso si alguien se dio cuenta, nadie diría nada. Por ejemplo la mayoría de la gente en esta parte de la ciudad

Dick estaba acostado, desnudo y dormido en una cama en forma de corazón, solamente cubierto por una sabana que le tapaba parte de la entre pierna. Las varias almohadas detrás de él son de forma de corazón e incluso el respaldo de la cabecera de la cama tiene forma de corazón

El respaldo de la cabecera en su lado izquierdo y derecho lleva dos tubos largos, cada uno tenía esposas de felpa rosas que llegaban a las muñecas de Dick, tenia pintara la cara de color blanco en la boca le había puesto una etiqueta con el dibujo de una sonrisa. Pero él no se encontraba solo, una mujer de cabello rubio con dos coletas, ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras dormía y su hermoso pecho. Esta mujer llevaba un mini camisón rosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ella se encuentra sobre las piernas de Dick y las sabanas

Sobre la cama había varias jeringas. Sobres de condones, frasco de pastillas anticonceptivas, una serpiente de hule, cámara fotográfica y vídeo, lápiz labial rojo, cosmetiquero de pintura blanca

Un día normal en la vida de Nightwing

* * *

En otro universo

En los cuarteles de SHIELD

Todos miraban las pantallas, miran túneles de hoyo negros que se habían formados y volvían aparecer desde hace tres meses. Él director de ese universo se acerca a uno de su científicos

Alguna idea, acerca de esto - Fitz y Simmons lo miran

Por lo que podemos ver, están por devorarnos - le responde Fitz

Y Simmons le agrega - si no lo detenemos, pronto - Skye escucha y se acerca a ellos

Kaleb, perdón. Director Fury. Tal vez, debería enviarnos a revisar - Kal se les quedo viendo

Lo voy a pensar, Skye. Perdón, Daisy. Llama a Coulson y May, diles que vengan. Tendremos una reunión, para hablar sobre esto y dile a tu novio Ward que venga también esta de vuelta al equipo - Skye sonríe

Enseguida - responde y se aleja. Kal esta por dentro muy preocupado

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	43. La Historia Del Agente Kaleb Fury

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent/Jon White - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Courtney Eaton es Rose Wilson/Rose White - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent y Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El

Y la participación especial de:

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson Samuel L. Jackson es Nick Fury

Elizabeth Henstridge es Jemma Simmons - Iain De Caestecker es Leo Fitz

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

En otro universo. En donde Kal-El es encontrado por Nick Fury, en vez de los Kent y claro criado por este.

* * *

2013

Anocheciendo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, vemos una furgoneta estacionada en un callejón desde hace un par de horas. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y músculo se acerca a la furgoneta. Toca un par de veces, pero no tiene respuestas de su interior...hasta que escucho movimientos en su interior.

La puerta de atrás lateral de la furgoneta se abrió, revelando una joven en sus veinte de cabello castaño y muy hermosa.

Oficial, otra vez por acá – le decía la joven, mirando lo a él de arriba a bajo

El hombre pone su mirada seria - Skye, tengo quejas sobre ti. Otra vez

No me diga, mi vecinos de los departamentos…quieren que mueva mi furgoneta – mientras ella le acaricia la mejilla

La mirada seria no dura mucho, debido a que se pone triste - Si y esta, será la última vez que te lo diga

Ella se le queda viendo, sabía que algo pasaba. Lo conoce desde hace unos mese y se han involucrado – Y eso

Me han transferido, al no ser bien mi trabajo aquí – responde sin pensarlo

Skye deja de estar en la defensiva y espera que el sea sincero con ella. Reconoce que él ha sido un poco molesto estos meses, pero se acostumbró a él, quien la cuidaría la espalda desde ahora. Ella se movió más adentro, para que tuviera más espació para entrar. Él entro sin pensarlo dos veces y cerro la puerta detrás de el

Ella estaba por sacar algo de su mini-bar, cuando él la tomo de la cintura y la besa con pasión en los labios

Así que esta va hacer, nuestra última vez – pregunta ella

El hombre sonríe – Si, no le molestara…a tu novio

Suspira y responde - No lo veo hace meses

Claro que si – responde, sin nada que más que decir. Él esta por besar a la chica, cuando ella lo detiene

Y antes de hacerlo, cuando me ibas a decir que eres de SHIELD – pregunta Skye muy seria, al hombre con quien se ha estado acostando

El se quedo sin habla –…Lo siento, en verdad eres una buena hacker

Al ver que no va a decir más, tira la caballería encima - Se también, que eres el hijo de Nick Fury o me equivocó. Oficial Clark Kent, lo siento mi querido grandote Kaleb Fury

Te lo iba a decir – responde tímido

Palabras puras palabras – ahora ella lo besa con pasión

Se empieza a escuchar Running de No Doubt, mientras se desnudan y se siguen besando. Kaleb agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y la hizo mirar hacia él, cuando la volvió a besar con pasión y volverla hacer suya como desde hace unos meses.

* * *

La intensidad intermitente a través de sus ojos hizo que las piernas de Skye se abrieran sin pensarlo dos veces. La firmeza de su fuerza hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran.

Ella vio lo que tenía que trabajar en toda su gloria. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero era bastante largo y bastante grueso también. – Parece que tu padre. Te alimento bien, eres un chico muy…grande. – ella le dijo al oído, parece que algún día tendría que felicitar a Nick Fury

Bueno, estoy a punto de dar otra vez, una muestra de mi. Prepárate – le dijo Kaleb. Pasa las manos por el pelo de Skye. - A menos que pienses que no puedas manejar lo esto.

La chica hacker lo miró. Ella estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que ella estaba un poco intimidara, después de descubrir que trabaja para SHIELD y sobretodo que tiene muchas habilidades especiales. - Te voy a mostrar, todo lo que puedo dar. Agente Fury – le respondió con una gran sonrisa, apretando sus pelotas con la mano. Su lengua empezó a bajar.

Kaleb gimió cuando sintió al mismo a segundo que volvía entraba en su chica. Ella era su cielo privado, su hermosa boca que estaba a centímetros de su boca. Su aliento caliente tocó su punta.

* * *

Una hora después…

Skye estaba completamente agotada después de lo ocurrido. Estaba en la cama junto a Kaleb, en sus brazos. Él besaba su cabeza

Increíble - dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. – cuando de nuevo?

Kaleb negó con la cabeza cuando él la miró. Ella se dio cuenta que era una realidad, su despedida. Él salió de la cama y empezó a recoger su ropa. Se vuelve a escuchar Running de No Doubt pero ahora en versión instrumental

En verdad, debo irme. Vieron que me acerque mucho a ti, en estos días vendrán a reclutarte. Saben todo de ti y no por mí. Desde que grabaste ayer a Mike Peterson, siguieron tu señal – Como había sido tan tonta, se habían mantenido al margen pero por lo de ayer todo esta cayendo - otra cosa, deberías aceptar para averiguar sobre tus padres

No quiero que te vayas – dijo, mientras salía de la cama y lo iba a abrazar

Aunque no me creas, yo tampoco te quiero dejar. Pero sabes lo que es la misión de cada uno – se termino de vestir, beso sus labios. Abrió la puerta y se fue volando

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, era otro ser con poderes. Por eso se sentía tan bien cuando él entraba en ella, volvió a mirar al cielo, para distinguirlo aun pero es más rápido que una bala, había desaparecido a su vista.

* * *

Un par de edificios cerca de allí, en una azotea

Nick Fury y Phil Coulson esperan a alguien, en ese momento desciende Kaleb

Hasta que llegas, espero que todo este según lo planeado – pregunto Nick

Kaleb asiente – si, le dije que me alejo y que pronto hablaran con ella

Hablare con mi equipo para que se prepare, permiso – le dice Phil. Se alejo de ellos y entra a su vehículo Lola, se va volando en el por la ciudad

Nick se acerca a su hijo, le toca el hombre – Se que te gustaba, pero como sabes es primero la misión. Pero como soy tu padre, me preocupo por ti. Descansa y toma una semana para volver a la acción

Que tarea, me tienes en mente – pregunta Kaleb

Fury padre se encuentra preocupado – vas a ir a una misión al espació, pero vuelve lo antes posible. Quiero que seas como ojo de halcón y estés atento a Phil y su equipo, tengo una extraña sensación

Quieres que igual esté, atento ella – pregunta. Nick asiente y Kaleb sonríe

* * *

Años después 2016

Después de una larga misión de tres años en el espacio. Luego de nuevas experiencias trabajando con guardianes de la galaxia y otros equipos Kaleb Fury regresa a la tierra, con nuevas órdenes. De universo al equipo de Coulson, pero las cosas no resulta tan fácil cuando otro grupo de Hydra le lava el cerebro para que destruya SHIELD desde adentro

En este universo Grant Ward a penas se salva de la malvada entidad, quedando en coma. Pero antes arrepintiéndose de todo lo que hizo, mientras que la entidad se fue con Lincoln al espacio y parece que finalmente muriendo allí arriba

* * *

New York. Noche

Vemos varias torres de departamentos, en uno de ellos nos enfocamos. Su interior esta oscuro, se abre la puerta vemos entrar a Kaleb en su atuendo de agente pero de corbata, este cierra la puerta tras de él. Enciende las luces, todo se ve bien en su departamento. Hasta que ve ropa de mujer en el suelo, se quito el bolso grande de la espalda, siguió el rastro de ropa hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, pero a oscuras. Encendió las luces y vio a una mujer de caballo negro y corto, sobre su cama completamente desnuda. Solo cubierta por dos almohadas, se las quita y las tira al suelo, se baja de la cama y se acerca a él moviendo sus caderas seductoramente

¿Quien eres… y que rayos haces en mi casa?

Ella sonrió, al darse cuenta como él la veía, quedaron frente a frente y ella empezó a acariciar su cara suavemente y le murmuro – Hola hermoso – Algo estaba pasando, en otro momento la hubiese aparado como cualquier otra, pero le gustaba lo que sentía. Mientras ella se encontraba acariciando su cabello y otras partes de su cuerpo

Algo excitado volvió a preguntar - ¿Quién eres, que buscas?

Seductoramente, saboreando sus labios le dijo – A ti, Agente Fury – ella lo volvió a besar y el oyó la voz de ella en su mente – Desde ahora, eres de Hydra. Todo lo que diga obedecerás

Kaleb se sintió débil, intentó luchar pero su mente estaba demasiado turbia, cosa que le permitía enfocar. Ella comenzó a tocarlo de nuevo, sus manos sobre su abdomen, sus manos se mueven a través de su cuerpo Kaleb se sintió cada vez más débil.

Sin poderla detener, la chica lo empezó a desvestir, le quito rápidamente la chaqueta gris, con la corbata negra, sin pesarlo dos veces le abrió con fuerza la camisa causando que los botones salgan volando por la habitación. Al quitarle la camisa, ella queda encantada con lo que ve, sus grandes músculos, hombros anchos. La sonrisa de ella creció, cuando pensó en quitarle los pantalones. Le quito el cinturón y desabrocho los pantalones grises, tirando junto a sus boxers abajo.

Lo empujo hacia la cama, le quito los zapatos juntos los calcetines. Dejando al agente de acero completamente desnudo e impotente hacia ella. Se gano encima de él dándole la espalda y agachándose para agarrar pene. Sus manos están alrededor de él, Kaleb había estado con muchas mujeres pero nunca en una situación como esta. De prisionero en su propio hogar y mucho menos por parte de Hydra.

Kaleb dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, en el que la mujer misteriosa intensificó sus acciones. Se incorporó un poco - ¿Quieres tener algo de diversión? Antes que te entregue a tus nuevos dueños - Preguntó seductoramente. El agente asintió, sonrió la mujer. El efecto fue casi instantáneo. Él la agarró por el pelo y tiró de ella en un beso profundo. Él aflojó el agarre en su cabello, ella lo comenzó a besar a él se mueve lentamente por su cuerpo hasta que se volvió a encontró con el pene erecto y lo tomó en su boca. Kaleb gemía con mucho placer, al llegar a su clímax.

* * *

Varios minutos después, casi una hora…

Kaleb empezó a despertar, ella lo observaba y él le pregunto. - ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – alguien más entro en la habitación

Creo que eso lo puedo responder yo, agente Kaleb Fury. – el joven hombre la reconoció, es Viper y no venia sola – deje que jugaran un poco, ahora a trabajar. Roxanne y Roland Gaines, ya saben que hacer - los dos hermanos, rodearon a Kaleb y empezaron a trabajar mentalmente contra él

Viper sonreía a esto – tenemos nuevo juguete -dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Al otro día

En las instalaciones de SHIELD. Dirigirás por Phil Coulson, su equipo principal se encuentra esperando su llegada o casi todos. Hace unas horas fue a buscar al nuevo miembro, Fitz y Simmons se encuentran más cerca que antes ahora que son novios. Melinda dando unas indicaciones y Daisy se encuentran en las misma instalaciones pero en el área de cuidado intensivos, visitando a Ward. Ella esta sujetando la mano de él, cuando le hablan por su comunicador que Phil llego y la están esperando

Ella se apresura en llegar a la sala de reuniones, al entrar se encuentra con Phil

Que bueno que llegas, estaba presentando a un viejo integrante que regresa a SHIELD y me releva como director. Creo que lo conoces - le informa Phil, Skye se acerca y espera que termine de saludar el nuevo jefe cuando se gira este, llevándose ella una gran sorpresa.

Oficial Kent - dice ella, el lo primero que se le viene a la mente. La identidad falsa como lo conoció y ahora su nuevo novior, tendrá que trabajar junto a su amante de algunas noches. Que se convirtió en su nuevo jefe

Él sonríe - Veo que recuerdas, a pasado tiempo Skye o debo decir Agente Johnson - le responde tendiendo su mano

* * *

Minutos después

En la antigua oficina de Phil

Este y Kaleb hablan - Entonces entraste - el joven asiente

Funciono, entre. Gracias a todo lo que me prepararon. Contra el control mental, pero igual quiero que me revisen. Ya sabes, protocolo - le respondió. Él les había hecho creer a los hermanos, que había caído en la trampa. Sin saber ellos, que tenían un infiltrado en Hydra que les aviso que lo iban a ir a visitar

Phil asiente - Nick, te educo bien - Kaleb sonríe

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0

* * *

Quisiera comentar, que el universo de SHIELD que aparece aquí. Tiene su historia, en un futuro no muy lejano.

Agentes de SHIELD: Legados


	44. Superwoman

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent/Jon White - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Courtney Eaton es Rose Wilson/Rose White - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent y Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El

Y la participación especial de:

Benjamin Mckenzie es Sollis/Lightray - Chris Carmack es Orion

Summer Glau es Bekka - Barry Corbin es Highfather

Cody Christian

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Días después

Metrópolis.

Departamento Kent. La puerta se abre para revelar a Lashina, que entra a su antiguo hogar. Se queda mirando su hogar, que actualmente se encuentra deshabitado y todos los muebles se encontraba cubiertos por una tela blanca. Al ser presidente Clark, ellos habían dejado su hogar y se fueron a vivir a la casa blanca

Ella había decidido quedarse allí, por unos momentos en su antiguo hogar. Para reflexionar, gritar y llorar. Por todo lo que les a pasado y ahora para agregar que tiene un problema cardíaco, según los resultados de los exámenes hechos por el doctor Brown. Sin más que hacer, se firmo en la pared y comenzó a caer al suelo, toman asiento y llorando a la vez

Al mismo tiempo que lloraba, sentía unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. Desde las habitaciones al pasillo, al levantar la vista vio a Lightray. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodillo

Señor, que hace aquí. En mi hogar - la esposa de Kent y ex-furies, se encontraba preocupada

Lashina, a pasado mucho tiempo. Por lo que veo, no eres la misma. Tienes un bonito hogar - ella siguió mirando el piso - levanta la vista y ponte de pie - inmediatamente lo hizo - estos años, te han venido bien. Highfather. Tiene razón, eres la elida

Ella no entendía - de que habla, señor

Highfather quiere, que vayas a verlo - este sonrío y ella no creía lo que escuchaba

No hables más, solo acepta. Es un beneficio para ti y tu mundo adoptivo - ambos se quedaron mirando

* * *

En un planeta distante de la tierra y cerca de Apokolips, llamado Nuevo Génesis

SuperTown capital y hogar de los nuevos dioses. En un pequeño cuartel es el hogar de Orion el hijo de Darkseid y allí se ve a Orion en una cama con una mujer. Los desnudos los dos despiertos y mirándose

Hola. Mi amado esposo – dice la mujer y besa en los labios a Orion. El es hombre de grandes músculos, cabello rubio un poco largo y solamente con su mujer es un hombre tierno

Hola Bekka – responde sonriendo Orion. Mientras que Bekka es una mujer delgado de cabello castaño y largo, de gran fuerza como su esposo. Cuando los dos están a punto de besarse, Orion recibe un mensaje telepático de Highfather

Que pasa – pregunta Bekka, sentándose en la cama y con su mano tocándole el hombro a Orion

Highfather, me estaba hablando – le responde mirándose a los ojos

Y que dice – le pregunta ella preocupada

Simplemente responde – Acepto, viene Lashina

Viene – pregunta Bekka

Si, esta apunto de llegar aquí. Ha nueva génesis – responde por última vez Orion, mientras que se viste

* * *

Minutos después

En el hogar de Highfather

Este se encuentra frente a frente con Lashina, detrás de ella. Orion, Bekka y Lightray

Highfather mira a sus "hijos" - Pueden marcharse - le dice, el hombre mayor - Orion, va a protestar. Cuando es interrumpido - es una orden, hijo - Orion, asiente y se retiran - Lashina, toma asiento. Por favor - esta obedece

Señor, dígame. Para que me necesita - pregunta Lashina, intranquila

Él se le queda viendo - Te regresare tus poderes y esta vez, Darkseid. No te los podrá quitar - le responde - Lashina, no cree lo que escucha

Pero, como no es posible - Highfather le sonríe, mientras se le acerca - volveré a tener mis poderes y mis látigos de acero

Este niega la cabeza - Exactamente no, pero. Esa vida tuya acabo, tu corazón no esta con oscuridad. Eres una buena mujer, por eso te brindare nuevos poderes. Dejaras de ser una Apokaliptiana, para ser una Kryptoniana - el hombre sabio la toca y una luz blanca rodea el cuerpo de Lashina y se escucha la voz de el hombre - se de tu falla cardíaca, se que cambiaste, te preocupas por todo el mundo, tu familia, amigos y cercanos. Todavía no es momento de partir al otro mundo. Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Supewoman. Lo último que se ve es la sonrisa de Lashina

* * *

Mientras tanto en el universo animado de Batman/Superman tas, Justice League, Static Shock y Batman Beyond

Año 2016

En ese universo o en uno parecido. Los hoyos negros han vuelvo aparecer, ahora allí y han destruido casi toda la tierra quedan solo tres supervivientes. Superman, Lashina y su hijo Kash-El. Lo concibieron en 2000, cuando Superman fue capturado por Darkseid, le lavaron la cabeza y lo convirtieron en su peón. El tiempo paso, Superman volvió y protegió la tierra hasta ahora, en esta realidad Lashina apareció con el niño hace tres meses. Cuando Lois murió, en esto momentos Lashina y Superman estaban débiles, protegiendo a su hijo. Clark tuvo una idea, saco la caja madre y la forzó usando su máximo poder

Envía a mi hijo, en donde la puedan proteger - Superman le pidió a la caja. Esta abrió un tubo de luz, Lashina beso en la frente a su hijo y Clark lo abrazo. Kash, no se quería ir dejando a sus padres. Pero finalmente, Kal lo empujo al tuvo de luz y este se cerró. Lashina y Superman se miraron, aun existía cierta tensión sexual que lo rodeaba. Clark paso su mano, por la mejilla de Lashina. Ambos se juntaron, dando un beso de pasión. Mutuamente, mientras el hoyo negro los borraba. Como a la tierra y a su universo

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	45. Kash-El

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Courtney Eaton es Rose Wilson/Rose White - Michael McKean es Perry White

Con Dylan Sprayberry es Jon Kent/Jon White y Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El

Y la participación especial de:

Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan Chandler Riggs es Kash-El

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Anteriormente

Minutos después

En el hogar de Highfather

Este se encuentra frente a frente con Lashina, detrás de ella. Orion, Bekka y Lightray

Highfather mira a sus "hijos" - Pueden marcharse - le dice, el hombre mayor - Orion, va a protestar. Cuando es interrumpido - es una orden, hijo - Orion, asiente y se retiran - Lashina, toma asiento. Por favor - esta obedece

Señor, dígame. Para que me necesita - pregunta Lashina, intranquila

Él se le queda viendo - Te regresare tus poderes y esta vez, Darkseid. No te los podrá quitar - le responde - Lashina, no cree lo que escucha

Pero, como no es posible - Highfather le sonríe, mientras se le acerca - volveré a tener mis poderes y mis látigos de acero

Este niega la cabeza - Exactamente no, pero. Esa vida tuya acabo, tu corazón no esta con oscuridad. Eres una buena mujer, por eso te brindare nuevos poderes. Dejaras de ser una Apokaliptiana, para ser una Kryptoniana - el hombre sabio la toca y una luz blanca rodea el cuerpo de Lashina y se escucha la voz de el hombre - se de tu falla cardíaca, se que cambiaste, te preocupas por todo el mundo, tu familia, amigos y cercanos. Todavía no es momento de partir al otro mundo. Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Supewoman. Lo último que se ve es la sonrisa de Lashina

* * *

Mientras tanto en el universo animado de Batman/Superman tas, Justice League, Static Shock y Batman Beyond

Año 2016

En ese universo o en uno parecido. Los hoyos negros han vuelvo aparecer, ahora allí y han destruido casi toda la tierra quedan solo tres supervivientes. Superman, Lashina y su hijo Kash-El. Lo concibieron en 2000, cuando Superman fue capturado por Darkseid, le lavaron la cabeza y lo convirtieron en su peón. El tiempo paso, Superman volvió y protegió la tierra hasta ahora, en esta realidad Lashina apareció con el niño hace tres meses. Cuando Lois murió, en esto momentos Lashina y Superman estaban débiles, protegiendo a su hijo. Clark tuvo una idea, saco la caja madre y la forzó usando su máximo poder

Envía a mi hijo, en donde la puedan proteger - Superman le pidió a la caja. Esta abrió un tubo de luz, Lashina beso en la frente a su hijo y Clark lo abrazo. Kash, no se quería ir dejando a sus padres. Pero finalmente, Kal lo empujo al tuvo de luz y este se cerró. Lashina y Superman se miraron, aun existía cierta tensión sexual que lo rodeaba. Clark paso su mano, por la mejilla de Lashina. Ambos se juntaron, dando un beso de pasión. Mutuamente, mientras el hoyo negro los borraba. Como a la tierra y a su universo

* * *

Ahora

Horas después, en Italia.

En un torre de departamentos en el quinto piso se abre un tubo de luz, de allí apareció Lashina. Una mujer de cabello rubia, sentada detrás de un escritorio la estaba esperando

Chloe Sullivan – dice simplemente Lashina, sonríe - es un gusto, volver a verte

Si. A pasado tiempo, te espere, como me pediste. - le dijo la rubia, ambas se miraron - Quisiera saber, que hace en Italia, la primera dama de estados unidos – le pregunto Chloe a Lashina

Te vengo a ofrecer una oferta y creo que te gustara - Lashina le contesto. Chloe se empezó a mover revelando su silla de ruedas. Lashina, se la había visto hace muchos años

Cuenta - le dijo, finalmente Chloe a la señora Kent. Lashina, le cuenta lo ocurrido. Hace unas horas, con los nuevos dioses. Minutos después - increíble, felicidades

Lashina, suspira y le dice a Chloe - quiero unirme a Birds of prey - Chloe se queda con la boca abierta

Y que dice Clark

Aun no sabe nada, lo amo. Pero esta muy ocupado siendo presidente y yo como primera dama me aburro, tuve que renunciar a ser oficial. Cuando mi amado esposo, revelo su identidad y se volvió presidente. Ahora quiero salvar al mundo - le respondió

Chloe lo pensó, por unos minutos - Ok, acepto. Superwoman, que ingreses al equipo y yo te tengo algo guardado

La señora Kent se le quedo mirando - que seria - pregunto - Chloe se acerco a un clóset, lo abrió y saco un paquete

Chloe se lo entregó, Lashina lo abrió - Es un uniforme, con el emblema de la familia El

Si, Martha Kent. Tu suegra lo había hecho para ti, pensamos que talo vez algún día volverías a tener poderes y bueno...el resto es historia - mientras que Chloe le hablaba, Lashina se cambiaba de ropa a super velocidad. Mostrando a Superwoman. - Bienvenida Superwoman

* * *

A las afueras de Smallville

Granja Kent, en el cielo se abre un tubo de luz que expulsa a Kash-El. Este cayendo en suelo, produciendo un cráter. Cerca de allí, en casa de los Kent la puerta se abre. Para revelar a Martha Kent, junto a Sarah que carga a su hija. La joven le entrega a su abuelo, a pequeña hija y va a investigar volando.

Al descender ve el cráter y un muchacho usando el mismo uniforme de su padre, pero con los color negro y gris en ves de los tradicionales, se acerca al joven. Cuando este abre los ojos

Chico estas bien - pregunta Sarah, al joven de dieciséis años

El joven mira, sin saber en donde esta - Me encuentro bien, pero en donde estoy y quien eres - pregunta este

Sarah le tiene la mano y este la mano, levantándose del suelo - Mi nombre es Sarah Kent, te encuentra en la granja de mi abuela Martha. Kash no creía lo que escuchaba, pero recordó lo ultimo que hizo su padre

Estoy en otro universo - pronunció. Sarah se le quedó viendo, este se dio cuenta y le contó su historia

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0

En el capitulo anterior, había escogido a otro para que fuera Kash. Pero, vi que era mayor. Así escogí ahora para el papel a Chandler Riggs


	46. Nasty Luthor Parte 1

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Chandler Riggs es Kash-El - Kendall Jenner es Narty Luthor

Con Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El y Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan - Cassidy Freeman es Lena Luthor

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Anteriormente

Italia

Lashina, suspira y le dice a Chloe - quiero unirme a Birds of prey - Chloe se queda con la boca abierta

Y que dice Clark

Aun no sabe nada, lo amo. Pero esta muy ocupado siendo presidente y yo como primera dama me aburro, tuve que renunciar a ser oficial. Cuando mi amado esposo, revelo su identidad y se volvió presidente. Ahora quiero salvar al mundo - le respondió

Chloe lo pensó, por unos minutos - Ok, acepto. Superwoman, que ingreses al equipo y yo te tengo algo guardado

La señora Kent se le quedo mirando - que seria - pregunto - Chloe se acerco a un clóset, lo abrió y saco un paquete

Chloe se lo entregó, Lashina lo abrió - Es un uniforme, con el emblema de la familia El

Si, Martha Kent. Tu suegra lo había hecho para ti, pensamos que talo vez algún día volverías a tener poderes y bueno...el resto es historia - mientras que Chloe le hablaba, Lashina se cambiaba de ropa a super velocidad. Mostrando a Superwoman. - Bienvenida Superwoman

* * *

A las afueras de Smallville

Granja Kent, en el cielo se abre un tubo de luz que expulsa a Kash-El. Este cayendo en suelo, produciendo un cráter. Cerca de allí, en casa de los Kent la puerta se abre. Para revelar a Martha Kent, junto a Sarah que carga a su hija. La joven le entrega a su abuelo, a pequeña hija y va a investigar volando.

Al descender ve el cráter y un muchacho usando el mismo uniforme de su padre, pero con los color negro y gris en ves de los tradicionales, se acerca al joven. Cuando este abre los ojos

Chico estas bien - pregunta Sarah, al joven de dieciséis años

El joven mira, sin saber en donde esta - Me encuentro bien, pero en donde estoy y quien eres - pregunta este

Sarah le tiene la mano y este la mano, levantándose del suelo - Mi nombre es Sarah Kent, te encuentra en la granja de mi abuela Martha. Kash no creía lo que escuchaba, pero recordó lo ultimo que hizo su padre

Estoy en otro universo - pronunció. Sarah se le quedó viendo, este se dio cuenta y le contó su historia

* * *

Ahora

Un mes después

Smallville. Castillo Luthor. La noche anterior en ese lugar se había producido la fiesta numero dieciséis de la sobrina de Lex, todo el living se encontraba en desorden.

Habitación de Nasty. Una joven pareja se encontraba dormida. Nasty Luthor apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Este se despertó después de lo que debe haber sido la mejor noche de su vida. Se sentía muy bien, incluso más rejuvenecido. Tenía más ganas de sonreír, no recordaba porque. Pero algo pasaba no reconocía su habitación, busco sus lentes los encontró en el piso al lado de la cama, lentes que habían sido entregados por su padre en la otra tierra

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni en su cama ni en su habitación. Había una joven muy atractiva que se acurrucaba fuertemente contra él. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía sentir al respecto.

Trató de levantarse, pero los brazos de Nasty lo mantenían junto a ella en la cama, no quería usar su fuerza contra ella. – ¿Nasty? – Murmuró, tratando de despertarla, pero no había respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado. Optó por una táctica nueva.

¿Nasthalthia? – dijo susurrándole al oído

Cinco minutos más – masculló Nasty dormida.

No estoy seguro de que es una buena idea – respondió el. – mi abuela me está esperando en casa.

Los ojos de Nasty se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama – Conner. Hola - Su nombre es Conner, aquí como en la otra realidad.

El esta realidad es Conner Kent. Hijo de Clark Kent y una joven que conocio hace mucho tiempo, en un viaje – Hola. Debo irme – le dice él. Dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se pone colorara y se le acerca, acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho de Conner

Este es nuestro secreto. Verdad – pregunta Nasty, sabiendo la respuesta de el

Si. – Conner le dice tímidamente a Nasty, mientras la observa. Luego observa su reloj en su muñeca – Ya son las ocho. Creo que ahora debo irme – le dice. Se comienza a levantar, cuando se ve que está desnudo, se sienta en la cama – podrías cerrar tus ojos mientras busco mi ropa.

Anoche conocí todo tu cuerpo – le responde ella guiñándole un ojo

Y yo te recuerdo que tú apagaste la luz y yo me quite los lentes – contesta el un poco exasperado. Ella cierra los ojos

No recuerdo que hayas sido tímido anoche – dice ella con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

Conner se levanto y encontró sus bóxers, enseguida se los puso junto a sus pantalones, luego su camisa azul. Se giro para ver que Nasty está con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gran sonrisa

Cuanto viste – pregunto él. Ella se puso colorada

Todo el espectáculo – respondió sinceramente. Conner se acerco a ella y le beso los labios

Nos vemos en la escuela – le dice cuando se va yendo

Claro – le dice ella. Conner se le queda viendo y piensa que ella ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado, en mucho tiempo. Al estar con Nasty pudo olvidar por unos segundos, todo lo que le había pasado - Bien. Ahora si debo irme, vuelve a dormir. Hasta más tarde novia – dice el, cerrando la puerta

Hasta más tarde novio – susurrada ella muy feliz. Conner mientras va saliendo ve muchos de sus amigos dormidos en los sillones. Después de la pequeña fiesta de anoche, sin saber Conner que estaba siendo vigilado por una mujer. Que se dirige a la habitación de Nasty

* * *

Al puerta se abre, para ver Nasty apunto de volver a dormir. Cuando se le acerca su madre, Lena Luthor

Veo que has estado, con el joven Kent - joven asiente - la poción de amor funciono

Si madre, ahora puedo dormir - Lena, la hija bastarda de Lionel sonríe

El plan de venganza, contra los Kent, a dado inició. Descansa, hija - Lex encontró a su hermana y la enveneno contra los Kent. También Lex había encontrado la poción de amor de Mandy, se la entrego a su hermana para que tuvieran en sus manos al recién llegado

* * *

Días antes

Noche, Secundaria Smallville

En una fiesta que se había organizado, en la piscina de la secundaria

Nasty se encuentra cerca del borde de la piscina, cuando ve llegar a Conner, este está usando un traje de baño y una camiseta, tiene una toalla sobre su hombro. Ella se acerca a él, sigilosamente para sorprenderlo.

El sonríe a ella, ocultando su tristesa por la muerte de sus padres y su universo. Martha le aconsejo que saliera, para despejarse y divertirse** \- **Hola, Nasty.

Ella encantada de verlo - Hey, Conner. - Ella pone su bebida sobre la mesa. - Bienvenido a la fiesta. - Hay un silencio incómodo. Ella un baso, para que beban juntos. Conner se sirve del tragó y ve a Nasty, enamorándose al instante de ella. La toma por los hombros y se inclina para besar a la chica. Conner termina el beso, sorprendido de sí mismo, Nasty está sonriendo.

Creo..,que estoy enamorado de ti - Nasty lo mira, de arriba abajo, le toma la mano y lo conduce fuera de la piscina, llevando al joven a la sala de ejercicios, él no se niega a esto

Al ingresar, inmediatamente comienza a besar al chico de acero. Sin tener que detener el beso, ella lo lleva a una máquina de pesa y lo empuja contra ella.

Oh, eres tan fuerte. - Nasty le dice al chico

Mientras que este le responde - Y eres tan hermosa

Conner y Nasty se continúan besando, mientras que ella toma la toalla del hombro de Conner y la lanza detrás de ella. Lo lleva a un banco y ella se sienta en él, a continuación, se extiende a su regazo. - Entonces, dime. Si te gusto mucho, ¿qué vas a hacer por mí? - ella le pregunta, en el calor del momento. Conner se desmaya

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	47. Nasty Luthor Parte 2

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Chandler Riggs es Kash-El - Kendall Jenner es Narty Luthor

Con Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El y Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan - Cassidy Freeman es Lena Luthor

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Anteriormente

Creo..,que estoy enamorado de ti - Nasty lo mira, de arriba abajo, le toma la mano y lo conduce fuera de la piscina, llevando al joven a la sala de ejercicios, él no se niega a esto

Al ingresar, inmediatamente comienza a besar al chico de acero. Sin tener que detener el beso, ella lo lleva a una máquina de pesa y lo empuja contra ella.

Oh, eres tan fuerte. - Nasty le dice al chico

Mientras que este le responde - Y eres tan hermosa

Conner y Nasty se continúan besando, mientras que ella toma la toalla del hombro de Conner y la lanza detrás de ella. Lo lleva a un banco y ella se sienta en él, a continuación, se extiende a su regazo. - Entonces, dime. Si te gusto mucho, ¿qué vas a hacer por mí? - ella le pregunta, en el calor del momento. Conner se desmaya

* * *

Ahora

**_Flashback_**

Días después del encuentro, en la sal de ejercicios

Conner había ingresado al equipo de footbol de la secundaria, hace pocos minutos con el equipo acaban de ganar el partido. Había querido quedarse, unos minutos para disfrutar este logro y alegría. Cuando sin darse cuenta se le acerca Nasty que vestía una mini falda, botas y una camiseta ajustada

Hola, Conner. - le dice ella y rápidamente lo besa en los labios. Se separan y se miran

¿Que hace aquí? - pregunta algo sonrojado Conner

Quise ver el partido, jugaste bien - le responde ella

Connerse sonroja - gracias y disculpa por el otro día

Te perdono - le responde al joven granjero. Ella lo abraza y lo vuelve a besar

Nasty - Kent se le queda viendo

Quieres que lo arreglemos - le aconseja ella

De que hablas - Ella se acerca más a el, rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Conner

Tu sabes...podemos arreglar de de tu virginidad, ¿quieres un poco de esto? - le dice ella sugestivamente.

Yo - Ella se ríe y se inclina hacia Conner. - Creo, que tengo una gran vista - responde finalmente, sin trabas

Aun, no has visto lo mejor - Ella se acerca al cuello de Kent, hasta poco a poco llegar a sus labios, besando lentamente. Hasta llegar aun beso feroz y apasionado. Ella le tomo la mano y subieron a su auto, partiendo de la secundaria hacia otro lugar, para unirse.

Salieron del pueblo y fueron a la mansion. Ella había decidido traer a Conner, porque sus madre no estaba y su tío Lex hace años que no venía. Nasty es hija de padres separados, vive con su madre casi nunca esta en casa y su padre vive en metrópolis

Al bajarse del auto los dos se tomaron de la mano, entrando a la casa. Nasty lo guía hacia el sofá, los dos se sentaron pero Conner no se sentó junto a ella, Nasty se acercó más a él. La mano de la castaña se acerco a la entre pierna del granjero, este llegando a saltar. Estaba muy nervioso, así que ella decidió actuar. Ganandose sobre el regazo de Conner

A pesar de su confusión, él seguía siendo un varón adolescente y ella era una bella adolescente , y su Conner Jr comenzó a moverse contra la presión de sus nalgas. No sabía como actuar, pero lo siguiente que él sabía que ella profesó su amor por él y lo beso y no fue un beso en la mejilla. Su confusión y su pasión llevó a un momento de shock congelada con los ojos abiertos , donde los labios de ella alojan sin decisión consciente de él, compartiendo el beso.

Ella le sonrió, se movió suavemente sobre su entrepierna haciendo que Jr salata de alegría. Él no había pensado en ella en términos sexuales antes, o tal vez un poco. Aunque le gustaba no sabía como se encontraba en esta situación, pero había tomado una decisión y la había querido compartir con ella, antes que lo eche de la casa

Sería casi ser grosero de rechazar una oferta tan generosa, y uno nunca debe ser grosero con una potencial novia - la sonrisa de Nasty brillo, al escuchar estas palabras. Él racionalizó mientras alcanzaba su cintura, ella volvió a envolver sus brazos por encima de su hombro, los dedos se movilizan por su cabello como él capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso. Ellos absorbidos el uno al otro los labios, cabezas y bocas retorcidas. Su lengua se batió en duelo con la de ella y luego ella se rindió , dejando a explorar el interior de su boca. Sus pechos se aplanan y se frotaban contra su pecho. Podía sentir los duros picos de sus pezones como puntos calientes rodeados por las almohadas calientes de sus pechos a través de la fina tela de la camiseta y su camiseta. Su erección estaba haciendo que sus calzoncillos y los pantalones vaqueros se sienten unos tallas más pequeñas. Su mano bajo para acariciar el pequeño culo apretado y ella gimió.

Sabes a fresas. - Él le informó, aún acariciando lentamente sus nalgas. Le felicito y le gustó las pequeñas flores de color de sus palabras trajeron a sus mejillas. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí, deslizó sus manos por su culo hasta los muslos , las pruebas de la piel suave y los músculos firmes. Se movió un poco mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo bajo la camiseta, empujando hacia arriba. Su piel era suntuosamente suave y lisa y ella parecía ser sólo un poco de cosquillas. Puso a prueba su teoría bailando punta de sus dedos a lo largo de sus lados y ella se retorció con más fuerza, que se sentía muy bien como ella se mueve contra el bulto de su polla. Cada uno de sus pechos eran sólo un poco más que un puñado mientras les acariciaba, apretando la cálida , firme, pero flexible carne. Sus pulgares. Ella arqueó la espalda y apretó entre sus manos. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y sus dientes blancos y rectos, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba ligeramente de lado a lado.

De mala gana abandonó sus pechos y arrastró la camiseta, por la cabeza . Dejó que sus ojos recorren el cuerpo con aprecio. Ella tenia una figura esbelta sexy, tal vez no gym, pero bien tonificado y curvilíneo. Su piel parecía suave y acogedor. Su pecho eran globos redondos, no excesivamente grande, pero vivaz y perfectamente proporcionada a su figura esbelta. Al ver lo que le provocaba, jr tuvo de nuevo una contracción en sus pantalones y la presa contra la entrepierna. Él enterró su cara en sus pechos. Su piel olía a fresas y un olor que le intrigaba mucho. Él amamantó a su pezón izquierdo y ella sentía el pulsar más su teta. Mientras tenia carne en la boca. Sintió la mano de Nasty en su cabello apretando y casi tuvo que sacar el pecho de su boca. Mantuvo el pezón entre los labios, hasta que Finalmente la soltó.

Creo que tengo que conseguir más cómodo también. - se sugirió en voz alta, deshaciendo su cinturón y desabrochando sus pantalones antes de arrastrar a su camiseta fuera de su cuerpo. Ella se movió hacia atrás, bajando del sofá

Levanta tu culo. - ordeno ella, su sonoridad diciéndole en términos inequívocos que estaba en su mejor interés de hacer lo que le sugirió. Arrastró sus pantalón y boxers hacia sus caderas. Sacó sus boxers, mostrando una clara erección. A él le gustaba la forma en que miró a su pene palpitante. Se retorció y se balanceaba hacia ella como si en homenaje a su embelesada , la atención fascinada.

¿Por qué no le das un besito, Nasty? - Conner le sugirió a la mujer que le iba a quitar la virginidad, alcanzando hacia adelante y alisándose el pelo de la cara. Su mano era suave , suave y cálida como ella lo envolvió colocando un húmedo beso en la punta de su polla. Movió sus labios hacia atrás y la parte baja de la espalda se tensó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras ella sopló un aliento caliente en la cabeza y lentamente permita que la punta de su lengua suavemente lave él.

¿Quieres que te la chupe? - preguntó ella con voz dulce miel como la mano le apretó ligeramente.

Si insistes - Él le dijo. Ya está sucediendo como Nasty deslizó sus labios sobre su polla y lentamente comenzó a chupar.

Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de la piel palpitante de su erección, ya que el calor de líquido de la boca y la lengua arremolinándose lo rodearon . Dejó escapar un gemido suave como la sensación de placer se deslizó por su columna vertebral . Su mano se movió hasta que su boca que el pene presiona contra su parte posterior de la boca a la garganta. Ella trató de tomar más de él, pero empezó a vomitar y toser retrocedió apresurada.

Lo siento. Yo no soy muy bueno en esto. En realidad, no soy tan suelta como lo creen todos. Sólo lo hecho una vez antes. - Ella se disculpó y lo manipulo.

No lo sientas, Nasty. Eso, era grande, sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. - Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ella sonrió a su vez. Esta fue su primera mamada, y se sentía maravilloso. Ella volvió a lo que había estado haciendo con entusiasmo, puso la polla en la boca. Conner estaba en el cielo como Nasty chupó la polla y de vez en cuando acariciaba sus bolas enviar hormigueo de placer que irradia en el vientre y hasta en el pecho. Ella incluso hizo unos cuantos más intentos de tomar más de él en, pero sin éxito antes de enfocar toda su atención en el placer a la parte que pudo. Él la animó , diciéndole lo talentoso que era y lo increíble que sentía. Podía sentir los pechos de ella contra sus muslos mientras su cabeza continuaba boca arriba y hacia abajo, respirando con dificultad a través de la nariz.

Conner apretó los dientes al sentir sus testículos comienzan a agitarse y su saco de apriete con la necesidad de la liberación y era de muy mala gana y una fuerza colosal de voluntad que cogió la cabeza y tiró de ella a chupar la boca de su polla. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y pudo ver un tímido orgullo en sus ojos en su alabanza. Él se quejó de la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la atrajo de nuevo al sofá. Él comenzó a a traerla en un beso y luego otro con más fuerza, la exploración de la boca y los dientes

Ella no había soltado su polla y él sintió elevándose sobre sus rodillas. Al parecer no era justo lo que quería o ella fue capaz de leer su mente. La sintió frotar la cabeza de su pene. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella y estaban húmedos, cálido y resbaladizo. La sintió estremecerse y gemir en su boca mientras lo frota contra la pequeña perla sedosa de su clítoris. Se chupó el labio inferior por un momento antes de romper el beso, pero él la mantuvo cerca , la nariz sólo la mitad de una pulgada de la de ella. - Adelante, hazlo. - Le dijo suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los de ella.

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	48. Nasty Luthor Parte 3

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Chandler Riggs es Kash-El - Kendall Jenner es Narty Luthor

Con Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El y Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Ahora

**_Flashback_**

Ella no había soltado su polla y él sintió elevándose sobre sus rodillas. Al parecer no era justo lo que quería o ella fue capaz de leer su mente. La sintió frotar la cabeza de su pene. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella y estaban húmedos, cálido y resbaladizo. La sintió estremecerse y gemir en su boca mientras lo frota contra la pequeña perla sedosa de su clítoris. Se chupó el labio inferior por un momento antes de romper el beso, pero él la mantuvo cerca , la nariz sólo la mitad de una pulgada de la de ella. - Adelante, hazlo. - Le dijo suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los de ella.

Él quería moverse, sentir el roce de su eje acuchillando a través de su carne firme, pero él esperó su momento . Sería aún mejor si lo hizo. Sintió crecer su yo de abajo con la crema lubricante. Deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y ahuecó su culo, levantándola ligeramente. Ella hizo una mueca, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo y él lentamente la bajó. Él agarró su culo, sus mejillas un poco más firme y guió sus caderas en un movimiento oscilante, lo que le hizo deslizar hacia atrás y adelante en su interior.

Después de unos momentos , la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y el conjunto de su mandíbula se suavizaron. Nasty empezó a moverse por su cuenta, meciéndose más duro dándole un toque y rodar hasta sus caderas , tímidamente al principio, pero pronto crece en confianza. Conner había tenido ni idea de que iba a sentir tan bien estar dentro de una chica, a sentir su arrastre apretado canal y el embrague a lo largo de su eje con su agarre firme y caliente, húmedo, resbaladizo. Había pensado que su boca era el cielo, pero esto era el nirvana, el paraíso, ganar la lotería y la Navidad , todo en uno. Sus movimientos se hicieron más entusiasta y ella sólo hizo una mueca, una vez o dos veces más mientras empujaba a través de lo que él suponía era su cuello uterino , si lo que podía recordar de su educación sexual era de fiar, pero cosas como recuerdos y pensamientos estaban siendo invalidados y disperso a los vientos de su gusto por el placer que le estaba dando.

Se besaron con avidez, pero en ráfagas cortas que eran necesarios sus bocas para arrastrar aire suficiente para alimentar sus esfuerzos. Le mordisqueó, aspiro y tiró de su labio inferior beso hinchado y ella hizo lo mismo con sus lenguas, siguiente para acallar cualquier herida que podría haber causado. Las palabras cayeron de su boca, estímulos y alabanzas , súplicas y amonestaciones e incluso blasfemias mezclan en una sinfonía de músculos de su estómago y sus nalgas, se tensaron al sentir sus testículos comienzan a apretar y ascender.

Es demasiado pronto! - pensó. Quería más, quería que durara más tiempo, acomodó su culo a los cojines del sofá. Trató de contener su grito detrás de los dientes apretados, pero no pudo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Provocando un grito que brotara por toda la casa, mientras que su polla chorreaba dentro de ella. La liberación de la presión era una cascada gozosa de energía salvaje. Intenso, placer, una salvaje, energía eléctrica corría por su espalda, manteniendo a ella doblada y tensa. El placer estalló en su mente con la fuerza de martilleo en olas, que lo dejó aturdido, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Su grito tartamudeó a su fin con la sacudida de sus caderas y el latido de su polla comenzó a disminuir en intensidad, sólo para dejar escapar un gruñido pesado. Ella brillaba por el sudor y podría haber jurado que en realidad lo fulminó en una suave luz de la en el living de la casa. Conner ni siquiera había considerado en la que había estado en el plazo de llegar a un clímax, siendo demasiado envuelto en el goce de su primera experiencia sexual con penetración y el orgasmo estremecedor que había creado. Estaba muy feliz por ello, se sentía orgulloso, ella finalmente se desplomó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, su respiración pesada haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó a él y se quedó así, dejando que su respiración vuelva lentamente a la normalidad.

Ligeramente besando su hombro, miró por la espalda, algo molestaba en el fondo de su mente, pero rápidamente se olvido como Nasty empezó a dar señales de vida.

Hmmm. Eso fue increíble. - Ella le susurró al oído, con voz soñadora.

Sí. Lo fue. - Él respondió. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Sigues siendo duro. - Ella le informó y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Su erección no parecía haberse achicado en lo más mínimo. Ella gimió cuando experimentalmente se apretó contra ella.

¿Otra vez? - preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Yo aparezco estar todavía bastante tenso, Nasty - Explicó y con un firme control sobre su cintura que les movió hasta que ella estaba acostada sobre su espalda, con lo que se encuentra entre sus piernas. Se había quedado en su interior en todo el reposicionamiento, terminando con sólo su cabeza dentro de ella. Nasty había dejado pequeños gemidos con cada movimiento mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Ve despacio, yo soy un poco sensible por allí en estos momentos. - Ella se lo dijo. Él no contestó, pero bajó sus labios a los de ella en un beso lento como él apretó su culo y lentamente la penetró. Era húmedo y resbaladizo con la combinación de sus jugos y pese a la estrechez de su carne se deslizó en ella fácilmente. Él sentía que sus caderas se elevan lentamente para satisfacer las suyas. Se detuvo a la entrada de su útero. Había sido incómodo para ella la primera vez y él asumió con su mayor sensibilidad, sería peor. Empezó con las más suaves, manteniendo la mayor parte de su miembro en su húmedo calor y luego alargó gradualmente.

Se besaron con languidez o acariciaron, lamieron y chuparon en la piel del otro. Sus dedos se arrastraron por el pelo y luego por la espalda. Podía sentir que dibujen patrones abstractos sobre su espalda mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo. Hizo ruidos adorables, apreciativas que formaban parte gemidos entrecortados y suspiros de felicidad. La próxima vez que él fue enterrado en su núcleo se esforzaba hacia adelante. Un poco, levantando los hombros del sofá y agarró el culo. Usando su agarre lo instó hacia adelante a través del estrecho anillo de cuello del útero. El placer era un zumbido constante a través de su sistema, pero la acumulación fue mucho más lento que antes y que podría aliviar de nuevo o acelerarlo por ir más rápido o más lento o más difícil.

Sintió un temblor en su interior y luego dejó escapar un explosivo - ¡Sí! - su sexo le apretó con fuerza, ya que inunda con aún más de su crema resbaladiza caliente. Sintió que sus uñas arrastran diez senderos calientes hasta su espalda. Su coño ondulaba a su alrededor mientras él seguía a arar en ella. Encontró la expresión un poco aturdida en su cara después de su orgasmo había golpeado, completamente sexy y adorable . De repente, se aferró a sus caderas.

Stop. Stop. Para. Para. Por favor - repitió ella en un frenesí rápido, su respiración pesada, con la voz tensa y desesperada. Estaba lejos de estar listo para hacer eso, pero la voracidad de su declaración de culpabilidad y su evidente angustia, calmó sus caderas mucho más eficazmente que sus delgadas manos. Su polla seguía el pulso y la contracción en su interior. Él mira hacia ella, su mente aún golpeada por su necesidad. La idea que se formó en su mente llena de lujuria , sorprendió incluso a él. Él la besó suavemente, cuando se de tuvo el beso, ella le sonrió, con los brazos ligeramente envueltos alrededor de su cuello y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Me gustaría poner en el culo. - Él le dijo, medio extasiado y él puede ver que abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

Tú ... ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? - preguntó, y él puede ver la aprensión en sus ojos y casi se arrepintió.

Me gustaría probar - Él respondió. La vio preocupada y estaba casi segura de que diría que no.

¿Me amas, Conner? arias, todo por mi? - preguntó de repente, su voz áspera y vulnerable. La pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su mente se escuchaban unos gritos que le decían que se detuviera, pero su miembro palpitante, aún envuelto en el abrazo apretado de su sexo caliente, húmedo aún hizo su argumento elocuente por su deseo y necesidad. Él sabía la respuesta que obtendría de él lo que quería, pero también sabía que la respuesta no era cierto en la forma en que ella lo requería.

Sí, Nasty, te quiero. - Él le contestó de todos modos y la mentira sonó convincente incluso para él.

Bueno ... podemos intentarlo, si realmente quieres. - Ella le informó después de un momento . Aún podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos y su sonrisa era un poco pálida. Hubo un poco de culpa, pero fue una cosa distante sólo sentía a la ligera y no es rival para la emoción y la excitación que sentía ante la idea. Ambos gimieron, su mayor medida que él cuando salió de ella. Su pene brillaba con sus jugos mientras ella se puso boca abajo y luego levantó las rodillas debajo de ella hasta que ella estaba en cuatro patas con él de rodillas detrás de ella.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, con nerviosismo, mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, dejando que sus pulgares se cepillan a través de la arruga estrellas de mar de su ano. - Voy a ir lento, lo prometo. - el le dijo, mientras mantenía una de sus pulgares presionando ligeramente mientras su culo y deslizó sus otros dedos, entre sus piernas.

Ella se movió un poco y pudo sentir que se le encogía el culo cuando se aplica más presión con el pulgar y lo puso en ella. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido suave y se movió ligeramente de lado a lado. Estaba empezando a tener dudas, no acerca de lo que quería, pero si era físicamente posible para Nasty. Pasó más tiempo jugando con su arrancada, prestando especial atención a su clítoris. Siguió recogiendo su crema y trabajando en su ano tan suavemente como pudo, finalmente sintiendo que ella se relajaba un poco, pero sólo ligeramente. Ella al poco tiempo después silbó y gimió de dolor.

Su polla aún palpitaba y balanceándose contra su estómago duro, impaciente para confirmar las sensaciones de su imaginación, en cuanto a lo que se siente al ir a donde sus dedos estaban actualmente. No podía ver su cara cuando había bajado la cabeza, apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Besó su camino por la espalda hasta que su boca estaba al lado de la oreja. La sintió estremecerse ligeramente cuando su mano se dirigió la punta de su polla presionando ligeramente contra su culo. - Trata de relajarte, Nasty. - Él le dijo en voz baja y comenzó a aplicar una presión suave. Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él apretó su cintura, para sostenerla en su lugar.

Oyó gemir ligeramente y permitió retroceder. Se ajustó el ángulo y lo intentó de nuevo. Sintió que apretar los dientes mientras seguía presionando. Su gemido se hizo más fuerte y más agudo y estaba casi listo para renunciar a ella como una causa perdida cuando de repente dejó escapar un grito - Para...Por favor... Es que... Me duele! - Ella gritó y él podía oír el dolor en su voz. Él dejó de moverse, su culo apretando la tercera parte de su polla que había empujado a su culo mientras ella trataba de adaptarse al estiramiento, la penetración en ella. La en un sollozo silencioso como su polla palpitaba contra sus estrechos confines.

Se inclinó sobre ella otra vez y habló en voz baja al oído. - Shhh... shhhhhh... No llores. Tranquila. Sólo trata de relajarte. - Trató de consolarla, acariciando suavemente sus hombros y el cabello suave castaño. Él acarició su cuello, cantando en voz baja, manteniendo su voz baja y reconfortante. Le dijo lo hermosa que era y lo increíble que era para lo que le permite tratar de esta manera. Él le dijo lo mucho que la apreciaba, que todo iba a estar bien y que sólo tenía que relajarse. Ella sollozó y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Podía ver las huellas de las lágrimas por sus mejillas y él usó su pulgar para secar. Se y ella hizo una mueca mientras se movía dentro de ella, pero aceptó su beso. Saboreó la sal en los labios.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó después de detener el beso.

Sí. - Ella respondió con el regreso de su pálido pequeña sonrisa. - Es... Es sólo un pequeño dolor, pero se siente muy... muy extraño. - Ella explicó.

¿Malo extraño? - preguntó

Ella frunció el ceño, considerando su pregunta. - En realidad no, ya que los dolores se calmaron. - Nasty contestó. - Quieres seguir adelante, ¿no? - le preguntó ella.

Si, piensas que lo puedes manejar. - Reconoció su respuesta y ella le dio una mirada escrutadora antes de cerrar sus grandes ojos grises

Está bien. Sólo... Sólo sé amable - Ella le dio la respuesta que había esperado y bajó la cabeza hacia atrás a sus brazos. Volviendo a empezar y una vez y otra vez

Minutos después. Se dio cuenta de su peso descansaba sobre Nasty y él rodó sobre su costado, estaba tumbado sobre su brazo y envolvió el otro a su alrededor, un poco menos de sus pechos mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración bajo control. Sintió sus dedos delgados se meten entre y encaje con el suyo y él besó suavemente su hombro. Ambos gimieron cuando se contrajo fuera de su culo, el destello de su capullo en punta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo impusieron el estilo, tranquilo y relajado, con el olor de la miel de su cabello se mezcla con el sudor y el aroma del sexo atormentaba su nariz. Sintió que ella jugaba con su mano - Bueno, eso fue diferente. - Ella comentó en voz baja.

Sí, lo fue. ¿Estás bien? - se preguntó. Sintió que ella levantó la pierna ligeramente.

Un poco de dolor, pero estoy bien - Ella contestó - Es tarde, porque no me llevas a mi cama, para que podamos descansar. Tranquilamente

Y tu madre - pregunto el

Hoy, no vuelve a la casa. Regresa pasado mañana - le respondió ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en sus brazos y subieron al segundo nivel, con su visión de rayos x. Reviso cual era, La segunda a mano izquierda, abrió la puerta. Entraron, ella la deja en la cama. Como ella estaba medio dormida, bajo limpio rápidamente el living como el sofá, tomo su ropa como la de ella y subió a la habitación de Nasty

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	49. Decisiones

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Chandler Riggs es Kash-El - Kendall Jenner es Nasty Luthor

Con Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El y Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Karl Urban es Bruce Wayne – Arsalan Ghasemi es Damian Wayne

Willum Defoe es Joker – David Morse es James Gordon

John Cleese es Alfred Pennyworth

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Anteriormente

**_Flashback_**

Es tarde, porque no me llevas a mi cama, para que podamos descansar. Tranquilamente

Y tu padre - pregunto el

Hoy, no vuelve a la casa. Regresa pasado mañana - le respondió ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en sus brazos y subieron al segundo nivel, con su visión de rayos x. Reviso cual era, La segunda a mano izquierda, abrió la puerta. Entraron, ella la deja en la cama. Como ella estaba medio dormida, bajo limpio rápidamente el living como el sofá, tomo su ropa como la de ella y subió a la habitación de Nasty

* * *

Ahora

Horas después. En la habitación de Nasty, Conner se encontraba dormido y ella despertaba enzima de él, se acerco a su oído y susurro

Bueno, hola. Amor - Ronroneó - ¿Qué tal un beso? - pregunto ella. El sonido de su voz seductora envió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda y en su esencia misma. La pasamos bien, anoche. Aunque me dolió un poco, guapo - le dijo ella a el por lo de anoche, Conner se acerco a ella y la beso de manera tierna en los labios, se detuvieron y Nasty se le quedo viendo - Pero en verdad, mmm... que físico tan impresionante. Ha sido una noche maravillosamente salvaje, la que compartimos - le dijo ella a Conner con una gran sonrisa. Él chico de acero cada vez se sonrojaba más - Es una de los muchas... - sus ojos bajaron de breve hacia su entrepierna - ... las cosas que me gustan de ti.

Basta. Nasty - le respondió, cada vez más sonrojado

Me encanta cuando te pones así, eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas - le respondió, volviendo lo a besar en los labios. Sus ojos cayeron en su entrepierna de nuevo. Con una risa breve de burla. - Bueno, al menos una parte de ti, no lo niega. Se ve muy feliz de verme - bromeó aun riéndose. Conner se volvió a poner colorado y tratando de controlar su erección, pero crecía en una velocidad alarmante. -

El se sentía tan bien abrazándola, la acariciaba y le besa el cuello con pasión que no podía controlar. La chica Luthor le empezó acariciar sus grandes músculos de los cuales estaba maravillada. Sus manos llegaron a hacia arriba a su pelo negro azabache. Ella sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos largos y delicados lánguidamente a través de él, acurrucándose en él. Su mano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó un tierno masaje en su polla a través de bajo de la cobija que los cubría.

Parece que alguien, esta excitado - bromeo ella, observando a su chico. La castaña siguió acariciando su miembro y un destello de malicia brillaba en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a endurecerse. Cuando sus dedos meneando momentáneamente se movían debajo de sus bolas para jugar, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Sin darse cuenta él azabache al estar con los ojos cerraros, ella lo estaba grabando con su celular. Decide quitar la cobija que los cubre. - Las quiero sentir y ver, crecer en mis manos - declaró ella

Con el pene de pie en frente de ella, se convirtió en una barra de hierro al instante. La chica dio un paso atrás para admirar su virilidad creciente. Nasty rió, recordaba que durante la noche se había hecho pasar, por la chica débil y este se lo había creído. Cayendo en su redes y gracias a eso, lo tenía en su cama y acariciando sus grandes bolas

Conner tragó saliva, mientras miraba como sus dedos largos y sedosos se enroscaban alrededor de su pene y comienza metódicamente acariciándolo. No entendía como estaba tan manipulado, que era lo que pasaba. El joven cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para resistirse a ella. Esto fue que gracias a la poción que creo, pero la chica agrego algo más a la poción. Se había convertido en un ser sin voluntad. Sólo por una extraña curiosidad se atrevió a abrir los ojos y echar un vistazo a Nasty. Su mirada estaba enfocada en su entre pierna en lo que parecía ser una mirada de concentración combinada con deleite.

Ella estaba disfrutando de la situación inmensamente, saboreando por completo hasta el último segundo. Para ella era el como un dios y tenia el placer de su capricho, sensación de un gran poder en sus manos. Trabajando rápidamente, ella usó su otra mano para amasar suavemente sus bolas. Nasty apretando los dedos, con cuidado y haciendo palpitar maravillosamente.

Por fin abrió la boca. Él gimió fuerte y largo. - ¡Oooohhhhhhh!

¡Al fin! - Se rió. La barbilla de Conner cayó sobre su pecho, quedando inconsciente. Su cerebro se había cerrado por sobrecarga, por las sensaciones increíbles, del día de hoy. Luthor incrementó aún más la velocidad de sus caricias, su mano se convirtió en un borrón, en el pene del chico de acero. De forma Abrupta, despertó de su nirvana como aturdido.

Aaaghhhhh - Clark con su espalda arqueada, su boca se abrió, Mientras soltaba un grito primitivo como la presa que es, cedió a la presión en la base de su pene finalmente. Una ola de semen salio directamente en la boca de ella. Nunca había llegado tan duro en toda su vida. Se sentía casi como parte de su alma estaba siendo arrancada .

Nasty echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con triunfo mientras observaba todo su cuerpo que se estremecía con varios orgasmos poderosos. Su mano continuó ordeñándolo con golpes lentos y firmes. Le encantaba cómo su pene temblaba cada vez. Después, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se lamía los dedos como una niña golosa y traga el resto de sus fluidos fuera de ellos uno por uno. - sabroso - comentó, cubriendo a su nuevo novio otra vez con la cobija, le dio una palmadita juguetona.

* * *

Actualidad

Casa Blanca

Conner se encontraba en la oficina de Clark y este lo observa

Cada vez que te veo, me hace recordar a mi Jon - dijo, el héroe

Conner, decidió hablar de forma honesta - Y usted, a mi padre

Por lo poco que te conozco, se ve que eres un buen chico - le sonrió

Gracias, señor - respondió Conner a esto

Ambos se miraron - pero un consejo, aléjate de Nasthalthia. No es de confianza, por lo menos no en este universo. Ella ni su familia, en el tuyo no se

Conner abrió la boca - en el mió tampoco, en realidad. Pero confío en ella

Clark se levanto de su silla y se acerco a él - espero, que no te equivoques

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Luthor

Para sorpresa de todos, Nasty estaba cambiando para bien con la buena compañía de Conner. Pero Lena, se a dado cuenta de esto y no le parecía bien

* * *

En Gotham

Se escucha una risa maniática por las calles, se ven varias patrullas recorriendo la ciudad

Departamento de Policías, en la azotea se ve al comisionado James Gordon. Entre la oscuridad de la noche aparece Batman

Batman, que bueno que has llegado – se alegra Gordon

Que sucede comisionado – pregunta Batman

Es el Joker, mis hombre lo han perdido creemos que va hacia metrópolis a juntarse con su socio – le responde el comisionado

No se preocupe, me dijo hacia allá – le responde Batman, el comisionado le va a decir algo mas. Cuando se da vuelta y ve que a desaparecido

* * *

Debajo de la Mansión Wayne. En la baticueva cuartel de operaciones de Batman y Robin

Se ve a Damian, vestido como Robin sentado al frente de la computadora, cuando entra a la cueva el Batimovil

Que ha pasado – pregunta Damian

El Joker esta en Metrópolis – responde Bruce, en ese momento Alfred iba saliendo de el ascensor de servicio

Entonces preparare las cosas para nuestra partida – dice Alfred, se gira y vuelve a entrar al ascensor

* * *

LexCorp. Lex había entrado a escondidas a su edificio y fue a su oficina, para revisar unos papeles y al mismo tiempo habla por teléfono. Cuando alcanza a escuchar que desde a fuera proviene una risa macabra

Doctor después le hablo – dice Lex y cuelga, se comienza a levantar de su asiento. Cuando se abren sus puertas

Hola Lexi – dice el Joker, cargando una bolsa

Guasón, Joker... – pregunta Lex

Lex, me encanta que digas mi nombre en ingles y español – le dice el Joker, pero Lex lo interrumpe

Payaso enfermo que haces aquí – le dice Lex al Joker algo enojado

Te venia a ver, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en Gótica cuando nos conocimos e hicimos algunos trabajos – le responde Joker

Y me viste, te puedes ir – Lex le ordena al Joker

La verdad es que te traigo un regalo y seguro que te gustara – el Joker suelta la bolsa al piso y descubre su interior

Es un gran pedazo de… - dice Joker y Lex termina la frase

Kryptonita verde – dice Lex

Como se, que el gran queso azul te molesta. Te traje este regalo – le dice Joker a Lex

No sabes cuanto me va a servir a mis propósitos – le responde Lex

* * *

Casa Blanca

Habitación de Clark y Lashina, el presidente estaba en la cama. Cuando su esposa, entro en la habitación. Se miraron y ella se dio cuenta, que él sabe lo que pasa

Cuando me ibas a decir, que tienes poderes de nuevo. Superwoman - Lashina trago saliva

Ella se gano al lado de él, en la cama - Tenia un problema cardíaco, al poco tiempo después. Highfather me contacto y me dio nuevos poderes, yo quería ser otra cosa. Te amo, por nuestro hijo y por ti deje las furies. De allí todo bien, pero por ti deje de ser oficial de policía. Cuando te volviste presidente y me volví primera dama y no soporto ser primera dama - ella iba seguir hablando, cuando Clark la abrazo

Disculpa, tienes razón. Siempre has cedido por mi y yo nunca por ti, ni te e preguntado cuando yo e tomado nuestra decisiones. Me gusta verte enérgica, peleas aun bien. Lashina - le guiña el ojo Clark

Me viste - pregunta ella

Este asiente - como no llegabas, te fui a buscar y te vi peleado contra uno de nuestros villanos, estos días mientras trabajaba en mi oficina había escuchado rumores sobre una misteriosa mujer - Clark fue interrumpido, por su mujer que se gano enzima de y lo acarició de manera tierna

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	50. Doble

**Cambiando La Historia.**

**Temporada 3**

Protagonistas:

Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent - Katie Douglas es Sarah Kent

Chandler Riggs es Kash-El - Kendall Jenner es Nasty Luthor

Con Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El y Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Y la participación especial de:

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor - Michelle Trachtenberg es Mercy Graves

Cassidy Freeman es Lena Luthor

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel &amp; Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics &amp; Marvel**

* * *

Anteriormente

* * *

Casa Blanca

Habitación de Clark y Lashina, el presidente estaba en la cama. Cuando su esposa, entro en la habitación. Se miraron y ella se dio cuenta, que él sabe lo que pasa

Cuando me ibas a decir, que tienes poderes de nuevo. Superwoman - Lashina trago saliva

Ella se gano al lado de él, en la cama - Tenia un problema cardíaco, al poco tiempo después. Highfather me contacto y me dio nuevos poderes, yo quería hacerr otra cosa. Te amo, por nuestro hijo y por ti deje las furies. De allí todo bien, pero por ti deje de ser oficial de policía. Cosa que me gustaba, cuando te volviste presidente y me volví primera dama y no soporto ser primera dama - ella iba seguir hablando, cuando Clark la abrazo

Disculpa, tienes razón. Siempre has cedido por mi y yo nunca por ti, ni te e preguntado cuando yo e tomado nuestra decisiones. Me gusta verte enérgica, peleas aun bien. Lashina - le guiña el ojo Clark

Me viste - pregunta ella

Este asiente - como no llegabas, te fui a buscar y te vi peleado contra uno de nuestros villanos, estos días mientras trabajaba en mi oficina había escuchado rumores sobre una misteriosa mujer - Clark fue interrumpido, por su mujer que se gano enzima de él, lo beso y lo acarició de manera tierna

* * *

Ahora

Meses atrás

Minnesota. Se ve una mujer caminando por las calles, de ropa negra y una cola de caballo. Hablando por teléfono

La encontré en Minnesota y tiene parálisis. Si es verdad lo que le digo, ella con su madre tuvieron un accidente en el 2011 junto. Su madre murió y ella quedo con la parálisis, pero años antes tuvo una hija de nombre Nasthalthia. Es decir señor, tiene una hermana de nombre Lena y una sobrina llamada Nasthalthia – le repite la mujer

Bien hecho. Mercy – responde el hombre calvo que se encuentra de espalda

Cuando nos encontraremos. Lex – pregunta Mercy

Pronto – le responde Lex aun de espalda. Se queda pensando en algo - trae a mi hermana, con mi sobrina y consigue a alguien que se quiera hacer una cirugía facial

* * *

Minutos después se ve a Mercy caminar hacia una pequeña casa, ella ingresa a esta y ve una mujer pelirroja sentada en una silla de ruedas

Hola Lena. Como estas, he hablado con tu hermano y me ha dicho que es hora de que vayas a casa – le dice Mercy muy tranquila, Lena comienza a temblar – tranquila también ira la Nasty con nosotras

* * *

Actualidad. Rusia

En un departamento de lujo

Una mujer observa el diario, allí aparece Clark como presidente y Superman, pero en la otra mano tiene una foto antigua de cuando. Clark escapo a Metrópolis

La rubia sonríe - es Kal, no me puedo equivocar. - ella, se saborea los labios. - Es tiempo que nos veamos cariño - sonríe ella, un hombre se le acerca. Es su asistente

Señora que necesita - pregunta el hombre

Ella se gira y lo ve de frente - prepara el avión, volvemos a nuestro país y ciudad.

Como usted diga. señora Megan Edge - responde el hombre

* * *

Metrópolis

Daily Planet. Perry y Ron, se encuentran revisando los artículos que van a publicar al día siguiente. La puerta de la oficina se abre, para revelar a Clark. Que quiso ir a ver a sus viejos amigos, los tres se quedan conversando. De como cambian las cosas en estos meses

* * *

Smallville

Kash se encuentra paseando con su novia, Nasty Luthor. Por las calles del pueblo, sin saber que sin vigilados por Mercy y Lena.

Por lo que se ve, están muy enamorados - le dice, Lena a Mercy

Mercy gruñe - si, pero...Eso estúpida, lo deberías haber evitado - Lena se le queda viendo

Como, no querían que Nasty lo enamorada - pregunta la pelirroja

Si, pero no que ella. También de él - le responde molesta

* * *

Mansión Luthor

Sótano

Vemos, que el sótano no solo tiene botellas de vino. Sino que se arreglo, para una pequeña habitación. En ella vemos a Lex, el se encuentra observando a Lena. Que se encuentra postrada en cama, con parálisis. La otra Lena, es una impostora contratada por Lex. Para que manipule a Nasty

Lena llora - Tranquila hermanita, mi sobrina esta bien. Sigue como ahora, sin hacer algún tipo de ruido y todo seguirá igual - le dice Lex, amenazando a su hermana y ella muy aterrada

* * *

En la base de operaciones de Hyperman

Jonathan Kent/Hyperman, despertó del coma. Los nuevos dioses lo eligieron para convertirse, en Metron y le cedieron la flying Mobius Chair, mientras que Lara obtuvo los antiguos poderes de Jonathan y es la nueva Phantom Stranger

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


End file.
